Of Secrets and Deceptions
by Allanah-x
Summary: Harry is Voldemorts mate and when Tom realises he is desperate to win him over. Harry is also a Malfoy and Draco's twin. Add to that some changes at Hogwarts bad Dumbledore It's going to be an interesting year. Contains Slash. adopted from Shey92
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer is on my profile page._

_This story has been adopted by me from Shey92. I have edited the chapters she originally had and tweeked them slightly. I have also corrected various parts and all that is left is for me to continue with the story. Up to Chapter 12 was from the original story and the rest will be posted here. I will however be writing many chapters in advance and therefore will not be updating this until I have at least a few chapters. I have not abandoned any of my stories and I have chosen to get ahead on those also in order to finish those before this one. Thank you for my avid readers who I know are eagerly awaiting my next chapters. I have a little roadblock in Boredom that Led to Letters but I will be attempting to get though that within the next two weeks as I can not think of which was to take my story._

_Prologue_

_A year before the rest of the story_

_Riddle Estate _

Tom Marvolo Riddle better known too many as Lord Voldemort sat on his throne upon the platform at the front of the great hall of his family estate. His followers surrounded him. They had all noticed his dramatic change in personality, what once would have caused him to crucio them he now let slide. That's not to say he failed to punish them he did of course but not as frequently as he once did and never the children. He in turn was glad his followers seemed to trust him more. His inner circle - those he once considered friends, were still wary.

They hoped he would stay like this as they had missed their friend. He glanced around the room, and spotted Severus in a corner speaking to the Malfoys. The potions master had his back to him so he could see the worry on Narcissa's face and was instantly on alert. It took a lot to get the woman to panic and a lot more to get her to show it. Just as he was trying to decide what to do Sev touched her arm and said something she nodded and Lucius led her away. Severus looked up and Tom caught his eye and beckoned him over. His reluctance made the 'Dark Lord' curious.

"Is something the matter Severus?" Tom asked and Severus replied there was not. Tom persisted "I saw the Malfoys leave. Narcissa looked upset. Is there nothing you want to tell me?"

The potions master blinked and seemed to struggle with something and Tom knew something was wrong Severus obviously wanted to tell him something but wasn't sure if he should. Tom sighed inwardly and decided to let it pass. If Sev saw he could trust him he'd tell him at some point.

"Where did Lucius and Narcissa go?" Tom asked and hoped Severus would at least answer that.

"They returned to the manor. School begins in a few days and they want to be with Draco, Narcissa's been very protective lately." Tom nodded accepting that answer and allowed Severus to go back to the others.

_Malfoy Manor _

As they left the party Narcissa clung to Lucius. She needed to be as close to him as possible this was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done. She also knew that this was going to be easy compared to what she would have to do soon. As they left the manor they were able to apparate to their home. As they walked to their sons room Narcissa could feel her panic grow. Draco thought he hated him, how would he react. Lucius tried to calm her but she wouldn't let him. It was her actions that had caused this. If she had been stronger. Less afraid this wouldn't have happened.

But no she had to be weak and now her sons were paying for it. She didn't want to have only one child she didn't want it to be lonely. She knew Lucius felt the same he had been an only child himself and knew from experience it was lonely. She paused outside his room before she knocked and Lucius squeezed her hand as her son yelled to enter.

Upon entering they found their oldest child on his bed surrounded by clothes and hair products obviously trying to pack for school. Narcissa sat on what could have possibly been the only clear space on the bed and his father took the chair.

"Baby" Narcissa began "I have some things to tell you and I want you to stay quiet till I finish." At his nod she continued. "The day I found out I was pregnant I was so happy. A friend of mine had told me she was expecting and I had been so jealous. Her name was Lily." At Draco's look she nodded he knew it was Lily Potter and wanted to say something but she continued. "We were in hospital at the same time due on the same day. We were so excited, when the day came though Lily had complications and her baby was still born. A few hours I went into labour. I was terrified I'd been told about Lily and didn't want anything to happen to my baby. Not even the doctors suspected but I had twins."

Draco was shocked he couldn't have said anything if he wanted to. Twins? Lily baby still born … but Harry… NO. NO WAY! His parents watched his facial expressions change and knew when he worked it out.

"Please let me finish. Lily was devastated and I was terrified. Tom had changed. It wasn't safe anymore we were his friends and he didn't harm us yet but we could see it was coming. Once he respected those who followed him and his ideals but now he tortured them for minor mistakes. I was sure I couldn't protect you both. One I could watch constantly, keep Tom away from but two it was impossible. Then I thought of Lily and how wonderful a mother she would be. James wasn't there yet he was away. I looked at you both sleeping peacefully one of you an image of your father and the other with the Black looks. It would be so easy. I went to lily and told her what I was thinking. She asked me to wait for your father to return the next day but I refused. I told her to choose then and she agreed. James was a cousin, he had the same hair and skin colouring all he needed was something from Lily so we changed the eyes. When your father returned I told him what I had done and he agreed. Tom had just tortured Severus."

Draco just stared at them and nodded. It made sense the Dark Lord was unpredictable, but Harry, his brother. Wow. "Does he know? Does anyone know?" Draco asked.

His father answered "your brother doesn't know. Severus does and so does Bella."

Draco nodded Sev would be his godfather too and it explained why he was so tough on him. Sev had always punished Draco and Draco knew how to behave, but with Draco it was in private, he didn't have that option with Harry so he had to do what he could to teach him. Harry of course didn't know that and it cause a lot of resentment. He thought Draco got away with it but his punishments were usually worse; he got punished by Severus and then his father. "So when are you going to tell him and what's his actual name? I know you didn't name him Harry." Draco said with a tone of distain for the name.

"We don't know when we're going to tell him, but it will depend on the Dark Lord. No, we did not name him Harry. He was going to be Casimir Severus Malfoy." Lucius told him and Narcissa smiled.

"Sev was so happy, he was instantly devoted to you both. I think it hurt him that he didn't have Cas in Slytherin." Lucius nodded and Draco grinned.

"I can't wait to tell Blaise he'll be so jealous he always wanted a brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Two: Anger and Plans

Tom Marvelo Riddle once again sat in his throne upon the diesis watching his followers. This time however, he was far from pleased. He was trying to hide this from his followers of course, he didn't want their distrust. Glancing around the room he finally spotted the source of his displeasure.

The Malfoys.

You may wonder why Lord Voldemort would be displeased with his second in command and the man's wife. This goes back to something he learned shortly after last year's party. He recalled all of his interactions with Harry and felt something he hadn't noticed before. A pull he had always hoped for and never felt. Harry Potter was his mate. This of course was something to be happy about; this in its self is not what had the Dark Lord angry. That comes in later. Upon learning this Tom ordered his inner circle to take shifts in watching Harry's friends during the times they were in the open and trying to find where Harry was. He had set Rabastian and Rodolphus Lestrange a special task. He wanted them to find every bit of information on Harry. He wanted to know everything.

This lead to them finding something he had not been aware of. Something he would have known if it hadn't been covered up. Something hidden by the Malfoys.

He watched Lucius and Narcissa speaking to Severus and saw the woman's eyes shift to the door. It was then he remembered that they had left early last time and decided to prevent a repeat of that event. He called over Parkinson and sent him to tell Lucius he required his presence at the end of the evening. He watched the man approach the blond and after a few seconds Lucius looked his way and nodded. He understood and would obey. As Tom watched them throughout the night, his anger simmered.

Lucius had better have a good explanation.

Hours later the party was ending and Lucius sent Narcissa home with Severus. He had an idea what this was about and didn't want her here while this discussion took place. He had seen the looks his Lord had given him throughout the night and had a feeling he knew. Lucius sighed as it was just Tom and he left. He approached Toms 'throne' and tried to rid his face of all expression.

"Tom, Parkinson said you wished to speak to me." Lucius said standing in front of the diesis. Tom watched him and Lucius shivered. He did not like seeing the look in his friend's eyes. It was the look that when he was – different – it meant pain.

"Lucius. I trust you know what I have gad Rabastian and Rodolphus working on this past year." he asked and Lucius nodded, it was as he expected.

"Yes Tom I am aware."

"They have found something interesting. I am sure you know what I speak of. Something I believe I should have been told by you. And something I believe should never have been hidden." Lucius nodded.

And Tom continued. "Tell me if at any point you have something to add but this is what they tell me. They tell me the birth records in storage are fake. That Lily Potters son was dead at birth. That Narcissa and her gave birth on the same day. That Narcissa had twins. That she gave one to Lily Potter along with the birth certificate that was hidden. "

Lucius nodded to each statement.

"They tell me Harry Potter, who is my mate, is your son." As he finished his voice was deathly quiet and as Lucius nodded to that last statement. He closed his eyes. His mate was Lucius son. Lucius had in a roundabout way kept his Mate away from him. He couldn't be angry. He had to find out why. "Lucius, tell me." He ordered and Lucius was quick to obey.

He knew Tom was angry but he knew he would get this chance. "We were unaware until she went in to labour. She was terrified her friend Lily had had her son and he was still born. She was so happy when she had both and they were healthy. But she was afraid. You had changed so much. She didn't know what to do. I wasn't there and she didn't think he could protect them in what was too come. " Tom nodded he knew Narcissa possessed some ability of sight. "She then realised what she could do, Lily had always loved children and James was unaware of the fate of their child. She took our baby to Lily and told her what she wanted. Lily agreed and it was done. The glamour's are minor, they made him look more like Lily and he already looked a bit like James. He got it from Narcissas family. " Tom had not said a word through it all. He now nodded.

"What is his name?" he asked and Lucius replied.

"Casimir Severus Malfoy. We were going to call him Cas." Tom nodded his acceptance.

"I understand Lucius. She did the right thing. " Lucius nodded and Tom continued to think. "I think its time to implement some new changes in Hogwarts…." Lucius nodded knowing this is what Tom wanted to get Cas. "First off I think the school board needs to monitor the teaching staff and be allowed to make some changes. You will take this position as your child is there. Secondly the students need someone to talk to, the muggles call this a councilor research this, Narcissa will be good for this position as she will be there with you anyways. Thirdly there is to much inter house rivalry, splitting them by year level shall fix that."

Lucius nodded, this was perfect both he and Narcissa would be in the school and Draco would be closer to Cas it was perfect "I now need to speak with the juniors. I will see you, Narcissa and Severus in the morning." He said and Lucius nodded as Tom left to talk to the children.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Three: The Train

The Burrow

Morning of August 23rd

Harry James Potter woke to a persistent knocking on the door. He sat up and looked around trying to find his glasses. As he put them on he looked over to the other bed in the room. His best friend Ronald Weasley was also awake. He was looking around as though trying to find the source of the sound and it took a couple more seconds for him to realize it was the door. When he did he was not happy.

"GO AWAY!" the red head yelled at the person causing the noise. Instead another red head walked in.

"Mum said to get the two of you up. We have t leave in an hour and she wants to make sure the two of you don't forget anything." Ginny told them way to awake for this hour of the day.

"I still don't see why we have to be there a whole week before classes. It makes no sense." Ron said as he got up.

Ginny shrugged and left the room. Harry agreed with him. It didn't make any sense, every other year the students arrived on September 1st and began classes the next day. None of the adults seemed able to explain the change either. Ms. Weasley just said the letter informed parents students were to be there early and the train would be leaving at 11.00 August 23rd, and apologized for any difficulties. Harry got up and sighed, whatever caused the change was probably bad. It was going to be a long year.

After they dressed and packed the last of their belongings, the two boys went downstairs. And headed to the kitchen. They were as usual the last to enter. Ginny and Hermione must have either finished packing the night before or gotten up earlier that the two boys.

Once breakfast was over they gathered their belongings and left the burrow, with a ministry approved escort of course, and left for the train.

Upon arriving at Kings Cross station, and going through the barrier, the Aurors left and the group split up. Ginny boarded the train and went to save them a compartment while the other three waited for the others. As the group waited the Malfoys came through the barrier. For the first time, the friends saw, it was not only Lucius and Draco, but Narcissa as well. Harry and Hermione had never seen her before, it was Ron who told the other two who she was, all he could see by looking at her was that she was beautiful, the Malfoys were on the far side of the train from them, where the Slytherin children boarded, but Harry could see her hair and the way she held herself and was amazed. He quickly looked away but he could feel eyes on him. Thinking it was probably Draco making plans to harass him, he tried to ignore it.

About three minutes later, Luna and Neville appeared beside them and Luna threw her arms around him, at the same time Hermione hugged Neville and Luna switched from Harry to Ron, the whole time Harry felt the eyes on him. He finally turned and saw it wasn't Draco watching him but his mother. She turned to Lucius and said something that caused him to look over too. The two of them met eyes for a few seconds before Harry turned to his friends and they boarded the train. The eyes followed him till he was out of sight.

DRACO'S VIEW

I watched Cas – Harry I had to call him Harry interacting with his friends and felt extremely jealous. Not only because they got his attention and I did not but because they could interact with each other and show how close they were and my friends and I could not. We had to keep up appearances and seem like we were distant from each other and cold. We were Slytherin's after all.

I heard mother and father talking and saw them watching Harry. He met father's eyes for a second and then looked away and quickly boarded the train. I know mum was worried because he had no guard I was too. I know it seamed like I hated him but I didn't. I had always wanted to be his friend, right from the start. Those fights, on my part anyway, were because of jealousy. Towards his friends because I wanted him to be my friend, he refused, he preferred those others over me, at the start when I insulted them I was trying to make him see they were unworthy.

Later he himself became the focus of my because of his friends, thewy were so close but most of all because of Hermione Granger. She was beautiful, she was amazing, but despite this all she was a mud-blood. The dark-lord until recently was set on killing all muggle borns and cleansing the wizarding world. The Malfoys were his subjects and we had to obey but now, now Tom was back and I could finally tell her I like her, maybe.

I boarded the train and walked to my friends, my parents had finally given me permission to tell them all. Blaise already knew but I was forbidden to tell the others. It was hard to keep this a secret from my friends. The world sees Slytherins as evil, say we feel nothing. But we do. Not many see it, we only share it with those we trust, and that was mostly each other. Gryffindors may be loyal, but so are Slytherins. Were loyal to each other and to those we love.

Why else would so many of us go to prison for Our Lord?


	4. Chapter 4

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter four: The Changes

As the train pulled in to the station the students were all surprised to see their heads of house Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout waiting for them on the platform. The students were shocked to see teachers waiting at all. The only ones usually met at the beginning of the year are the first years and they weren't here. And it was Hagrid who met them not these four.

"As some of you may have realized" Professor McGonagall started smiling at the gathered students. "Things are going to be different this year. In an effort to encourage inter house friendships; Professor Dumbledore has decided that this year students will not be housed by house but by year level." She held up her hand to stop and argument being made. "Everything will be explained once we get to the castle. Once we arrive we will be meeting in the Great Hall. Once there you will sit by year level. Fifth and sixth years may sit together. " the Transfiguration teacher almost smiled when she saw the mutinous expressions on the faces of the students; the Slytherins of course remained calm. The others were not pleased.

The students entered the hall and took the seats they had been directed too. It was obvious however they were not happy. The Gryffindors plan however of sitting as far away as possible by putting the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs between them was thwarted when the two other houses were directed to another table effectively leaving them to the Slytherins. Once again, they were not happy.

This for some reason didn't bother the snakes. Several of the lions noted districted. They were unaware that on the train Draco had told them that Harry was in fact, Casmir and his younger brother. They all decided to give this a go and see if they could make this easier for the lion to accept. As they took seats several Slytherins smirked as they saw the Gryffindors trying to put as much space between the two houses as possible. So of course they made it as difficult as possible.

The Gryffindors were not happy with this arrangement therefore they tried to get space between them and the snakes and ignore them as much as possible. This was relatively easy because as soon as they were seated Dumbledore began to speak. "I'm sure the teachers have informed you there will be several changes this year. They may not have informed you of the extent of these changes." He said surveying the crowd. " First off, Lord and Lady Malfoy will be spending the year with us, Lady Malfoy will be taking a new position in Hogwarts, one that has never been tried in a wizarding school, but is popular amongst the muggle community; a counselor. This position will be further explained to you in your house meetings. Lord Malfoy is here as a representative of the Board of Governors. The position of DADA Professors will be filled by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who will be arriving soon." When he said that Harry and the other Gryffindors had a quick discussion, all seem pleased. "Another big change is that from this year you will now be housed by year level the only differences will be fifth years and above." He put a hand up to stop the outraged whispers around the room. "Fifth and sixth years Gryffindors and Slytherins will be together as well as fifth and sixth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Seventh years will have rooms of four with one of each house. This will from now on be a permanent change, no exceptions. You will have a year level supervisor as well a head of house. There will be year level meetings as well as house meetings at least once a week." He finished and the Slytherins wore their masks but the other three houses had a shocked expression. No one knew quite what to say. He took the opportunity to continue. "You will be taken to your new rooms after the feast. Now dig in." he clapped twice and the food appeared on the tables. The Gryffindors looked at each other in shock and seemed to decide simultaneously to work it out later. They began to eat and talk all at once still ignoring the other people at the end of the table.

Harry noticed- much to his disturbance- there were a set of eyes on him from the head table. He glanced up several times and caught the new councillor looking at him. He did not however notice she was not alone in her fascination. Lord Malfoy also watched his son, he however was more discrete, as well as Draco and well most of Slytherin house. They were all fascinated with the idea of Draco having a brother and were determined to be friends. After all if he was a Malfoy he was obviously supposed to be in Slytherin… right?

As the meal finished and the food disappeared Dumbledore stood once more. The students silenced; for the Gryffindors this meant pausing the current conversation and listened to his announcements. "The Second years will now go with Professor Sprout, the Thirds, with Professor Flitwick, Fourth Professor McGonagall, Fifth and Sixth Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs with Professor Snape and Gryffindors and Slytherins with Lord and Lady Malfoy. Seventh years remain. " he smiled and the general population ignored him; they were not impressed. The Slytherins were silent as they awaited their guides the Gryffindors however continued their conversation; as far as the Slytherins could decipher it was about a muggle party with lots of alcohol. As the Malfoys approached the Slytherins stood. The Gryffindors did not.

Harry listened with the other Gryffindors as they continued their discussion about the holidays. Seamus was currently discussing a muggle party he went to with his mates, it sounded awesome "…they had vodka and pre mixed whisky and the cocktails were awesome….."

He was then interrupted by Lucius Malfoy – in his head Harry could never call him Lord- "if you would please follow me." He said.

The Gryffindors stood, still talking ".. and there were like a hundred of us, their parents were outta town. Probably a good thing the cops showed up at least three times before they shut us down, but still…" Harry looked up at that point not sure why they seemed to be just standing there. Malfoy senior looked extremely annoyed and was just watching them. He then noticed the looks on the Slytherins faces and realised what he must be expecting. He leant over to Hermione and whispered "I think he expects us to stand in silence like the snakes." He said and she laughed as she glanced up. She realised he was right and was a little annoyed herself. He obviously never been around the Gryffindors before. She looked over to Ginny and Parvati. The group was quiet with in seconds of the girls making eye contact. They looked over to the Malfoys and were lead out of the room. The silence however was not permanent; the boys were talking with in minutes of leaving the room. It was ignored. The Malfoys entered the room first and the students followed.

"OK, first of all you may all call me Narcissa; this will be your new rooms. The head master has given permission to allow you to decorate and organize your rooms as you see fit. There are two sleeping areas, one for boys and one for girls; it's up to you which rooms you choose. There is also a kitchen if you wish to use it. We will be your year level leaders and I will be the councillor. I hope to get a chance to talk to you all and I'm sure we will all be good friends." Narcissa finished smiling.

The Slytherins smiled back, the sixth years all knew her as Draco's mum and the others could tell she was nice. The Gryffindors were less receptive. They stood silent and looked around what would be their new space and seemed to ignore what she said, she continued "we'll leave you to look around and will be back after, our rooms are across the hall so if you need anything don't hesitate to fetch one of us." Lucius nodded his agreement and they left.

It was going to be a LONG LONG year.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter five: The Misconceptions

The Slytherins walked into the middle of the common room and looked around. Most were unsure of how to act to keep the peace like they wanted to around the Gryffindors so they followed Draco and Pansy's lead. The lions likewise followed the lead of the golden trio. The Gryffindors left the Slytherins alone and explored the rest of the rooms. There was a kitchen as Narcissa had said and a bathroom off to the other side. There were two dorms both had their own bathrooms. Both dorms were neutral colours, one had black carpets and wooden furniture with white bed linens, obviously ready to be changed to whatever the students wanted them to be the other had white carpets and black linens, the wood furniture flowed out and in all the lions were pleased.

The Slytherins waited for a while for the others to return, however they wanted to sort the common room out so they had it ready for when Narcissa and Lucius returned, their head of house would likely come with them as he liked to have a house meeting the first morning. When the lions had not returned after a few minutes Draco and Pansy decided to get the group to start and that the others could join in if they wanted to when they came back.

About 20 minutes after the Slytherins had started the Parvati emerged after satisfying their curiosity. They saw that the Slytherins had started and immediately got defensive, Pansy looked up and was about to explain when the girls walked away. They went back to the group assembled in one of the rooms.

"The Slytherins have taken it upon themselves to arrange the common room. I think we should help them by organising the dorms. What room do you guys prefer?" Ginny asked the group.

When no one spoke up Harry asked "do you mind if the guys have the rooms close to the kitchens, it'd make it easier." The girls immediately agreed and the guys didn't really care, the girls knew they'd got the better deal. First of all they were closest to the extra bathroom and secondly Harry was closer to the kitchen and Harry was an amazing cook.

The group walked out into the hall where their trunks had been placed by the house elves to be sorted upon the decision of rooms. They sorted through and took their belongings to their elected rooms and choose their beds. The Slytherins would work it out, eventually.

Draco and Pansy were trying to work out what to do to show the Gryffindors they weren't trying to take over. When the Gryffindors emerged and went to the hall where all of their belongings and pulled out their trunks and seemed to separate. The girls went to the room closest to the bathroom and the guys went back into the room they had recently vacated. Draco looked like he was going to cry but Pansy smiled, they both wanted the bathroom. "Well I guess they got us back." She said and Draco smiled a little, he just wished they'd done it some other way. The other boys shuddered at the thought of sharing a bathroom with Draco in the mornings. It was going to be a difficult year. They finished off the common room and walked to the entrance to see what it looked like at that angle. Once they were satisfied that it was perfect they left to set up their rooms.

The girls walked into the room and looked around; the Gryffindor girls were setting up their belongings and decorating the room with posters. It was going to be different with twenty girls in one room instead of the usual five but it would be alright. Hopefully. The Slytherin girls tried to smile at the other girls hoping to make nice with their new roommates. Hermione and Ginny smiled back.

"We thought it would be easiest if we took these beds and you guys have those ones on that side, is that okay?" The brown eyed girl asked and the others nodded, pleased they were being considered. "We didn't mean to discourage you guys from setting up the common room; we just wanted it ready for when the Malfoys and Professor Snape came back." Pansy said and the two girls nodded. They would be okay.

The boys however were not going so well. The Slytherins walked in and the Gryffindor boys ignored them. Several beds on the side closest to the entrance had things covering them so they assumed they'd been taken. The Slytherins walked past those beds and stopped at the vacant ones. Draco and Blaise decided to have the ones closest to the Gryffindors hoping the lions had decided for the most reasonable of them to sleep closest to them. They knew the rest of the school disliked and judged them, they just hoped they would be reasonable and that they would be able to be themselves soon. Both Draco and Blaise were relieved to find that the beds beside theirs were occupied by Harry and Seamus. They both seemed to be the sanest of the lions. Once the boys resigned themselves to the fact that they were going to be completely ignored they began to set themselves up. When they were done, they looked around the room and smiled when they saw that like them the Gryffindors avoided house colours, instead there was a lot of black and blues and other semi-neutral colours. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Six: Group Meetings

The two groups remained divided the rest of the day, the Gryffindors stayed in the boy's dorms and the Slytherins in the common room; the boys were unwilling to go to their room whilst girls were in there and the Slytherin girls had decided to keep the boys company. They were shocked that the other girls would enter the boy's bedroom but refrained from comment. It was like this until an hour before dinner when Lucius and Narcissa returned.

They were surprised to find the Slytherins in the common room looking tense; they knew they'd hoped to make friends with the Gryffindors or at least Harry and his friends. Especially since Draco had told them Harry was his brother. Narcissa smiled at the group and they tried to smile back, she could see they were upset, "So, what's happened? Where are the Gryffindors?" she asked as she and Lucius took seats. It was Draco who responded.

"After you left the Gryffindors walked off, after awhile we decided to start to set up. Granger and the Weasley girl came out and saw we were setting up and went back to the group. They then decided to choose rooms and set up. When we finished out here we went to the dorms and set our own stuff up. Since then we moved out here and they took over the boys' dorm. We haven't seen them since. " He finished and Lucius nodded he could see they would be upset; the boys would be unwilling to go into their own rooms while the girls were in there and the Slytherin girls wouldn't go into the boys dorms.

Narcissa nodded, "I think we should have a group meeting, Lucius if you could get the lions." At her husband's nod she pulled out the things she would need. She placed the quill and sheets of parchment on the arm of her chair and started to discuss the assignments the two year levels had over the summer.

Lucius walked down the hall and found himself outside a dorm, there were twenty double beds inside ten along each wall each with a bed side table on each side and a trunk at the end. The Gryffindors were seated around the front of the room, it looked as though the room had been halved with the Gryffindors taking the first five beds of each side. They were all seated around the area, mostly on the beds and he was slightly concerned to see his younger son and Ms Granger lying together on what he assumed was his son's bed. He knew Draco liked the girl and didn't want either of his sons to get hurt. "Narcissa would like to have the whole group in the common room." He said and was pleased to see a couple of the closest children flinch.

The others simply nodded and got up. The group walked to the common room and found seats on the vacant chairs and cushions, Narcissa smiled as they began to find seats; she wondered why none of them sat on the couch until the last four emerged. It was Harry himself along with the girl her son liked as well as two girls she believed to be Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. The girls sat on the couch and Harry sprawled across the three girls laps. He was seated in Hermione's lap but his legs were across the other girls.

None seemed to mind.

Once everyone was settled Narcissa decided to begin. "Well I'm glad to see everyone's settled and that the common room has been set up." She smiled and most of the Slytherins smiled back slightly. The Gryffindors ignored the statement and were barely paying attention. Draco was staring at Harry on Hermione's lap. Harry didn't notice as he and the girls he was lounging on were pulling faces at each other, the rest of the group were watching. Lucius and Narcissa both noticed, Lucius would have interfered but Narcissa indicated not to this group was her responsibility, she would get them to like her or at the very least respect her. "So tomorrow were going to spend the day getting to know each other. I suggest an early night tonight so everyone's early for an early start. If we all meet up after breakfast back in this room we can get started. One more thing before we end for the night; the school rules state that there are no girls on the boy's dorms and no boys in the girls. I just thought to point that out to those of you whom were unaware. " a couple of the lions rolled their eyes at that point and those were lucky Lucius's back was to them, Narcissa protests would not have stopped him punishing them. Narcissa then continued, "So I think we've covered everything. You're free to go but Lucius and I will be staying until dinner for those of you who wish to talk." The Gryffindors stood and split between the dorms to discuss these recent changes.

Lucius and Narcissa waited until they were sure all of the students from both houses had gone down to the Hall for dinner before they left themselves. They didn't get far however, as soon as they made their way to the end of the hall their rooms were on they were intercepted by Minerva McGonagall "Oh Narcissa, I was hoping to catch you sometime soon, do you have a moment?"The other woman said softly seeming flustered.

Narcissa glanced at Lucius as she agreed she could spare a couple minutes, her husband seemed curious as to what the woman had to say. "Well I'm afraid it's a private matter so if we could step into your office for a moment?" Narcissa glanced once again at Lucius and he nodded once again.

"I will meet you in the hall." He said and she smiled gratefully. She led the older woman to her office and closed the door behind her.

"So what seems to be the problem Minerva?" Narcissa asked the older witch.

The older witch responded with a smile and said softly "Narcissa, your position would make it easier for you to speak to the students and I believe a couple of the Gryffindors on your dorm groups would benefit from it." She said and began to list several names for the younger woman to consider. Narcissa nodded to each one and tried to hide her devastation when her sons name was mentioned. She had of course planned to speak to all the children in her group but it was good to get some insight from the woman who knew them better.

The group arrived back from dinner and the Gryffindors returned to their rooms as the Slytherins sat around the common room. A few hours later the Slytherins decided it was time to retire to their beds. The girls were slightly more confident this time because of the positive reception they received. They were once again received warmly and welcomed into the conversation. The boys however were once again basically ignored by the general group. Luckily however the bathroom was free. The Slytherins didn't bother protesting as Draco went for the first shower; they knew he was obsessive about hygiene. The Slytherins sat around talking amongst themselves as the rest went through the shower. After every one was done they were ready to call it a night. The Gryffindors however were not. The Slytherins soon decided to put up a silencing barrier between them and the Gryffindors. Harry saw what they were doing and grinned. Draco finished the barrier and it blocked out all the sound of the rowdy Lions, and the Slytherins were able to sleep. Only a few closed their curtains the others put up privacy charms, they could see out but no one could see in.

It was later that night when Draco awoke, he couldn't pin point why but something was wrong. He glanced around without moving. He quickly realised it wasn't any of the other Slytherins. He then saw light coming from the door way. He turned over still feigning sleep; he cracked his eyes and saw it was Granger she pulled the curtains open for the bed next to his. He snapped his eyes open; Harry was tossing from side to side. Hermione held his arm and shook him awake. Harry then sat up quickly, a few seconds later Hermione had her arms around Harry and he looked like he was crying. Her wand was on the bed beside them still lit. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hermione climbed in beside him and kept holding him. Draco closed his eyes and tried to process what he had seen. His brother was hurting. He was hurting and he couldn't help him.


	7. Chapter 7

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Seven: Breakfast in

The next morning Draco woke and quickly looked over, they were both still there asleep on his brother's bed. He then lowered the privacy charms and looked around several of the other Slytherins were waking up and several were already sitting up. They were looking over at where Harry and Hermione were sleeping and they were not impressed the girl was in their rooms. Draco just shrugged at them and Blaise raised an eyebrow, He would explain to them later. Draco got up and walked to the bathroom, by the time he came out Harry's bed was empty. He sat back on the now made bed and waited for the others to be ready. It was twenty minutes later the group left the room and sat in the common room to await the girl's arrival.

The common room was empty which made Draco wonder where Harry and Hermione were, Weasley was still in bed, they wouldn't have left without him. They sat in the couches and a few minutes later the Slytherin girls came out. They came and sat on the couches across from the boys and Blaise scowled, "What took you guys so long?" Pansy and several other girls rolled their eyes.

"Honestly guys, it takes time to get ready, you know that." Pansy said sweetly. Draco rolled his eyes smiling slightly. "If you're nice to me I'll tell you what the Gryffindor girls told us," she teased and Draco looked up curious; he wanted to know what they had said. The guys remained silent so she continued. "They suggest we stay here this morning, instead of going to the great hall, Ginny Weasley said it may take longer but apparently it's worth it, she wouldn't say what it was but I think we should stay."

The girls nodded and the guys reluctantly agreed. They started talking about their new classes for the year and planning their groups. The Gryffindors began to emerge most the boys shirtless while the girls were mostly still in their pyjamas. The Slytherin girls smiled and a couple of the other girls smiled back. Ginny and Parvati sat with Pansy on the couch and looked over at the guys across from them,

"So are you guys going to stay? It's going to be awesome." Ginny asked.

Pansy smiled and nodded "I think I convinced them to change our plans for today, it is more convenient since Lady and Lord Malfoy will be meeting us here. So why are we staying?" The other girls smiled once again and pointed to the kitchen.

"Harry's cooking breakfast." She said as if that explained it all. A few of the Gryffindors smiled at that.

The Slytherins however had no idea what this meant, Parvati seeing their blank expressions decided to explain the statement. "Harry likes to cook and he's really good at it, he used to go to the kitchens and cooked but now there is a kitchen and he can make us breakfast." The Gryffindors all seemed to like the idea whereas the Slytherins glanced at each other not really knowing what to think. They didn't want to seem like they were taking advantage, they didn't want to intrude if Harry was not willing to cook for more than his friends. However, if the other house were doing it they did want to make friends. Their worries however were settled when Hermione came out and joined the other girls on the couch.

"So, I've been kicked out. It shouldn't be too much longer, he's starting to cook now," she said smiling. Ginny grinned all the Gryffindors knew what she meant- "Harry hates other people in the kitchen while he cooks." Hermione explained when she saw the questioning looks.

It was forty minutes later when Harry called for help, "Guys I need a little help." He called, the girls stood, and progressed to the kitchen, and they emerged carrying plates and utensils along with platters of food. There was pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, many types of muffins as well as bowls of chopped fruits and yogurt. The Slytherins were all shocked at the spread the other boy had been able to prepare and they were all glad they had decided to remain; they had just finished eating and were downing cups of coffee when the Malfoys arrived.

They had been concerned that none of their group had been at breakfast; they knew however, it wasn't a huge issue. They thought they would find them all sleeping and were very surprised to find the whole group sitting in the common room drinking coffee. Narcissa smiled and took a seat on one of the chairs, "Were being joined today by your heads of house in a few minutes, so how did last night go?" she asked and this time a few of the Gryffindors smiled back.

"I think we may have gotten about 2 hours sleep." Collin Creevy said and the others laughed,.

"That would still be an improvement on last year." Harry teased and several others smiled.

They carried on like that for a few more minutes before the door opened and Severus Snape entered, the Gryffindors silenced immediately even as several Slytherins greeted their head of house. After twenty more minutes with no sign on McGonagall, all three of the Slytherin adults were growing impatient. It was then, that the doors were reopened and in walked Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.


	8. Chapter 8

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Eight : Meetings and Surprises

Harry and the other lions cheered as the new DADA Professors entered the room. Narcissa smiled at her cousin and the man she knew was his partner and he nodded on response. She smiled on sympathy at Severus as she heard him sigh; Lucius stood and walked over to the new comers. "To what do we owe your company?" He asked politely.

"Not that it's any of your business but, we ran into Minerva as we came in and she informed us that she was unable to attend this... gathering. She asked if we were interested on coming in her place. We agreed." Sirius informed him in an annoyed tone. Lucius simply nodded and walked back to the group. He knew of he wanted to get close to his son he would need these men's help. As the other man walked away, Remus whispered something to Sirius who rolled his eyes in response; before he could reply Lucius began address the group.

"Well it seems Professor McGonagall was unable to make it. Instead she has sent Professors Black and Lupin to help us today." He said and indicated for them to take seats. Sirius ignored the chair beside the other Professors and instead conjured another beside the couch and began a whispered conversation with Harry.

"Hey Cub, it feels like forever since I saw you." Sirius said; in reality it had only been a week.

While Sirius had been found innocent just before the summer began, he had been unable to take custody of Harry until the ministry filed the paperwork. Because of the focus on Sirius the Order had been required to temporarily relocate, it had made it very difficult to spend time together.

"I'm glad to see you too. What did Moony say?" Harry asked curious, he knew they had been together for the last few months and he wanted to know what he had said to make Sirius roll his eyes.

"He told me to play nicely with the other adults or I can't play with the kids." He looked put out when Harry laughed but before he could reply to his godson's amusement Narcissa decided to begin.

"Well now that everyone has arrived I think we should begin." She said from the front of the room. "Yesterday I said we were going to spend time getting to know one another." The Slytherins hid their enthusiasm and their disappointment when they saw the uncertainty they saw on the faces of the Gryffindors. The girls had been hoping they had shown the girls they had been trustworthy, the boys however had anticipated this being a problem. She smiled optimistic despite the children's reactions. She hoped like Lucius that once they saw that they had dome things in common they would put their old prejudices aside. "So I think we could start off with everyone telling the group one thing about their summer. How about we start with someone and go around the circle. Pansy how about you start." Pansy nodded and we began.

"We'll over the summer I spent a lot of time with my cousins from France." She said and Narcissa nodded smiling they went through the students and Narcissa discreetly watched the students on the list McGonagall had given her the night before. She noticed unlike some others their comments had nothing to do with their families. This was going to be difficult. She hated to see children being hurt, it was one of the aspects of Tom's past that had bothered her the most.

When it got to Hermione she snapped out of her musing; this girl was one of her son's friends, Draco's crush, as well as one of the names on her list: "Well I spent most of the summer with my aunt and cousins in Australia." She didn't add any more and Narcissa nodded. Unlike Pansy this girl did not seem pleased with the fact. Narcissa moved on to Neville who had spent the summer researching some new type of plants and Ron who simply said that Harry came over before she finally got to her youngest son.

"I spent the last 6 weeks at Ron's place."

Not much information but something in his tone suggested that was all he was going to say. Narcissa nodded and moved on to Ginny who finished them off with the short answer of: "Quidditch with the boys." Well it added to the boy's answers.

"Okay well that was interesting..." she said pausing at the slight snort from someone on the Gryffindor group, Lucius and Severus both sent dark looks at the group and not another sound was heard as Narcissa continued. "Now I was thinking we could split into groups and talk a bit." The Slytherins nodded and the Gryffindors made no response, so she split them into four groups assigning each of the males to a group and sending them off with a page of questions, as she went form group to group as needed. Both Harry and Draco were assigned to Severus.

As she floated around she quickly noticed Sirius responded negatively to her presence. She guessed he still had a little resentment about the whole childhood thing. She and Bella both admitted they sometimes treated him badly and were both sorry. She hoped they could overcome their problems for Harry's sake. They had no intention of giving up their son and knew her cousins and his mates support would make it easier for Harry to become Casimir.

Severus was struggling. Narcissa could tell. She went over and joined his group, trying to help with whatever he was struggling with, she knew it would be something with one of her sons; they were the only things he would let to get to him. She knew Draco understood that he sometimes had trouble expressing emotions properly but he also knew Harry did not. Severus adored both of his godsons unconditionally and always wanted what was best for them. But sometimes concern, possessiveness (he always hated anyone coming between him and Draco- sometimes including Narcissa and Lucius themselves,) and protectiveness along with other things came out as anger; this time it was a mixture of possessiveness and jealousy, not for Draco but for Harry.

She sat in the chair beside Sev, gently rubbing his arm he glanced over smiling softly before he glanced over at his godson who incidentally was looking over at Sirius and his group as if he wanted to be with them. Severus looked angry and was glaring when Harry's attention switched back to him, seeing his expression Harry shifted a little putting a small space between him and those around him. I sighed softly as I realised I would have to tell my cousin the truth, at least to saved Severus some stress. Then hope he did not ruin it all.


	9. Chapter 9

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Nine: Group happenings

By the end of the day Severus was unendurable, even Draco and the others of his house were trying to avoid gaining his attention, at first it had mostly been directed at Harry but for the last twenty minutes or so it had been silent. They were still in groups but now Lucius and Narcissa had switched so Lucius could offer support to his brother. The two ex-Slytherins had long since moved their group to the other side of the room almost out of sight to the group Sirius led, despite not being able to see them, every so often Harry would glance over in their direction; Severus caught him several times, the result was now a very annoyed and therefore snarky potions Master and a very defensive and irritated teen. Lucius and Draco met eyes and glanced at Harry who was once again looking longingly in the direction of his '_godfathers'_ group. They couldn't really blame him, no one on the group seemed to be communicating well. They had tried for a while but Harry had wanted to be with his Siri and Sev was now hurting. When Sev hurt, everybody suffered.

Harry turned his head as he heard his godfather laugh; he looked in the direction he knew his group was trying to work out why he was here instead of with Sirius. Ron and Mia (Hermione) were both with him but Harry was not. Instead he was on the other side of the room, with Both Malfoys and the dungeon bat. Wonderful. Draco wasn't so bad but his father and the potions Master was a bit much. The senior Malfoy kept watching him and the Potions Master was constantly focusing each question on him. Added to that, the only other Gryffindors in the group were Neville -who was too scared to speak,- and Seamus who was by now glared down by Severus. Harry let out a sigh and turned back to the group. Severus met his eyes obviously furious; Harry shifted back a little taken aback at the expression. He hadn't been paying attention but jeesh. He looked down, trying to avoid an altercation, after the dreams the night before he couldn't deal with Severus's trash. But no, he couldn't let it pass. "Mr Potter, perhaps you would like to comment." He said glaring. Harry simply shook his head and kept looking at the ground.

Lucius shook his head trying to convince Severus not to continue, the other man paid no attention. "Mr Potter, perhaps you could repeat what was last said." He said knowing full well Harry hadn't been paying attention. Harry simply shook his head still not looking up, he failed to see the look pass between Draco and Lucius as they knew what was to follow. "Well Mr Potter I suggest you pay attention rather than staring blandly at the Mutt... unless of course you desire to become just like him?" The last part was disguised as a question but obviously wasn't. Lucius closed his eyes and waited for the obvious reaction. Harry didn't disappoint.

"I can think of worse people to be like. At least he doesn't need to hide behind his friends." Was his response, Draco and Lucius knew what he was referring to, Severus had told them about Harry's trip into his pensive. Severus didn't really mind, they were memories he had shown Draco when he was explaining his dislike for Harry- something Draco now knew was false. But as far as Harry knew they were memories Severus despised that he was furious Harry had seen. Both Malfoy's knew that Severus was going to be angry and say something he was going to regret. Lucius tried to catch his eyes but was unsuccessful.

"Yes, I can see he and the werewolf have taught you well, I can't imagine why they are unable to obtain custody. You can consider yourself lucky I am as yet unable to deduct house points or Gryffindor would already be in the negative but I am sure I will be able to find some cauldrons for you to scrub for the next week." He sneered at the teen; Harry however hadn't heard the last parts of the man's rant. All he heard was the part about custody.

He was shocked. Siri and Remy hadn't told him that... were they unable to obtain custody of him? Would he really have to go back? After this last summer he needed to know he didn't have to go back. He began to panic; he had to get away from this situation, to talk to his godfathers to have them tell him it wasn't true. It couldn't be true Severus just wanted to get at him. If Remus and Sirius had been unable to win custody he would have told him right? He looked back at the cruel potions master's face as these thoughts raced through his mind, he could see the truth behind the words and that was what caused him to stand and before either man could react Harry had left the group and entered the dorms closing the door behind him.

LUCIUS POV

Lucius closed his eyes as his youngest son left the room. He wasn't angry at Severus and a quick glance at Draco showed he wasn't either, they had both seen the pain in Severus's eyes that they knew had been building up all day. Harry had unknowingly hurt Severus; he then said what he had in an attempt to hurt him more. Severus had provoked it by insulting the people he considered his god parents but that had been in pain at not being the one Harry wanted to be with. I had caused Severus pain when Harry had obviously disliked him, he had loved him since he was born, had promised to always be there for him as he had with Draco the fact that he could not had always upset him, then when Harry arrived at Hogwarts he had still not been able to take care of him, he heard Harry had suspected him of being the one after him in his first year and since then he had always just been the cruel potions professor. But now things could change now Harry could know they were his family, Sev had told him that Sirius and Remus had been unable to get custody and it was true they had not. Narcissa had used the real birth certificate to prevent it. As long as they blocked them they would have a chance to slowly convince Harry it was best for him to be with them. Once they got him close enough they could take him to meet Tom it would all work out. I looked over to my wife asking who should go talk to our son and she indicated that she would I stood about to go relieve her when the Wolfs and his group stood they walked over to his mates group and he walked over to the dormitories. As he entered I glanced over to Narcissa and raised an eyebrow. Hers rose in response and I walked over to join her leaving Draco to reassure Severus. He was better for it anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Ten: Group happenings

Harry entered the room and dropped ungracefully onto his bed. It wasn't true, they would have told him if they were unable to obtain custody. Wouldn't they? He sat up as someone entered, he lay back down as he saw it was Remus. He followed his honorary godfather with his eyes as he sat on the end of the bed beside him.

"Is it true that you can't get custody of me?" He asked needing him to say it wasn't. Remus closed his eyes lying back on the bed beside him and looking over.

"We couldn't over the summer, Sirius thinks someone was blocking us, were not going to give up. Dumbledore has arranged for you to have a room in our quarters and you can stay there over Christmas and we'll keep trying. Hopefully we can sort it out before the summer." He said softly and Harry nodded.

"Why can't I be in yours or Siri's group? I'm pretty much alone, Neville's to scared to talk and now so is Seamus" Harry whined and Remus laughed.

"We'll be breaking for lunch soon then we have the group games. Just play nice and it'll work out fine." Harry nodded and they stood to leave. As they walked out Remus met his partner's eyes and smiled, their cub would be fine.

As Harry walked off and Lucius went to speak to Narcissa, Draco moved to next to Severus and held his hand, Cissa smiled at their brother to show him that they understood, he wasn't trying to hurt their son, it was just the way he coped with being hurt. Their son would understand... they hoped.

Harry rejoined the group just a few minutes after Narcissa sat with them. She smiled as he sat down between Neville and Seamus and he shyly smiled back before quickly looking away. He missed the grin on Draco's face when he saw that. "Were going out for some group games in a few minutes. The elves are bringing lunch up for us and then were moving to the pitch." She told the group smiling.

The Slytherins smiled openly at the Malfoy matriarch but the Gryffindors were more subdued. Neville was as always terrified of the Potions professor and Seamus had been glared into submission within the first hour in the man's presence. They both glanced at Harry who was just staring at the carpet. Narcissa saw that they looked to her son before responding and filed it away for further speculation at a later time.

The elves popped in and the other groups stood and began to interact with the others. Harry and the Gryffindors stood and joined the others. For a few minutes Harry remained with the group but it wasn't long before Harry had joined his godfathers. Half an hour later Narcissa walked to the door and clapped her hands twice, "OK students, we are now going to move to the field for some team games, it you could gather in your groups and we'll head down."


	11. Chapter 11

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter eleven: Getting to know them

Once they reached the pitch, Narcissa stood in the middle of the group and clapped twice to get their attention, "now if you could all separate into your small groups and sit in your areas." She then proceeded to assign them their area. There were ten on each group sp it didn't take long to get them sorted. Narcissa was once again in the middle of the four groups with all four males leading a group. She was hoping to simply observe the game and the students. Once all the children were seated and as attentive as they were going to be – she could see several of the Gryffindors pulling faces at each other – she began to speak again.

"Were going to play a little game. Hopefully everyone will know it. It's a muggle game I was thinking we could put a wizzarding twist too. It's called Capture the flag." This got quite a bit of applause so she had to give it a minute. "I'm glad you all approve. Anyway as I was saying there will be a twist. You are allowed to use levitation charms and only levitation charms when attempting to retrieve the flags and you may use any spells you can think of to defend your flag, the only rule is that it must be easy to reverse." She glanced around at the children and smiled at the calculating expressions some of the children wore. She realised she would most likely spend a majority of the game un-jinxing unlucky victims. "As you may have noticed the field has been divided into four areas, if each group would like to select an area and construct your flags with the materials provided and we can begin in twenty minutes." The groups made their way over to the divided area and waited to be directed to their area. Well the Slytherins did. The Gryffindors however, ran on and 'secured' their area.

Severus sighed and led his Slytherins to the area Harry, Seamus and Neville decided would be theirs, and the students began to design the flag. He arched an eyebrow when he saw the way the Gryffindor boys snatched the materials out of each other's hands. He did not miss however that this was the first time Harry had not spent a majority of his time staring at Black. He smiled at the thought that Harry was enjoying himself enough not to worry about not being with the mutt. Narcissa clapped her hands again a few minutes later and called the group back in and told them they were going to begin. Draco put their flag on the pole and Slytherins tried to engage the others in a strategic discussion. They were uninterested. The Gryffindors looked around the field eagerly, ready to play. Several Slytherins were watching them wondering what they were thinking before they got a chance to find out Narcissa flicked her wand and the game began.

It was chaos.

It started out fine, the Gryffindors rushed in and separated amongst the three 'enemy' groups while the Slytherins were left to defend themselves against the enemy. This went on for almost half an hour with very little disruption before Longbottom got himself hit with a particularly vicious hex. Narcissa and Lucius both took him to the infirmary leaving Severus to supervise the children and wolf and his pet. The students didn't seem to realise they had left. Things went fine... for a few minutes.

No one would to admit to starting it, by the time Narcissa and Lucius returned the entire group was covered head to toe in mud; including Severus. He was fuming, sending vicious looks towards the other _Adults_. They however seemed thrilled. The Slytherins were silent as soon as they saw the Malfoy's, the Gryffindors however were not that intelligent, they continued to talk and laugh amongst themselves. Lucius looked ready to intervene but Narcissa stopped him, the children needed to see her take control.

She clapped her hands twice and the group started to calm down. Harry led the group closer to the others. Narcissa smiled at the expression on her youngest sons face, he looked so at peace. She directed her attention to the general group and saw the semi-afraid expressions on some of their faces. "I see you enjoyed yourselves. Shall we return to your rooms where you can clean yourselves up?" Narcissa and Lucius took control of the group whilst the others went to their own rooms to clean themselves up. They made their way to the new rooms and the children separated to gather their belongings. Pansy came back out and asked Narcissa if the girls could go use the Prefect bathrooms and she gave permission, this would enable the boys to get through quicker as well.

It was almost an hour later the last of the kids returned to the common room and Narcissa was no closer to finding out what happened than she had been at the start. Well, not much could be done anyway, she decided to simply continue with the team games. As the students played card games in their groups Narcissa and Lucius The others showed up and seated themselves quietly, Severus scowled at the other two men before turning his back and ignoring them. Narcissa saw him frown and followed his gaze. Harry and the other Gryffindors weren't playing. They had their heads together discussing something between themselves as the Slytherins kept playing their cards were on the ground as if they had never participated. She looked over to Lucius and saw he was looking at the other men obviously amused. They were both staring at Severus.

...Later...

Narcissa and Lucius were sitting on a couch in their quarters. Cissa was leaning against her husband's chest, thinking about the events of the day trying to decide upon her next step. The two groups within the group were much divided, although they were trying to get along, the Slytherins were making an effort (how much of that was their decision and how much was Tom's discussion with them was another story). She also considered the look on her cousin's face as he and his partner stared at her friend and knew what was on the other Black's mind. Well if her friend did chose that route it would probably make things easier, but there was much to get through before that could happen.

She sighed and looked at her husband, "We need to tell them." He nodded, he realised the same thing.

"Tomorrow. Severus needs to be there too."


	12. Chapter 12

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter twelve: Discussions and Traditions

As soon as the door closed Remus pushed his mate against it. His lips slammed into the other mans with enough force to bruise. Sirius wasn't complaining. After a few minutes the werewolf started to calm. He kissed down his mate's neck more gently until he came to his mark where he rested his head. "Siri, I want him." He said just loud enough for the other man to hear.

"I know, I do too." Remus smiled his little mate wanted his second mate with them almost as much as he did.

"You know he won't submit to anyone but me." He teased.

As he expected Sirius whispered in reply, "you know I wouldn't want him too." Remus pulled back and saw the longing in his mate's eyes. Poor Severus wouldn't know what hit him.

The next morning Narcissa was upon them as soon as they left their rooms. "Cousin," she smiled ,"we were hoping you and your mate could spare some time to speak with us this morning." She asked she saw Sirius trying to find a way out "It's about Harry."

She fit in quickly and could have sighed in relief when he nodded surprised.

"What about Harry... is something wrong? Cissa tell me!" he repeated continuously on the way to her rooms. He finally silenced as they reached the room and he saw the expressions on the faces of the other occupants. Lucius head a calm expression but his eyes portrayed his true feelings, there was a trace of panic in them mirrored in Severus's who looked slightly more pale than usual.

"Sirius, Remus, take a seat there's something I need to tell you..."

Meanwhile across the hall the Slytherins were getting another taste of life in the Gryffindor tower. Harry had once again prepared breakfast and the elves had cleaned up.

Today however there was no immediate adult supervision. Harry stood at the window watching the rain fall, still wearing his pyjamas and a robe – like all of the Gryffindors – he had been standing there for ten minutes lips pursed as though he was thinking about something, when he spoke. "I'm not getting dressed today."

The Slytherins all looked at each other hoping one of the others knew where that comment came from or what it meant. Hermione took pity on them and decided to explain. "When it's raining is the only time you don't have to get dressed. Any other time if you stay in your pyjamas all day it's just lazy. " she explained all this as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Pansy and several other girls seemed to be considering this concept; "What about on the days you have classes?"

"All you have to do is keep your robes done up and no one will see." Hermione explained.

"Schools not in session, what about when we are in the halls?" Draco asked glancing at Harry curious as to what they would do when his... no, their parents returned.

"Well, it's raining we don't actually need to leave these rooms plus it doesn't matter if we go around on our pyjamas the others will be doing too. And if people don't like it it's their problem." He said and the Gryffindors nodded.

"OK so how about we play a game."

"This is going to be difficult for you to understand but I hope you can listen before you react. Well as you know, Voldemort came into power some time ago now. When we first met him he was different..."

Sirius and Remus were shocked. They listened to the story Narcissa told them, she told them of the Tom Riddle they first knew of his change, of the woman in the hospital with her, of fearing for her two children, of the deal she and Lily made, of the past years, of the Tom they knew returning, of their suspicions involving Albus Dumbledore.

They listened in silence only interrupting here or there for questions. It made sense. Harry looked like James because it was what people expected. If you looked closer his features did more resemble the Blacks. The glasses added to the resemblance of James, but Lily's father needed them as well. His need for them would probably fade when the glamour was removed... if that was what Harry wanted. The two men could see the love Narcissa and Lucius had for their younger son and the devotion in Severus's eyes. They knew Harry had always wanted a real family and had hoped they could provide it for him but they knew this was better. Their cub deserved to be with his parents and they deserved a chance to prove themselves.

They nodded and looked towards the other three; "How can we help?" The look in Severus's eyes gave them hope. Not only that he would agree to bond with them – he wasn't going to have the option to refuse; but that he might be open to the idea to have children with them. Sirius and Remus had tried but a werewolf needed to bond with both mates before they could have children.

"For now we just need time to get to know him. Tom wants us to bring him to meet him by the end of the year." Lucius said and the others nodded.

"Easily enough done," Remus said and the others looked to him surprised. "Cissa when you organise your sessions fit him in on the second day. This will make him feel more relaxed, he already seems calmer around you. Lucius, you'll be harder, he's seen you with Tom and connects you with him so he'll take longer to come around, but he will. Just be there in the quarters when he has his sessions with Narcissa or in some of his classes. Once he sees how you interact with the other students or with Draco he might start to trust you. Severus, you need to be calmer. He knows he gets under your skin, but doesn't know why. He thinks you hate him, but now he senses something's different, he's confused so he tries to make you angry. He knows what to do with anger. Try spending time with him. I hear the Occlumency lessons didn't go well. Try again, you can tell Albus he needs the protection and Tom the truth. He does need the protection from Albus." The others nodded and he stood. "We really should get in there before someone gets hurt." He said and the other adults nodded standing their minds on what the other man had said if he was right this might just work.

They walked into the room and three out of five were shocked at what they saw. The kids were seated in a circle on the floor, the furniture lined against the walls, three were in the middle and Harry was standing with his hand on Hermione's head. The two Gryffindors shrugged and joined the circle as the Slytherins took chairs shocked. Harry shrugged and continued around the circle, "duck, duck, owl, pony, duck, cat, Mooney, duck, duck, GOOSE" he said as he got to Pansy. He was half way around the circle before she stood. She chases him as he went around twice and slipped into her spot. She glared as he stood and she walked to join the others in the middle. Muttering as she walked.

The game lasted twenty more minutes before Harry was finally beaten by Remus, the group put the room back together and were seated when Narcissa opened the discussion with "So why are so many of you in your pyjamas?"


	13. Chapter 13

From this chapter is my own work (bar the bottom half of this chapter and a small part of a upcoming chapter which was from the original)

All chapters are unbeta'd unless stated.

Thank you for being patient and waiting, for all of you who have subscribed to this story and all of those who have reviewed and given ideas.

In need of Beta for this story as the original one does not have time to do so.

* * *

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Thirteen: A Time of Integration

The children all looked towards the adults whom were now looking curiously at their students. Harry hesitantly smiled at the adults and said "were playing a game…"

Lucius raised his eyebrow at Harry's explanation. "That we can see but may we ask why?"

"Cos it's raining and we don't get dressed when it's raining…" Hermione explained in a small voice.

"Ah," Sirius said "that tradition…"

"Tradition?" Severus asked puzzled.

"When it rains, you don't have to get dressed. The old Gryffindor tradition, if you do it any other day your just considered lazy…"

"Pretty stupid tradition if you ask me…" Severus muttered under his breath, but the resident Gryffindors heard him and he received glares from all of them, especially Harry whom already hated being in close proximity to Snape at the current time.

"Well we like it." Harry stated with anger towards his potions professor, before he looked away and struck up a conversation with Lavender whose lap he was currently lying in. At this the other Gryffindors began to converse between each other and the Slytherins looked shocked at the blatant disregard to the adults within the room.

Lucius, annoyed at his younger son's antics, cleared his throat to get the attention of the Gryffindors.

Narcissa however smiled at them warmly. "I would like to begin with some one on one sessions with a couple of you today. I believe I will just choose randomly so how about…" she glanced around the room four a couple of seconds before declaring "Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger, Mr Zabini and Mr Longbottom? Is that ok?" Everyone just nodded their heads and so Narcissa continued, "If you just make your way to my office whenever you feel comfortable, it would be fine."

Narcissa stood and left to her office while the other adults turned to each other and began to interact normally, only glancing occasionally to monitor the students. The students began to settle themselves. While Seamus, Dean and Ron took to one of the tables to play chess, Harry remained in where he was with his head in Lavender's lap while his legs sprawled over Parvati. Hermione walked over to the bookcase that had been placed in the far corner and chose an ancient ruins text before she settled in to one of the couches. Quietly, Draco also took a book from the bookcase and sat beside Hermione on the couch in silence reading up on Charms. The rest simply went about their business, with Theodore Nott joining the three Gryffindor boys in a game of chess and Pansy joining Lavender, Parvati and Harry on the couches, talking about the latest _Teen Witch Weekly_, which had the three girls teasing Harry over his rating in the Cutest Boy Crushes of the Year that was produced in this week's magazine.

The men shared a secret smile when they saw that the Gryffindors and Slytherins had begun to integrate. However Lucius began to berate Severus on his attitude towards Harry and the Gryffindor traditions. Severus scowled at his brother. He knew that he should not have said that and should have kept his thoughts to himself, however he hated the fact that his other Godson was a Gryffindor and felt the need to keep to the traditions he could never understand. They were useless! Staying in your pyjamas when it was raining was nothing but lazy in his opinion. His Slytherins knew they were supposed to be dressed for eight on school days and eleven on weekends.

It was the glare from Harry that scared him. He loved his Godson and it hurt to see him glare in such hatred. It was beginning to take a toll on Severus's heart and mind. His heart kept telling him to try again and to never give up but his mind nagged at him constantly that Harry would never forgive him and he therefore should not try. The split between the two was painful and Severus was hard pressed to keep up with his heart and what those around him told him. He did not mean to hurt the boy but it was just too painful and hard to cope knowing that the boy never knew and currently was not close to discovering his true identity.

There was a loud bang from the doorway and a cloud of smoke followed by chocking from two teens. Standing in the doorway, chocking from the smoke that had begun to clear were the Weasley Twins. Not only were they standing in their common room, they were in uniform. "Harry, long time no see" George said clearly amused. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was there less than a week ago... is there something you forgot to tell me?" he asked grinning at the dismay on his best friends face.

"Well, little brother. **Professor Dumbledore realised,** in his absence we were unable to complete last year. **So he offered** us a chance to return." Fred and George explained grinning evilly. Switching speaking every few words.

"But the two of you didn't want to complete your NEWT's." Ron said still coming to terms with the fact his brothers could be with him for another two years.

"Well **no at first** we didn't, but **then we heard** about this new system **and, well** we couldn't resist." George laughed. "Dumbledore's **out there now explaining** the details to the Malfoys then **were set**." They looked at Harry and saw the smile slowly spread across his face.

"So you guys are staying. All year, and you will be in our classes? The twins nodded at every statement and in seconds they had their arms full as their black haired brother hugged them.

In the hall Dumbledore was informing the Malfoys or the re-enrolment of the twins and the fact that they were going to have to sort their class schedule as Minerva was too busy. This in fact shocked them the most; they knew how Severus was with his students. He may seem distant and cold to others but in his own house he was different. He was on first name basis with all his students and his open door policy was known by even the first years soon after their arrival. It was going to be difficult for him with this new arrangement but he would keep it up, somehow. Apparently, things were different in Gryffindor.

Severus arrived as Dumbledore arrived soon followed by the remaining marauders. Narcissa and Lucius proceeded to inform them of the new situation, the former Gryffindors seemed unsurprised but Severus looked shocked.

"How little does she have to do with her house ? If one of my students returned I would be doing anything in my power to merge them back in to their former positions."

Lucius smirked, "If they were your students they never would have left. They would have been too afraid you would be disappointed."

"True, let's just see how things go for now." Severus admitted ruefully.


	14. Chapter 14

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Fouteen – Meeting Blaise and Pansy

Blaise Zabini sat in his seat looking around the common room, watching his class mates busy themselves with their various activities and his house mates, if he should even call them that now that they had been removed from their houses, attempting to fit in to the Gryffindor lifestyle and, most importantly make friends with the Gryffindors. He also spied Draco attempting to befriend Hermione Granger, whom he knew he had a crush on him since first year but could never admit it to anyone due to the Dark Lord's transformed stance on Muggleborns.

Blaise sighed softly and looked longingly towards the Gryffindors playing chess. He wanted to join them badly but he did not feel as though he could. He knew he just would not fit. His eyes flickered to those around the room whom Narcissa had singled out to meet with and saw that none had made a move to attend such a meeting. Deciding it was better to get it over and done with, Blaise stood and moved towards the room, not noticing those intense blue eyes watching him from behind the chess board.

"Hi Mrs Malfoy," Blaise said softly, entering the office that Narcissa had inhabited.

"Honestly Blaise, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Cissa?" Narcissa asked in a huff.

"Maybe one more?" Blaise replied with a soft smile.

Narcissa smiled in return, at the boys antics. She had known his since he was a young boy and therefore knew his mannerisms when it came to company. However she also knew that Blaise was quite closed off in regards to anything personal.

"So is there anything that bothers you, Blaise? You know you can always talk to me. I've known you since you were six years old and I know when something is getting to you."

"It's just… You see my father wants to set up a marriage contract…"

"Ah, but you don't want him to?"

"No way! I mean, don't get me wrong I like Millie, but…"

"But?" Narcissa prompted.

"She's a girl!" Blaise blurted out, before quickly blushing and attempting to hide his head in his hands.

"So you're gay?" Narcissa asked, pressing for confirmation.

"Yeh, I love Millie but she's like a sister to me. I tried to tell my dad but he wouldn't have it. He started going on about how no heir of his would be gay and I was going to marry whomever he deemed suitable…" Blaise trailed off in thought.

"Is there anyone specific you do like Blaise?"

"Cissa! I… I like someone but it would never work out… He's a Gryffindor and he's…"

"He's…"

"He's Muggleborn…" Blaise explained in a whisper.

"Ah…" Narcissa looked thoughtful at the boy that had become her eldest son's best friend. She knew his problem, while not life threatening or pressing, still got to the boy as he could not be comfortable with himself because of his father's restrictions. Maybe she would talk to Lucius in to paying Blaise's father a visit to convince him that having a gay son was not wrong in Pureblood circles. After all, there were ways of gaining heirs such as adoption and those who chose to carry out the male pregnancy, often from various potions as bearers were very rare.

"Care to tell me who this boy is Blaise?" Narcissa asked smiling.

"Thomas…"

"Dean Thomas?" Narcissa questioned

"Yes…" Blaise murmured uncomfortably.

"Well, I think that I may be able to get Lucius to pay a visit to your father if you would like him to? Your father is shameful if he does not acknowledge your sexual orientation, after all homosexuality is widely accepted in the Wizarding World."

"He would?" Blaise asked hopefully, his eyes wide and staring at Narcissa in awe.

Narcissa smiled lightly, "he would if I asked him."

"Thank you," Blaise smiled brightly in gratitude.

"Now why don't you get back to the common room if there is nothing else you wish to discuss? Maybe you can go and join Dean in whatever he is doing at the moment."

"Yeh, I think I will. Thanks Cissa!"

When Blaise entered the Common Room once again, he saw that most had remained in their activities. Meeting Pansy's eyes, he nodded to her in confidence and she gave him a quick smile before quietly excusing herself from the group and leaving the room to go to Narcissa. Blaise ventured over to where the four boys who were playing chess and joined them, offering several maneuvers to both teams who were currently battling it out with pairs.

Pansy took a deep breath before pushing the door open to Narcissa's office and stepping though to her meeting.

"Oh hello Pansy, I should have known it would have been you who visited me next. I can't see Hermione or Neville coming so soon."

"I think Hermione will be in next auntie Cissa. Neville is a little shy around anyone but his own. I don't know why though, it's like he's been put down so much by others that he only has certain people he can rely on."

"I believe that there is some trouble in his past and I am most likely going to address that. Now Pansy, why don't you tell me what is wrong?"

"Ugh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Pansy started but Narcissa just cut her off.

"Try me."

"Well… You know that I have been going out with Theo and that our fathers have created a marriage contract? Well… it is set for June but I am not sure if I can wait that long…"

"Why not?"

"Because, my father and his will kill the both of us if we wait longer than six months. I didn't want it to happen and we tried so hard to be careful. I mean, I'm only sixteen and I don't think I can handle it but I know that I will need to…"

"Pansy what is wrong darling?"

"Aunty Cissa, I'm pregnant." Pansy whispered through ushered tears.

Shock was the first emotion that showed upon Narcissa's face but then came both worry and excitement.

"Oh Pansy, does he know? Are you both alright? Have you seen a healer?" Narcissa riffled through the questions.

"He doesn't know yet. I was too afraid to tell him because of everything with the Dark Lord and the whole school issue. I think I was just scared of his reaction and of fathers. I haven't even told mother and I don't know what to do…"

"Have you told anyone Pansy? It must be hard to bottle it up." Narcissa asked concerned for her considered niece.

"I talked to Millie. I was supposed to talk to Draco but you have so much going on right now I decided not to tell him."

"Well, I think that you and Theo should have a sit down and talk. Would you like to use my office or something? I know you are scared Pansy but you need to do this, sooner rather than later."

Pansy just nodded in confirmation, drying her tears on the sleeve of her pyjamas. "I would like to do it tonight, maybe after dinner?"

Narcissa smiled knowing that Theo would do the right thing and that she would need to be prepared to talk to both Cassius Parkinson and Isaac Nott in order to bring the wedding forward, possibly to Yule.

* * *

Updates will most likely be once every two days (UK Time) Depending on the chapter writing. I am confident with this one to a degree but there are small parts which I haven't thought about for the story. I decided to indulge you with two chapters as I changed chapter 13 and messed up the order so chapter 12 is once again tweeked but you may just feel more comfortable re-reading the whole thing but it is up to you.


	15. Chapter 15

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Fifteen: Hermione's Curiosity

It has been approximately two hours since Pansy had left Narcissa's office and Narcissa was beginning to become impatient. She understood that the Gryffindors would be wary of her and her motives but it was become to the point of rudeness after ignoring the summons of their councillor. She needed to get to know these Gryffindors as they were the closest to her son and she knew that in order to get on with her son and get Harry to accept her then she would need to understand him and his friends. Sighing, Narcissa stood to go to the common room in order to find one of the two Gryffindors when a hesitant knock sounded on her door. Sitting back down, hoping it would be one of the two students whom she had asked to meet with her, she called "come in," and waited patiently.

Hermione entered Narcissa's office hesitantly, not really wanting to be in the same room with Mrs Malfoy due to the negative encounters with her husband and son, let alone share her thoughts and feeling with the woman. She shifted slowly in to the room and sat down hesitantly in to the seat indicated by Mrs Malfoy's hand.

"Hello Mrs Granger," Narcissa started, "You are free to call me Narcissa or Cissa if it would make you more comfortable."

"It doesn't really matter to me," Hermione replied, shrugging her shoulders in clear defiance. Narcissa knew she did not want to be here but she was going to try to make this teen open up to her.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Narcissa asked pleasantly.

"I'd rather not talk at all…" Hermione replied stiffly, her body tense and her eyes looking towards the exit of the room. Narcissa sighed softly. She knew this was going to be hard and this girl who Draco had fell for was obviously strong headed and stubborn.

"Is there any particular reason why you will not speak to me?" Narcissa asked questionably.

"Are you being serious?" Hermione asked indignantly. "Your husband is a Death Eater, your son bullies me and I can guess whose side you're on and who you really work for. I don't know you and I certainly do not trust you. Therefore I am not likely to trust you with any secrets or thoughts I hold."

Narcissa looked shocked at the teenager in front of her. The Hermione Granger whom she had been told about by both her son and his comrades had described her as both a book worm and a love of authority. Therefore she was in total shock at the girl's words, especially as Narcissa was considered to be part of the higher authority within the school with her new job. Stumped Narcissa did not know what to do with the girl before her. She wanted the girl to trust her, after all, Draco hoped one day they would hook up and become husband and wife, she didn't want to hurt the girl but she knew that no matter what she could say, the girl would simply not be convinced. Unless…

"What if I gave you an oath?" Narcissa asked Hermione who looked startled that Narcissa had even talked after their long silence.

"What type of oath?" Hermione questioned.

"I will swear never to reveal anything you tell me to any other unless you give express permission and only to those whom you give me permission to reveal and no other. Also that I will not attempt to physically or mentally harm you. Does that seem reasonable?"

"I guess so. But I want a magical oath." Hermione countered, ensuring that Narcissa would not break the oath.

"Very well," Narcissa agreed and she lifted her wand and began, "I Narcissa Acacia Malfoy nee Black, swear on my life and magic that I will not reveal any information that I am entrusted with from Hermione Jean Granger. I will not intentionally cause metal or physical harm. Neither will I speak of our conversations without her express permission and only to the persons of her choosing. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Hermione concluded.

"As for my side and loyalty, I believe that it is not important to these conversations or the job that I do here. I am here as a guidance councillor and that is all that I will be while in this position. So where would you like to start?" Narcissa explained to the teen that was looking at Narcissa in shock due to the type of oath that she had voluntarily sworn. After all it was one thing to lose your magic from breaking an oath, but it was another to lose your life because you did not keep to it.

"I don't mind," Hermione stated, breaking herself from the shock of the moment. "Wherever you think would be best."

"How about with your family?" Narcissa asked lightly, thinking of a relatively safe topic. However it did not seem to be the case when the teen tensed at the question and diverted her eyes to the hands in her lap. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing… It's just my parents are Muggle born…" Hermione started and Narcissa knew that there was more to the tenseness of the teen than the fact that her parents were Muggles.

"Has something happened with them Hermione?" Narcissa prompted.

"It's just; they don't understand the magical world, that's all and well because they don't understand it, they don't understand me…" Hermione tried to downplay

"Hermione, I know that Muggles can be prejudice and I can also tell that you are trying to hide something from me. You know I have just sworn an oath to you and you can tell me anything in confidence. Please tell me what has happened." Narcissa asked, trying to get the teen to open up further.

Hermione studied Narcissa for a few moments, her thoughts reeling through the events of the last half hour and she knew that the oath prevented any information from being shared and therefore she knew she could afford to make progress, after all, she felt like she needed to talk to someone about it and she hadn't had chance to talk to Harry yet with everything happening in school.

"When I came back from first year, my parents, they thought something was wrong. They said I was different and that they didn't like it…"

"Different how?"

"I was talkative, read less books, wanted to go outside and play and I kept talking about my friends… My Dad yelled at me and told me they weren't really my friends and that they were just using me for my knowledge. But I knew that wasn't true. Harry saved me from a Troll and we were close. I knew that he was wrong and so I told him… Screamed at him actually… He told me that I had changed and he took me to a psychiatrist called Dr Vance or something…"

"Does your father still feel this way?" Narcissa asked concerned.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since…"

"Five years? But what about your mother," Narcissa asked startled.

"Not since second year. After I was petrified my mum wanted to take me out of Hogwarts. She started going on about how she would get me 'fixed' and we could forget about this stupid place and that I needed to go to the doctors. I flipped out at her and well, we haven't spoken since."

Narcissa took in a shaky breath.

"You are very brave to be able to stand up to your parents like that. Magic is a part of you and they can never take that away. I know many people however who couldn't stand up to their parents like you did and I can now see why you're in Gryffindor. What about the rest of your family?"

"Doesn't really matter about the rest of them. This summer was my last with them." Hermione explained, Narcissa knew there was something deeper as she was hedging.

"Your last?"

"Yes, I am never returning to the Muggle world again." Hermione stated stubbornly

"Did something happen?" Narcissa asked anxiously, her face betraying her fear of what may have happened. "You said you stayed with your aunt and cousins in Australia this summer, did something happen while you were with them?"

"I would rather not talk about it. Not right now…" Hermione crossed her arms defensively against her chest, as though she was trying to protect something close to her. "Can we change the subject?" she asked hopefully.

Narcissa nodded and said "why don't you ask a question?"

Hermione thought for a moment before raising her eyes to meet Narcissa's.

"I am not sure you will answer it…"

"I will try," Narcissa pressed hoping that questions would allow her to open up further.

"Alright. What is it with your family and Harry? I mean ever since you've come here your family and Snape have been giving him these looks of either longing or pain… I mean you're supposed to hate him but your looks towards him are conflicted with your principles." Hermione paused at the look of shock on Narcissa's face but then decided to continue because she was now intrigued. "Harry's my brother. I love him and he loves me and we share everything and I want to know if you are just here to hurt him or if there is something else going on that we don't know about."

Narcissa paled at the girls words. They had not realised that Gryffindors could be so perceptive. They had never even taken in to account just how smart Hermione Granger was and how perceptive she could be.

Well crap, what was she going to tell the girl now?


	16. Chapter 16

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Sixteen: A House is a Family

"I… I believe I need to go speak to Lucius and the others before I can explain anything. That is, if I have your permission to tell them what you have just told me?" She asked the girl who nodded silently. "If you would excuse me…" Narcissa trailed off as she stood and left the teenager in her office waiting patiently. Narcissa made her way down the corridor and in to the new common room.

The room was brimming with activity. There were mixed groups of students of both years and house playing games, studying and relaxing while talking to each other. She noticed Draco was sat next to Astoria Greengrass who had her Arithmancy homework in her hands as Draco attempted to explain something to her. While Harry had remained in his place but the conversation was now based around Quidditch and he had a various group of both team players around him each swapping play ideas.

Narcissa smiled a little, knowing that the students were beginning to get used to each other although there was no interaction between Draco and Harry yet. Narcissa subtly made her way over to the corner that the adults had taken residency and signalled to Severus that they needed to talk. When a sound proof barrier emerged around them, courtesy of Severus, she began to tell him Hermione's suspicions.

"Miss Granger knows there is a reason we are here and she believes it has something to do with Harry." Narcissa blurted out scared.

"What does she actually know?" Remus asked tentatively.

"She knows that there is another reason why we are really here and she saw the looks of what she called 'longing' we give to Harry when he doesn't see us. She knows there is something wrong and she considers Harry a brother and wants to know what is happening." Narcissa explained to the men.

Sirius looked towards Remus, conveying his thoughts through his eyes. Remus nodded to Sirius and they decided to voice their opinion.

"Why don't we just tell her?" Sirius suggested.

"WHAT?" The other two men shouted at the remaining Marauders.

"We should tell her. If she knew the real reason you were all here, she would know that you don't want to hurt Harry and that you want him to be happy and we can tell her the truth about Dumbledore. Maybe she could help us. She's smart and Harry trusts her." Sirius reasoned.

"Well… I suppose it might work. All of the Slytherins know and I am sure if some of the Gryffindors know why we were really here, they would help if they knew that Harry would be happy. Have you seen the way they look at him? He is their leader and they would do anything for him." Narcissa reasoned.

"He is their leader. Gryffindors always have someone who becomes the unofficial leader for whatever reason it is. Harry's is because of how he looks after people and the way he protects those in his house. In a way, by putting them in to this current situation, splitting the houses, you have destroyed the family." Remus explained.

"Family? A house isn't your family…" Severus started but Sirius cut him off.

"Yes it is. You wouldn't understand but a lot of people in Gryffindor are in that house because they have the courage to stand up for what they believe even against their own family. They are Harry's family because he made them it. He is considered the 'head' of the house because of his ability for compassion and understanding. I wouldn't expect you to notice with how you treat him but if you observed the way he is, you would understand what I meant." Sirius argued back.

"What are you implying Black?" Severus snarled.

"That you believe that only Slytherins can have a hard time and become abused by their families when it is not true. While those in Slytherin gain instincts to slink in the background those in Gryffindor have the courage to stand up and say no. They do something about it." Sirius rebuked.

"That is not tr-"

"Yes it is Severus," Narcissa said softly. I have only spoken with one Gryffindor today and I know that is true already. They have the courage to do what most Slytherins never could. I commend them on it and I think that they are inspirational. After all wouldn't you have wished to do that against your own father? You know what it's like Severus. I think you need to give them a break and gain some compassion yourself by putting yourself in their shoes."

"So do we tell her?" Lucius asked, attempting to steer the topic away from abuse, knowing what his brother had suffered.

"I think it would be best. But I believe that it should be Remus and Narcissa who tells her." Sirius replied, gaining many questionable looks from the other adults.

"Why?" Severus asked puzzled.

"Because she trusts Remus and Narcissa has sworn an oath."

"How did you know that?" Narcissa asked puzzled.

"Because you didn't go in to detail on what Hermione had said, meaning you swore an oath that you wouldn't say anything." Remus explained.

"So," Lucius said after a moment of silence. "You two better go tell Miss Granger."

Remus and Narcissa nodded and both left the room, leaving the three remaining men in a haunted silence as they reflected on what they had been told.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I got so much encouragement from those reviewing and subscribing to my story that I decided to treat you all... Might actually be because I am soft and some people beg... but there you go. Two in one day :) (For those in the UK anyway). Hope you like it. The next one will be on Saturday though :) I am editing it a tincy bit :)

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Seventeen: Listening In

On the other side of the room, Harry was lying on the couch surrounded by various house Quidditch players all eager to swap ideas for game plays for the next season. He was startled when Narcissa walked through the door and to the corner where the adults had chosen to sit. When Snape had erected the barrier, including both Siri and Moony, Harry had become scared. Had something happened to his sister while in the meeting with Narcissa? Harry decided to find out what he could from reading their lips and had caught snatches of the conversation such as 'reason', 'Harry', 'Brother', 'longing' and 'help'. But with most of the conversation missing, he could not get a clear fix on what had happened and what was wrong. He continued to watch the group and saw Remus and Narcissa leaving the room and decided to follow to make sure Hermione was alright.

He ducked out of the common room without anyone noticing and flowed silently down the hall until the two adults before him reached the correct room and stepped inside. Harry crept to the door and listened carefully wanting to hear what was wrong with his sister. He knew that it was wrong to listen in but he would do anything for Hermione.

"Ok, Hermione. We decided to tell you together because we didn't think you would just trust Narcissa on this. But we want you to know this," Remus drew in a breath before proclaiming, "I swear on my magic that what I am about to tell Hermione Granger is the truth."

Narcissa also chose to that moment to speak, "I swear on my magic that what I am about to tell Hermione Granger is the truth."

"Right, so what is going on" Harry heard Hermione ask.

"Well you might like to sit down," Narcissa suggested and while Harry could hear Hermione sit down, he also slid silently down the wall, knowing that there was going to be something that would shake him up.

"When we first met the Dark Lord, he was… normal. I am sure you must have heard from Harry or Ginny in second year… But he sort of changed. His ideas were right at first. Close ourselves off from the Muggle world; remove Muggleborn children in to ours at birth so that there would be less confliction between the Muggle and Magical world… that sort of thing. He wanted to make Dark and Light equal and all of us agreed with his ideas. But then he changed. We don't know why… not really. It was because he changed that I did what I had to. I didn't know I was expecting twins and when I had them, I was so happy. I loved them both so much. They were complete opposites, you know? Draco was the spitting image of his father and Casimir was the perfect Black…

But I knew that if the Dark Lord carried on the way he was, it would be hard to protect my family. Twin boys are very rare in the magical world. They are less than a second apart. I still consider Casimir the youngest because I haven't seen him grow and I know I need to make up the time to him but we don't think there was one that was born first as they both attempted to come out at the same time."

Hermione gasped in slight pain at the thought of giving birth the two at once.

"It is very rare that they do that but I believe they wanted to outdo each other…" Narcissa chuckled lightly.

"Narcissa had a friend whose child had been still born and her friend's husband didn't know what had happened to the baby. Narcissa knew that her child could easily be passed off as theirs due to the similar characteristics; the father's mother was also a Black. Narcissa talked to Lucius and they both agreed to give Casimir to her friend in order for their child to be safe. They could take care of Draco safely and if anything did happen to their friends, they would get Casimir straight away…"

"But it didn't go according to plan…" Hermione interrupted, now piecing it together.

"They knew he was going after them but they didn't tell us. We had no idea. We were so panicked when it happened and I tried to get through the wards countless times. But when I finally got through the house was destroyed and Casimir was gone. I grieved so much for him. I thought… I…"

There was movement on the other side of the door which Harry guessed was either Hermione or Remus moving to comfort Narcissa. Harry sat there with tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know that the Malfoys had lost a child. He didn't know how they could bare it.

"It was in the paper the next day. It said he had survived and I was so relieved. I wanted to go and find him as soon as I could. He was gone and I thought I could finally get my baby back. But we couldn't find him."

"Dumbledore hid him… He made sure he was safe but he wasn't safe, not really. He would only ever be safe with us. I love him so much. It hurts. Every time I see him I just want to grab him and hold him but I know I can't. I know that he hates us and we try to change it but it is so hard. Sev…" Narcissa choked a sob, unable to finish he thought.

"Severus is his Godfather and it hurts him so much that he lashes out with anger and it gets Casimir a lot. I never could understand how Severus could treat him like that but I understand now." Remus explained.

Harry was now in absolute tears. There was someone out there now, who thought they were someone else when really they were Casimir Malfoy. They had no idea who they were and it must be so painful for both the Malfoys and whoever Casimir was. His tears flowed freely as he listened once more when Hermione began to speak.

"So, he doesn't have any idea who he is?" Hermione asked carefully.

"No," Narcissa blew her nose quietly, "He doesn't know a thing and its why we need your help. I know he wouldn't listen if we told him straight out. We've tried everything to get him back and we've been trying so hard. Draco and the Slytherins know also. We told Draco this summer and he informed his friends." Narcissa explained.

"So that's why they've been so agreeable?" Hermione asked, amused and proud that the Slytherins would put away their differences with Gryffindor for the sake of one family member, even if that way the lost Malfoy twin. "So does that mean, Draco's twin is in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Casimir is a Gryffindor. A big one at that." Remus chuckled lightly.

"So you want my help?" Hermione asked gently.

"Any that you can give us, if you think it would be best." Remus replied carefully.

"Remus, I know he would be over the moon to have a real family. But I think it will take time. I think you should tell him soon though. Also you need to get Professor Snape to stop snapping at him. It's really hard for him when Snape is like that."

"We've talked and he has promised to try harder."

Harry heard them start to stand and he quickly stood up and made his way down the corridor at a silent fact pace, slipping once again in to the common room and entering the dorm room for the boys. Harry sat in his bed looking at the other four that belonged to the Gryffindor sixth years, wondering which one could be Casimir. He never thought to think about himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter 18: What If

Hermione returned to the common room with Remus and glanced around to see what could entertain her. She spied Neville reading up on Herbology, curled in to one of the arm chairs and she strode across the room and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Neville," Hermione started.

"Hmm..." Neville started, not looking up from the text.

"You need to go have a meeting with Narcissa." Hermione stated softly.

"What?" Neville asked startled, looking at Hermione in shock. "What do you mean I have to? Why?"

"Because she asked you to… It's not bad Neville. Ask Narcissa to give you the same oath as she game me. I learnt a lot in there Neville about myself and others. The Malfoy's aren't like what we think and we need to get over this house rivalry as soon as we can." Hermione explained quietly.

"Alright sis, only because it's you who said it; anyone else and I would have thought they were off their rocker…"

"Thanks Nev," Hermione replied, kissing Neville lightly on the cheek and not noticing Draco's jealous glare that was sent towards them because of her action. "It's out of the corridor and the third on the left." Hermione swiftly looked around the room for her other brother. "Where's Harry?"

"I think he went in to the dorm rooms. He looked a little upset Mia but I thought I should give him some space, ya know?"

Hermione nodded, knowing it would be better if Harry was given his space but she was worried at what had set him off. She thought back to the conversation she had with Narcissa and Remus and the emergence of Harry's past. She knew that if Harry found out about it he would freak, depending on who told him. But she also knew that the longer someone kept something from him, the greater the risk of Harry blowing something up. She wanted to tell him but maybe if she introduced the idea of just a lost son of the Malfoy's Harry might become a little more open.

Hermione stood up and walked in to the boys dorms, ignoring the indignant cries from various male Slytherins. She saw Harry sitting between the sixth year Gryffindor beds, staring at them with intensity but sadness flooded his eyes. He had been crying. She sat herself down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, holding his close while he cried.

"It's so sad for them Mia." He spoke, his voice cracking and dry from the weeping.

"What is Harry?" Hermione asked confused at his statement.

"To lose a son like that. I mean it could be any one of them and they're my brothers. How am I supposed to tell one of them that their parents weren't their real ones? Oh God I just hope it's not Ron. He is going to freak!" Harry explained looking sad and Hermione stared at him shocked.

"How did you find out about that Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"I heard Remus and Narcissa talking to you about Casimir and I just wanted to make sure you were ok because when Narcissa came in, she looked a little shocked and scared…"

"Oh Ry," Hermione hugged him tightly. "I know it will be hard, whoever Casimir is it will be hard on him."

"I know Mia and I'm scared."

"Why Harry?"

"Because what if they don't want to be with the Malfoys? It would hurt them so much. I heard how much it hurt Narcissa just knowing that her son was in reach but she couldn't have him. How would they feel if he rejected them?"

"Harry…" Hermione started, "what would you do if it was you who was Casimir?"

"Huh," Harry started, "I've always wanted a family Hermione, and you know that. I have my own family in Gryffindor and I'd love a family like the Malfoys, but it's not me Mia. Voldemort would never try to kill a Malfoy, and even if it was me, they would have to turn me over to him to save their lives. I don't think I could handle any more betrayal from family members…"

"Oh, Ry… whoever it is, we will get through this together. I promise."

"I know Mia, I know. You and me against the world eh?"

"Don't you just know it?" Hermione said in return.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the empty beds with their arms wrapped around each other, comforting each other with their presence and thoughts.

"Ry, just hypothetically say it was you… what would you do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know Mia. Probably faint…" Harry admitted sheepishly.

The both burst out in to fits of giggles.

"Only you, Harry Potter, only you." Hermione said through her giggles.


	19. Chapter 19

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Nineteen: The truth about Neville.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Neville called timidly, knocking on the office door, Hermione had given him directions to.

"Ah, Mr Longbottom, you have come for your meeting?" Narcissa enquired, glad that Neville had chosen to come on his own accord.

"Hermione told me I should ask for the same oath as you gave her… She said it would help me to open up a little more…" Neville admitted shyly.

"Yes, Hermione is very smart when it comes to this type of thing. Very well Neville, I Narcissa Acacia Malfoy nee Black, swear on my life and magic that I will not reveal any information that I am entrusted with from Neville Longbottom. I will not intentionally cause metal or physical harm. Neither will I speak of our conversations without his express permission and only to the persons of his choosing. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Neville said shocked, "So does this mean that you can't tell anyone about anything I say in these things unless I tell you, you can?"

"Yes, that is correct. Is there anything that you would like to talk about?" Narcissa smiled encouragingly, "and you can call me Cissa, if it makes you more comfortable."

Neville smiled a little at that.

"Cissa," Neville started, trying out the name, "You know when Draco was younger, did he have any accidental magic?"

Narcissa looked at the young Gryffindor for a moment and thought of the reasons he could possibly want to know.

"When he was around seven years old it started properly I suppose. He decided he wanted to fly on his father's broomstick and took off on his own, he fell off but just before he hit the ground he stopped. It's not uncommon for accidental magic to hardly be displayed. Why?"

"When I was younger, I didn't show any magic. My family, or rather what is left, was… disappointed. They thought I was a squib and well, tried to treat me as such…" Neville trailed off feeling uneasy about discussing what had happened to him.

"Did someone do something to you Neville? You know my oath prevents me from telling anyone anything."

"Well… it's just my Uncle Algie is very old fashioned and well… he considered me being a squib the worst thing possible for the Longbottom family and well… I'm sure he was just trying to draw the magic out of me, you know, to prove I wasn't one but Mia and Ry insist that it was abuse and he was trying to kill me. They said that throwing me out of a four story window was not just trying to help, it was attempted murder. I'm not really sure if it is or not…"

Narcissa looked horrified. The thought of throwing a child out of a window because they were believed a squib was horrifying to her. The only way to know for sure if a child was a squib would be to check the Hogwarts' register.

"Did he try to do anything else, Neville?"

"Well, he gave me something to drink once and it burned my throat and stomach but then I felt a tingling sensation and it stopped."

Narcissa looked at Neville in shock.

"When did that happen?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"When I was about four…"

Four; the boy was four when his uncle decided he was a Squib and tried to poison him and the uncle didn't even realise that the boy's magic had saved him.

"Well Neville, that tingling feeling was your magic removing whatever your uncle gave you."

"Wait, what? You mean that I could perform magic at four and uncle Algie still did that to me?"

"Yes Neville. You know if you wanted to you could press charges. You are the Longbottom heir and therefore can press charges under the pretences of your Uncle attempting to intentionally end your family line."

A wide grin spread across Neville's face at the revelation.

"Really?" Neville asked, not quite believing Narcissa's idea.

"Yes, you can press changes in the Wizengamot. Has your Grandmother given you the heir ring Neville, you don't seem to be wearing it."

A blush crept over Neville's cheeks. "Erm… no she said that I didn't deserve it yet and I wouldn't have it until I was ready."

"Then you can press changes against her also. You were supposed to get the heir ring when you turned ten years old and if she doesn't then she is breaking the law." Narcissa informed the young boy.

No wonder the child was nervous and putting himself down all of the time, it was how he had been brought up and he would change unless someone forces him to understand. She noticed the way he carried himself with more confidence when her youngest son was in his presence but in other company, the boy played himself down, as though manipulating others in to thinking he was weak. It appeared as though he only showed his true face to those whom he trusted.

"I think it would be a great idea, but I will talk to the others about it first." Neville informed Narcissa.

"You're close to Harry and Hermione aren't you?"

"Yes, they are my family, my siblings, and I love them both. We are very close to each other and we know everything about each other, well almost everything…"

"Almost?"

"There are certain things Harry hasn't told us yet from his past, we can guess some things but there are some things that we would rather let him tell us himself ya know?"

Narcissa nodded, trying to take in what Neville had just told her about her son. There was something lurking in his past which he hadn't even told those who he considered family. She was scared. Scared for her family and scared for Tom; but mostly she was scared for her son, her Casimir.

"Is there anything else you wish to talk about today Neville?" Narcissa asked the boy in front of her who seemed to feel the tension that rose in the room.

Neville shook his head to indicate no, before leaning back in to the chair thinking over what he had been told, when the door banged open and the occupants turned to the door to see whom had disturbed them.


	20. Chapter 20

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Twenty: Wait you told who?

Draco had been helping Astoria with her Arithmancy homework for the past hour and he believed that she had finally gotten the right technique to carry on with her homework on her own successfully. Glancing around the room, Draco noticed that there were three Gryffindors missing. Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and his brother were absent from the room. Confused, not hearing anything about them leaving the room, Draco got up from the couch and made his way over to where the adults were sat, each engrossed in their own activity. His father was currently reading an Ancient Ruins article that had captured his interest. Draco sat patiently across from his father waiting for him to finish so that they could talk about the missing students.

"Yes Draco?" Lucius asked, looking over his magazine to his blond haired son.

"Erm… Have you seen Longbottom, Granger or Potter?" Draco asked his father, knowing that Sirius and Remus could hear but unaware that the men knew the truth about his family.

Lucius glanced around the room startled. He had not noticed that either student had disappeared from the common room. He remembered hearing light disapproving noises before but when he had glanced up there were just a couple of Slytherins who had looked towards the boys dorm before going back to their individual activities. Looking back to his son who was broadcasting worry in his eyes; he sighed slightly.

"Maybe they are with your mother as she has asked to see them today, if you remember." Lucius suggested, silently casting a silencing ward knowing that Draco was going to go on to talk about sensitive. Just as he thought, Draco began to speak.

"When are we going to tell him?" Draco asked impatiently.

"When we believe he is ready to listen to us and allow us to explain. Have you apologised to him for your actions and attitude over the past five years? We do not want to tell him until you have established some kind of friendship." Lucius enquired.

"Not yet," Draco sighed sullenly. "I was going to wait until tonight, maybe ask him if he wants to go out on the Quidditch pitch to practice or something, if that is ok. I was thinking of asking Mr Lupin to come with us so that he doesn't think of it as a trap or anything…"

"I think that would be an excellent idea. As long as you do it soon and try to establish some form of relationship. However you will need to find him in order to ask him if he will go to practice with you." Lucius replied.

"What about our Lord? What does he think of this whole thing? Does he even know?" Draco questioned.

"He just wants his mate by his side. He knows the truth and he knows that he will have to wait but he will get impatient and will end up coming here to get him. Therefore we need to set things in motion much faster. Your mother and Remus have talked to Miss Grang-"

"What?" Draco interrupted, "But, why her? Why Hermione? Did she really have to know what was going on; she will tell him everything as soon as she can. She will…"

"Draco calm down." Lucius commanded and his son had the decency to blush ashamed.

"But she's a Muggleborn…" Draco tried but his father cut him off once again.

"She is Casimir's best friend and they consider each other a sibling. We need help and we need it fast. She already suspected something was happening between us and Casimir and so we told her in hopes that she would help us." Lucius explained.

"Wait, did you say Remus and mother? Remus as in Mr Lupin?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Yes Draco, they both know and they both agreed to help."

"Very well but if they say anything to Casimir before he is ready and they will answer to me." Draco said gruffly, puffing his chest out to appear more dominant and threatening.

"Go find Casimir Draco," Lucius said in an amused tone and his son sulked off to find his brother, knowing that he needed Harry to agree to come out tonight in order to set things in motion.


	21. Chapter 21

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Twenty One: To make an apology to Neville

"Mother, have you seen… oh," Draco trailed off, catching sight of Neville hiding within the seat in front of Narcissa's desk.

"Who have I seen Draco?" Narcissa asked, a slight look of worry protruding from her eyes.

"Potter and Granger," Draco finished, his eyes now trained upon Neville who was now listening to the conversation between mother and son, at the mention of his two 'siblings'. "They are missing from the common room and I wondered if you had seen them."

"Why do you need to find them? Are you sure they aren't just having a moment of privacy?" Narcissa asked, playing her role in front of Neville.

"I wanted to ask Potter something…" Draco replied, trying to convey the truth behind his answer. Narcissa's eyes lit up on realisation and she nodded lightly in appreciation to his effort.

"No Draco I haven't seen them. Have you tri-"

"They're in the boys dorm," Neville cut in, before blushing red and turning away from the two, knowing he should not have interrupted.

"Why would they be in there?" Draco asked suspicious of their motives. His jealousy raging that his brother may be in relations with the girl whom he loved.

"Ry was upset," Neville said simply, as though it would explain it all. However to the two Malfoys outside of the Gryffindor dynamic, it explained nothing.

"And that means?" Draco asked for some form of clarification.

"It means that when Ry is upset Mia will go and comfort him because it is what she does best." Neville explained shrugging his shoulders. However this only aggravated Draco more, who was reading in to the motives of Harry and Hermione in the dorm room in a romantic based way.

However before he could even voice his opinion on what he had heard, Narcissa cut in.

"Why was Harry upset?" she asked, worry now in her voice.

"I don't know, he came in to the common room looking upset and he walked straight to the dorm rooms. We left him for a short while and when Hermione came back in I told her that he was upset and she went to comfort her brother…"

"BROTHER!" Draco shouted alarmed.

"Yes, Harry is our brother." Neville explained solemnly.

"But… but…" Draco started, unable to comprehend that Neville and Hermione may be replacing him in Harry's life; taking his place as Harry's sibling. Draco did not understand the setup of the Gryffindor house and therefore only reasoned that Harry had replaced him. As an internal war began to rage within Draco, Neville began to speak once more.

"We are a family. Gryffindor house is a family. We look after each other because most of the time, no one else will. You Slytherins may believe you have a hard time because of what represents you but those in Gryffindor house are put there for a reason. We became a family and we will always remain as one." Neville explained, noticing Draco's uneasiness. However, not wanting to give any more information to what he saw as Gryffindor secrets, he stopped himself from explaining further.

"I don't understand…" Draco admitted, now confused by what Neville had told him.

"You won't not unless it's explained and you knew everyone's backgrounds. It's complicated and the only person who could explain it would be Ry. He's… he's the Dad if the group… the patriarch…" Neville explained uncomfortably.

"I think I understand. Some of you don't have the best families so you created your own…" Draco responded, still attempting to get around it.

"Yes," Neville smiled, glad that he didn't go in to too much detail.

Narcissa smiled at the two boys, but she was still troubled about her son. He was upset and she did not know why.

"I am going to check on Harry and make sure he is ok," Narcissa announced to the two boys, "You may stay here and talk and I will be back shortly to conclude our meeting Neville."

Narcissa left, after the two boys nodded in confirmation, leaving the two boys in silence.

"So," Draco started, attempting to get rid of the weary silence that had settled in the room.

"So…" Neville responded, before both boys looked towards each other and burst in to laughter.

"You know Neville; you aren't too bad for a Gryffindor…"

"Neville?" Neville asked confused at being addressed by his first name by the Malfoy heir.

"Erm, Yeh, you can call me Draco if you like. I think that it would be better if we started to get along, you know? Considering as we are all going to be living together for the next year or two…" Draco explained awkwardly, berating himself for the slip up.

"I think it's a good idea," Neville agreed much to Draco's shock. "If we can all get on it would be much better. I know the girls are getting along well so maybe we should also…" Neville continued, thinking how he should tell Harry.

"You know, for what it's worth Neville. I am sorry."

"Sorry for what Draco?" Neville asked startled.

"For how I have treated you for the past five years. I was just jealous of the fact that you got to be Harry's friend and I didn't. It seems silly now but when I was younger, it was a blow to my ego when he turned me down."

"Turned you down?"

"Yes, before the feast, he turned my friendship down. I should have expected it because I did insult his friend, well I insulted Hagrid too when we were in Diagon Alley but well… I was just jealous of everyone after that."

"So why did you act like that to Harry?" Neville asked confused by Draco's revelation.

"I was angry. He had just told me he didn't want to be my friend and I was scared that I would never get the chance again but the anger took over and I started treating him horribly."

"Oh," Neville said, trying to process Draco's reason.

"You know, the hat told me I should have gone to Gryffindor?"

"What?" Neville asked stunned.

"Yeh, it told me I had a lot of courage to stand up to my friends and parents by asking Harry to be my friend, even at the risk of being turned down. However then it said that it was also reckless and not the Slytherin way to do it so that might be why. Then it saw my revenge plan and said well I was a Malfoy so I may as well go to Slytherin and it put me there…" Draco explained, although he did not know why he was telling Neville this. "Sometimes I think I should have let it put me in Gryffindor, just to see what would happen. Although I suppose my dad would have dragged me out of school. Well that or burnt the hat."

At this Neville burst in to tears of laughter. He could not believe what he had just heard. A Malfoy in Gryffindor; it just wasn't likely.


	22. Chapter 22

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Twenty Two: Confessions of a Spy.

Narcissa walked through the common room to her intended destination, the boy's dormitory where her son was being comforted by his friend. She opened to door slowly and saw them both huddled together, holding each other in silence.

Clearing her throat slightly to make her presence known, Narcissa moved in to the room towards the two teens on the bed, who were now looking at her in puzzlement.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hi," Hermione responded while Harry just nodded, not able to meet her eyes.

"Neville said that you were upset Harry," Narcissa started, "would you like to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head in denial.

Hermione nudged him lightly.

"You should tell her Ry," she whispered in to his ear, "she will want to know you know."

"But it was wrong to listen," he whispered back.

"Yes, but now you have to tell her what you heard so she knows how much you know. You never know, she may tell you who it is." Hermione answered compassionately.

"But what if sh-" Harry tried to argue.

"No Ry, you have to tell her." Hermione stood and hugged her brother tightly. "Love you Ry," she whispered in to his ear. Hermione withdrew and offered Narcissa a small smile before exiting the door swiftly leaving mother and son in the room alone.

"So what's wrong Harry?" Narcissa asked tentatively.

"You'll hate me…" Harry whispered, turning away from Narcissa as more tears began to fall.

"I could never hate you Harry, why don't you tell me what's wrong,"

"I, I can't. I shouldn't have done it. I am glad I did but…" Harry cut off chocking on a sob.

"Oh Harry," Narcissa walked over and took the fragile teen in to her arms, holding her son for the first time. "Come and tell me what happened."

"I saw you. When you came in after Mia's meeting and you looked scared. I was so scared for her I thought something happened and so I started trying to read your lips, but I could hardly see them and I started to get worried about her. But then you left with Remus and I was so worried that I followed you." Harry look a deep breath, scared of what would happen if he continued. "I watched you go in to your office and I listened. I didn't mean to hear anything; I just wanted to know if she was ok. She's my sister and I was scared for her." Harry tried to explain but Narcissa just held him, knowing that she would forgive her son for anything.

"I heard you, when you were talking. You were explaining about your son. The one you gave away to protect." Narcissa tensed slightly, not knowing if Harry knew that it was him. "I think he will forgive you, you know? I know Dean, Seamus and Ron grew up with nice families and I know Neville would jump at a chance to have a family who loved him. I just, I hope they find out soon, you know?"

Narcissa sighed slightly. "So you don't know who it is, just what happened." Narcissa asked him.

Harry nodded.

"I never heard who it was, just that his real name was Casimir…" Harry explained, his voice struggling to hold his sobs.

"Oh Harry," Narcissa held him closer, revelling in the contact. "I forgive you. You were scared for your friend and it is understandable."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I will never be angry at you." Narcissa reassured him, hugging him tighter with tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew that when he found out, she most likely wouldn't ever be able to do this again. She knew that although he thought one of his friends would accept this, which he hadn't thought about himself and therefore wouldn't listen to reason when they explained.

"Do you know who he is, your son?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes," Narcissa breathed, hoping he would not ask.

"Would you tell me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I can't Harry," Narcissa declined sadly.

"Why not?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Because I am afraid of what will happen if you do find out. I trust you Harry, so much, I just don't want to think what would happen if you found out." Narcissa attempted to explain.

"I promise I won't tell anyone…" Harry started but Narcissa shushed him.

"It's not about you telling anyone Harry. It's about you, yourself. I just don't know how you will respond and I don't want to make it harder."

"I understand, maybe later, yeh?"

"I promise you will be told soon Harry. Now, I heard Draco is looking for you, something about playing Quidditch…"

"Quidditch? Why would he want to play Quidditch with me? He hates me?" Harry blurted out before blushing and looking away, realising it was Draco's mother whom he had just told.

"He doesn't hate you; I just think he is jealous. You can go and play Quidditch if you would like. I know Sirius or Remus would go with you to supervise." Narcissa encouraged.

"Where was he?" Harry asked, after a moment of thought.

"Ah, He was in my office if I remember correctly."

Harry nodded and stood off the bed before turning around and offering his hand to Narcissa in order to help her up. Smiling widely, Narcissa took his offered hand before standing and hooking her arm within his elbow and walking out of the room, hoping that Harry would soon be ready as Narcissa did not feel as though she could hold on waiting much longer.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N First I would like to appologise for the chapter being late. It was my birthday yesterday and so my University friends believed that I should start drinking from 10am in the morning and the only thing I did when I got back this morning at 6am was crawl in to bed and sleep. In concequence of this, I also lost my notebook with chapters 25- a half completed 33 which means someone in liverpool will be reading Harry Potter Fanfiction this morning. Therefore after Chapter 25 there may be a small break while I try to catch up but I will try to get it the next chapter a week after Chapter 24, which will be poster on Thursday 24/02/2001 GMT.

Sorry once again but I am hoping my break will be very short and I will try to write as many chapters as I can.

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter 23: A Home Truth

"Mother," Draco greeted, "And… Potter," Draco acknowledged, glancing at his mother in confirmation that everything was now alright with his brother. She inclined her head, barely noticeable to anyone but Draco.

"Neville, I see you are still with us," Narcissa addressed the teen, who was now looking in small confusion at the three, "why don't we make our way back to the common room?"

Neville glanced at Harry, who nodded discretely towards him, indicating that it was fine.

"Ok," Neville mumbled, stumbling towards Narcissa and the door.

When they left the room, Draco turned to Harry and took a deep breath. "I was wondering," Draco hesitated, shifting his weight from one side to the other in uncomfortable silence, "well… I was wondering if you would like to go flying this evening?"

Harry hesitated in his reply, taking in both Draco's words and appearance. Harry contemplated on Draco's situation. He had a brother whom he could not talk to and he knew his parents expected him to become friends with Gryffindor's whom he hated throughout his previous school years, because his brother was one, or rather that is what he assumed. However he knew that this was Draco's attempt to get close to his brother's friends before getting to his brother. Harry, however, could not be more wrong. Sighing, knowing that he wanted to do everything he could to help his friend, Harry nodded his head.

"That should be fine. How about after dinner tonight? We only have tonight until the first years are coming so we may as well do it tonight before we all start on our summer work and stuff…"

"Summer work? Why the hell haven't you done it before?" Draco asked affronted. He and his friends had finished theirs within the first week, as dictated by their parents, so they could have their summers free to explore other knowledge which they took interest in. Draco had spent his time studying runes and curse breaking which interested him greatly.

"It's tradition Draco, just like pyjamas on rainy days…" Harry explained.

"Draco?" Draco asked affronted at the thought of Harry calling him by his given name.

"Yes, I figured if we were going to create a friendship then we should call each other by first names, rather than last names…" Harry explained, wary of Draco's reaction to him.

"Right…" Draco drawled uncomfortably, internally sneering in anger at Harry's directness. "Well, the Quidditch Pitch after dinner?"

"I will see you there Draco." Harry said cheerfully and left the room with a bounce in his step.

Draco sneered at the retreating form.

How DARE Potter assume he could call Draco by his first name? He didn't want to be friends! Draco was his enemy, no matter what his mother or father thought. If he had to pretend then so be it but he did not want any form of familiarity with Potter. He was a Potter; he didn't care for the evidence that his parents or Godfather tried to show.

The truth was he hated Potter.

Draco was an only child and that was how he wanted to remain. If Blaise wanted a brother then he could have Potter for all Draco cared. He was angry at his so called brother also. Why was it that Potter got all of Granger's attention? Why couldn't Draco ever get some off her? He knew that Granger now knew the 'truth' about Potter and he knew he could play that in his favour. After all, what type of friend would Granger be if she didn't help Potter and his 'family' get back together again? If Draco happened to 'integrate' himself with Granger during her help, well the better for him he thought.

Taking calming breaths, Draco calmed himself. He did not think his mother would be pleased if he returned to the common room looking angry. She would definitely suspect if Potter had returned with a smile and he looked angry. He also knew that his mother could read him easily and so he had to hide his thoughts behind an extra mask that she would not see.

Sighing in annoyance, Draco walked out of the door and towards the common room, dreading the evening's entertainment.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Ok so I thank everyone for the reviews and there is a reason for Draco's behaviour, so it isn't all him. You also need to understand that Harry and Draco were childhood enemies and Draco can't just accept it so quickly, it is to ooc from cannon Draco but this is to the extreme because of something that is influencing him, which you will find out in later chapters. Remember there will be a week break and then a small amount of slow updating due to my drunken antics in Liverpool which led me to loosing my notebook :) Hope you like the chapter and I am sorry it is such a bad place to stop for reading. Thanks for reading

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter 24: A Quidditch Pitch Screamer

After dinner, Harry excused himself from the group of Gryffindors who were gathering in the common room.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Oh, I am erm… I'm going to fly with Draco…" Harry replied hesitantly, not knowing how the Gryffindor's would take his actions.

"Oh, OK." Hermione replied, satisfied. "We will do all the summer stuff when you get back yes?"

Harry nodded in acceptance and left the common room, making his way towards the Quidditch pitch.

Arriving at the pitch, Harry discovered that Draco had not arrived and so he took out his broom and set off in to the air making his way through a warm up routine before the teen joined him. Draco had been acting a bit odd through dinner, making glances at both himself and Hermione, as though he was trying to force us apart with his eyes. He remembered when Remus had come to talk to them both and Harry had declined his offer to watch over himself and Draco. Draco's eyes had lit up brightly in what Harry thought was happiness at the trust that he was showing Draco.

As Harry flew lightly around the pitch he spotted that recognisable head of blonde hair and slowly descended to meet and greet Draco.

"Hey Draco," Harry started, walking over and holding out his hand to greet the teen.

"Harry," Draco nodded, internally sneering at the approaching boy, "Started your warm ups, I see."

"Yeh," Harry replied, "I came out earlier than we agreed by accident and decided to warm up a little…"

"Oh," Draco said in what Harry perceived as disappointment.

"But don't worry; we can warm up some more before we mess around." Harry said comfortingly, believing Draco was upset at his forward thinking.

"It's alright, I should be fine… I just didn't think about it." Draco responded, trying to make Harry believe that he truly was fine.

"So, why are we doing this whole thing anyway?" Harry asked, attempting to create conversation.

"Because I like to keep my parents happy," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, I couldn't here you. What did you say?" Harry asked.

"I said because I thought we needed to all get along," Draco replied with a fake encouraging smile.

"I thought so too," Harry said smiling, not seeing through Draco's mask. "I thought we could do a few laps around first before letting off the practice snitch. What do you think?"

"I think that we should forego the laps and just start going at it," Draco replied, hoping he could hurt Harry sufficiently to get him out of his hair allowing Draco to put the 'moves' on Hermione, especially if she knew that Potter was his supposed 'brother'.

"Alright, if that what you think. You ready?" Harry asked cautiously, knowing that Draco would most likely regret not doing a warm up later.

"I said I was, now get a move on!" Draco responded before jetting up in to the air, annoyed at Potter for his caution.

"Alright, just going to let the snitch go," Harry explained patiently, as he opened a small box from his pocket and letting the golden ball out of its holdings. The small golden ball spread its wings slowly before shooting in to the sky. Harry smiled nostalgically remembering his first time capturing the small ball before mounting his broom and speeding off after it.

Draco sneered angrily as the black haired teen streaked after the tiny golden ball once again. Darkness had begun to settle over the Quidditch Pitch and it had been approximately three hours since the two had begun to practice their seeker skills. The black haired boy had constantly shown up Draco with his brilliant flying skills and better broom, gaining the upper hand and often stealing the Snitch out of Draco's grasp. Draco was becoming increasingly enraged and being shown up by the twin whom his parents were currently caring more about was causing him to become angrier and angrier as the night wore on.

Now with the cover of darkness and the rage building up inside the young Malfoy, Draco decided to act, irrational of what would happen as consequence, to prove that he was better once and for all. Taking out his wand, which he had concealed within the sleeve of his robe, Draco pointed it at the source of his anger and cast a wordless Bombarda.

A jet of orange light streaked across the sky to the unsuspecting teen who was lazily facing away from the spell in search of the Snitch. The spell hit with a crack and while the teen was propelled off his broom and though the air, the broomstick exploded in to small pieces, knocking the teen on conscious with the blowback.

Draco couldn't contain his excitement as he watched the fragile teen plummeted to the ground. Draco watched in silence from high in the sky with satisfaction, knowing that if anyone saw from the windows, he could say that he was in shock and the light came from forest. A sickening crunch was heard and Draco went to survey the damage knowing there was little chance of survival from that fall. Masking his features to those of fear and worry, Draco landed before rushing towards the broken body that was splattered across the floor. Checking Potter for vital signs, Draco cursed feeling the pulse and decided he would have to play the worried brother rather than the grieving one.

Sighing in anger, Draco dropped Potters limp wrist and walked calmly to the castle as he thought about what he would say to his parents. Running up the steps to make his appearance more believable and panicked, Draco ran through the doors that led to the common room which they had been allocated and began to scream for help.

"Help!" Draco screamed, attempting to take fake deep breaths, "Oh Merlin. Please help me!"

"Draco?" Narcissa began, walking in through one of the side doors, fear flooring her at her son's appearance. "What happened?"

"It's Harry," Draco exclaimed. "Someone hit him with something from the forest when we were flying and he fell. I tried to stop it, I really did. But I just couldn't move. I was so scared. He's really hurt. Please come help." Draco rambled, inwardly congratulating himself on a job well done.

"Ok Draco, lead us to him," Lucius said, thinking of his other son whom was hurt, most likely on the brink of death.

Draco motioned them to follow with a look of relief on his face. Inwardly however, Draco was seething. Both of his parents were both thinking of Potter rather than himself. Sure Potter was hurt but what about Draco? He could have been hit with a curse. Would they worry about him the same way if Draco was the one hit, or would they hardly care? It was only Harry, Harry, Harry… Draco realised, he never really thought this through.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok I would just like to say thank you for everyone who stuck it out this long. I had exam after exam, essay after essay and none stop revision and so i didn't get to write anything and when I did I ended up with writers block because I didn't think it was right and I got annoyed but I will start updating regulary now :)

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Twenty Five: Trying to Stabilise Harry

The hospital wing was a bustle of activity with Severus, Narcissa and Poppy running to and fro in their attempt to keep Harry stabilised. In the background, Draco and Lucius watching one passively while the other worried.

It had been three hours since they had moved Harry to the hospital wing and informed Poppy what had happened. Lucius had notified Sirius and Remus, but they had agreed to stay in the common room with the rest of the students so not to cause any panic, especially with the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry that was still continuing, despite it now being down played recently. The adults had decided to let Draco stay because they knew he was worried for his brother and he probably blamed himself for what had happened to Harry. However while Draco was stood passively, watching as his brother was being stabilised; he attempted to work out his own thoughts which were making him confused.

Draco stared at his brother lying on the bed while HIS mother and HIS godfather ran around attempting to keep him alive. It was all Potter's fault. He was happy to have a brother at first but then it just started to become annoying. Harry didn't know he was his brother and he was replacing Draco with the Gryffindors. GRIFFINDORS! Not just any Gryffindor either but Longbottom of all people. He didn't care if it was some Gryffindor tradition; he was supposed to be the only brother. Then there was Hermione. Why did Harry have to have her? Was it really just a brother and sister relationship because Draco could see something else there? He was so sure there was something else there. She came in to his room at night and slept in his bed… Yes there had to be something else there and it was definitely making Draco jealous. Why could Draco never get something he wanted? He just didn't understand it. Why was he feeling like this now? He was fine with the idea until he had been walking towards his mother's office when he had noticed that Potter and Hermione had left. That was another thing. Why was he suddenly calling Harry, Potter? He wasn't a Potter and Draco knew this but it was like something was blocking his mind and it was driving him crazy. Why was he feeling both worried and content at his brother's current position? It didn't feel right and he needed to talk about it but no one would understand. He couldn't tell his parents because they seemed to be worried over potter, no Harry… no Casimir!

Damn he was so confused.

Harry had been lying in the hospital bed for three hours and Severus, Narcissa and Poppy were happy to see that he was finally stabilising but they were equally worried he would go in to relapse. He had just about shattered all of his bones in his legs and spine which would take a lot of skelegrow and would also be very painful. They had kept him monitored for brain damage which luckily there was no sign of, and he would hopefully be alright within a couple of weeks thanks to magic and Harry's continuous luck. However while Harry may be alright, they still needed to find out what had happened and send a message to Tom to let him know what has happened. That thought scared the adult Malfoys and Severus. Tom would be both terrified for Harry and infuriated at whoever had hurt him. They needed to find out exactly who did it and the only person who could give them the leads was Draco who was just staring impassively at the bed which held his brother.

"Draco?" Lucius started, when Poppy had left the group to go and write up her notes on Harry's condition for his file. "Do you have any idea who did this?"

Draco heard his father's question but did not respond. How could he? He desperately wanted to tell them it was him and that he didn't know why it had happened. He wanted to tell them all the confusing thoughts that were swirling around his brain which he was scared of because he didn't think they were all his. But at the same time he wanted to say no he didn't and begin to make up a fake description of some random attacker from the trees… maybe with red Weasley hair…

"Draco?" Severus asked, snapping Draco out his thoughts.

"Yes Sev?" Draco asked biting his lip and attempting to keep himself from looking at his Godfather, not wanting to see the disappointment.

Severus sighed heavily.

"I asked if you would let me use legilimency to see what happened, if you can't talk about it."

"NO!" Draco yelled in panic. He couldn't see, he wouldn't allow it. If Severus looked his wouldn't like Draco anymore and Draco would be in trouble; especially with his parents. But he knew that Severus would know what was happening to him and would be able to help.

The adults looked at each other in confusion at Draco's reaction. He had never been like that before at the mention of legilimency and as Draco began to shake with what seemed to be panic, they began to get suspicious.

"Draco, you need to let…" Lucius started but he was cut off by Draco.

"No he isn't going to look in my mind. I won't let you. You can't make me!" Draco screamed.

"Draco please, we need to see what happened and if you don't let one of us do it then when Tom comes he will force his way in. Please Draco," Narcissa pleaded with her son, scared about what he was trying to hide.

Draco dropped his head, knowing his mother had spoken the truth.

"I… I don't… You won't like it Sev… I don't like it. I am so confused and scared and I can't…" Draco swallowed, looking hesitantly between his mother and father. "Only if they aren't in the room…"


	26. Chapter 26

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Twenty Six: What Happened Draco?

Draco looked at his parents whom had looks of confusion on their head. Severus however was concerned over his godson's mental health. He had never spoken like that before, so unsure of himself and he had never before requested for his parents to leave him alone with him when there had been something wrong as Draco was quite reliant on his parents. Furthermore there was something about Draco's reaction to _legilimency_ that troubled him. Severus gave a nod towards the elder Malfoy's trying to convey that it would be alright and he would deal with whatever the situation was. Narcissa and Lucius looked at Severus and Draco before leaving the room together, giving them both the space that they wanted despite their fear at Draco's reaction.

When Narcissa and Lucius left the room, Severus turned to Draco.

"So Draco, care to tell me what is going on?" Severus asked Draco with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know Sev…" Draco started, his voice trembling with fear at what was to come. He knew that the truth would come out and he didn't want to think of the repercussions of his actions from today. He didn't even know why he did it; there was just this overpowering urge to do it.

"Why don't I just take a look first and then you can explain it properly?" Severus asked calmly.

"Oh… ok." Draco replied, "But you need to let me explain properly, please. I know what you will see and I… I don't…"

"Sh, Draco. I promise I will hear you out." Severus promised, attempting to keep Draco as calm as he can, knowing that entering an erratic mind could cause damage and he would most likely not gain the whole story from the events of today unless Draco's mind was partially calm.

Draco began to take calming breaths, knowing that when Severus promised something, he would stick to the promise and would not betray him. Finally feeling his breathing regulating to its normal pattern, Draco nodded to Severus to give him permission to perform the spell.

"_Legilimens" Severus whispered and he was pulled in to Draco's mind with a forceful tug. _

_Draco's mind was completely erratic. Fear and confusion filled his forefront thoughts and anger raged through his mind at various pictures which were whizzing past Severus. But there seemed to be some kind of mental block to one side of Draco's mind, as though someone had cast a blocking spell… similar to the Imperius. Severus began to walk towards the block but an overwhelming sense of hatred and jealousy that was protruding from the block was so forceful that it knocked Severus back and he fell in to the memory of the night's events._

_He witnessed his two Godson's playing Quidditch, one happily while the other begrudgingly due to his attitude towards the other boy. He felt Draco become angrier at Harry for no reason other than catching the Snitch and being happy while on the broom stick. He watched as Draco watched Harry fly after the Snitch, his back towards his brother. He watched as Draco smirked before finally casting the Bombarda spell at his brother and watching him fall to the floor with a sickening crunch. He then watched as Draco flew down to where his brother lay, checking his breathing before cursing with a scowl. And he watched as Draco schooled his features to ones of worry before racing off towards the castle. However he did not notice the prone figure who was watching from his office with a smirk that rivalled Draco's own as he watched the events take place._

_Severus was angry, no not angry but furious. He could not believe that Draco would do such a thing to his own brother, regardless of how angry he was at him. He could not understand the hatred and jealousy that was swirling about the boys mind while the event took place. It was irrational. Severus was determined to find out why Draco was acting like this and began to work through Draco's memories backwards in an attempt to understand. _

_He watched as Draco talked to Harry, inviting him to play Quidditch on the pitch that night but he could sense the hatred Draco had for Harry and the annoyance of Harry's placement over Draco in his parent's eyes. How he suggested they meet on the Quidditch pitch after dinner, without the mention of someone to chaperone them. Had Draco even asked?_

_However the emotions of Draco and the reasons behind them did not make sense to Severus whom had watched Draco grow from a baby to his teenage self. There was something that must have influenced Draco's behaviour over the day. Something that had changed him from the happiness he was this morning to the anger and hatred he felt at the current time. _

_Severus's thoughts turned to the mental block on the boy's mind. It was worrying. The only was something like that could have happened would be due to a skilled Legilimens. What also worried Severus was the only people he could think of whom would be able to do that were limited to himself, Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore. Of course, Severus would never do that to his own Godson and Lucius to his own son. Tom would never do anything like this to put Harry in danger which left Albus Dumbledore. But when did Albus last have contact to Draco? The evening feast? Draco was having these feelings before this so it must have been before then… Severus needed to find out._

_Darting through Draco's mind again, Severus stumbled on something unexpected. Draco was walking through the corridor to his mother's office and it suddenly went dark, then brightened and he finished the walk. It was a sign of a memory charm but it was subtle. You needed to look for the darkness to understand it and due to the lack of mind magic Draco was used to; he would not recognise a memory charm or block. Which was why he was confused on his feelings… But he needed to unblock it. Severus could not do it himself, only Draco could._

Severus began to slowly withdraw from Draco's mind, leaving feelings of comfort and understanding behind which would ease the boy in order to break the memory charm and block which had been placed upon him. However he had no idea how he was going to explain this to Narcissa, Lucius or Tom.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N I know that I told those who reviewed that I would update Tuesday but I am in work on Tuesday and Wednesday so I decided I would treat you all and let you have the next chapter to make up for it :)

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Twenty Seven: Draco's Block

Draco opened his eyes to see Severus standing in front of him with his eyes wide with understanding and compassion. How could he understand? Draco himself did not understand why he did what he did or why he felt so angry and jealous.

"It's alright Draco if you are confused. I understand why you did it." Severus said comfortingly, pulling Draco in to a hug.

"But… but why? I… I don't…" Draco started, attempting to figure out what exactly Severus understood.

"Oh Draco, it isn't your fault."

"It isn't?" Draco asked questioningly.

"No, Draco. It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing… It wasn't you." Severus soothed, rubbing Draco's back soothingly.

"It wasn't? But I did it. I still cast the curse which caused that to happen to Harry. I am so sorry Severus. I don't even know why… I just did it." Draco attempted to explain.

"I know Draco. There is a memory block on your mind and I need you to break if for me. Do you think you can do that?" Severus asked.

"What's a memory block?" Draco asked confused.

"It's a version of a memory charm which keeps your true feeling behind a wall in your mind and only allows emotions which the caster allows. In your case, any negative emotion toward Harry is let out and magnified. I also know that you've been memory charmed but when you remove the block the charm will go also and we will find out who exactly did this to you. But we need to hurry Draco. We need to do this within the next twenty minutes. Do you understand?" Severus explained.

"Yes, I think so. But how do I do this?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"You need to close your eyes and begin to breathe deeply. Clear your mind of all emotion and begin to visualise somewhere that you feel safe." Draco began to do as Severus said and Severus could see him visibly relax. "Good, that's it. Now when you're in your safe place, you will need to walk around and you will find a wall. When you see the wall I need to you hit it, you need to keep at it until you break it down. It may have some small cracks so you need to work with them to bring it down. You need to get it down fast too so you need to put all of you power in to it."

Draco looked around the lake that lay at the bottom of the manor gardens where he used to play as a child attempting to find the wall. He followed the lake around to where he used to sit, the spot where he used to find tranquillity when he saw it. It was sky high and he could not see around it. There was a gust of negative emotions that were hitting Draco constantly as he attempted to near the wall. As Draco moved closer he could see there were small cracks that were scattered across just as Severus had said and Draco, following Severus's instructions, began to push. He kicked and shoved the wall, trying with all of his might but the cracks stayed the same and the wall did not move. He screamed in frustration and pushed as hard as he could but there was nothing happening. He began to get angry at the wall. The negative emotions were drawing in to Draco but instead of angling at Harry like they were telling him to, Draco concentrated them all on to the wall which would not move and giving a final shove, the wall collapsed, sending Draco sprawling on the floor and a flood of positive emotions flowing through Draco's mind which sent him unconscious.

Severus watched as a blue light surrounded Draco as he broke through the wall blocking his mind and attempted to grab him as he fell to the floor unconscious. Lifting Draco up, Severus moved him to the bed next to Harry, before covering him with the think white sheets of the medical bed and kissing him on the forehead before going over to check on Harry.

Narcissa and Lucius knocked softly on the door to the medical wing, unsure of whether they would be allowed entry.

"Come in" Severus called softly from his position between his two godson's beds.

"Severus, what happened?" Lucius asked, taking in where both of his son's lay.

"It was Draco… sort of…" Severus stated, not sure how Lucius would take it.

"What the hell do you mean?" Lucius asked, unable to think that Draco would do that to Harry.

"Draco was the one to cast the spell at Harry's broomstick but I wasn't exactly Draco who was doing the thinking."

"So who was doing the thinking?" Narcissa asked frightened of her son being under the influence of someone else.

"Whoever put the memory charm and block on him to direct negative emotions towards Harry. Considering I only know four people who could do that and three would never harm Harry, my best guess would be Dumbledore." Severus explained.

"Dumbledore did this to my sons!" Lucius yelled, which caused both boys to stir slightly in their sleep. Narcissa, noticing the boys, hit her husband on the arm.

"Sh! The boys are stirring because of you." Narcissa scolded. "Now Severus, why did Draco end up in the bed exactly?"

"He unblocked the memory block, and consequently the memory charm also. He will no longer be under the influence of Albus Dumbledore but someone is going to need to inform Tom as to why his mate's brother decided to curse his mate." Severus explained. "Not me!"

"Not me!" Yelled Narcissa, leaving Lucius to pout at the thought of telling Tom about the events of the night.

"Why is it always me?" Lucius moaned. "So what are we going to tell Harry? If he knows it was Draco then he will be wary of him and will not want to make friends and start a brotherly relationship but I don't want us to lie to him…"

"Well, Harry knows about Casimir," Narcissa started but was interrupted by the two men's squawks.

"WHAT!" both men shouted, ignoring the two boys in the room who had begun to stir properly.

"What the hell do you mean, he knows about Casimir! Does he know he IS Casimir?" Lucius exclaimed.

"No Harry doesn't know he's Casimir. But he will need to find out soon. After Tom finds out about this, he isn't going to be patient; especially if Albus Dumbledore is behind all of this."

"So when do we tell him?" Lucius asked tentatively.

"When we are sure that he will handle it. I know he wants to be a part of a family but we all need to understand that he is fifteen years old and he has grown up without us as a family so it will be hard for him to adjust. Besides he grew up from the age of eleven thinking we hated him so we must be truthful with him and we must be both approachable and tentative. Is that understood boys?" Narcissa asked glaring at the two men whom she knew could act like children when they did not get their own way.

The two men glanced at each other with smirks before turning to Narcissa and answering "Yes mother!"


	28. Chapter 28

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Twenty Eight: Casimir Malfoy

Harry was floating in a sea of black, when he heard two male voices scream "WHAT" startling him and pulling him towards the light. He remembered flying with Draco and chasing after the Snitch. He remembered a jet of light and a bang from his broomstick before plummeting down to the ground but everything went black before he hit the green grass below. Keeping his eyes closed, he attempted to find where he was and who was around him, after all, spells being shot at him usually left him in trouble.

Everything in his body felt heavy and he could hear muffled voices from around him. He tried to move but he couldn't so he resigned himself to listening to those around him. He could tell there were two men and a woman, right next to his bed but the way they were talking, Harry believed they did not know he was even awake. He could feel himself on a bed, much like the one at the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Then again, if he had an accident then it would be likely he would have ended up there but he had no idea what really happened.

"What the hell do you mean, he knows about Casimir! Does he know he IS Casimir?" one of the males exclaimed from the foot of his bed. It sounded like Lucius Malfoy and he was talking about… Casimir… The youngest Malfoy son? Maybe they would talk about him some more. Maybe Harry would be able to find out who Casimir is. He could help the Malfoys then.

"No Harry doesn't know he's Casimir…" Wait what? Harry couldn't be Casimir… He was just Harry… Harry Potter who just wouldn't die. He was Harry whom the Malfoys hated, Snape wanted to kill every potions class and Lord Voldemort who, well, just wanted to kill him full stop. Why wouldn't they tell him if he was their son… NO! It just wasn't true. It was just a joke… But they didn't even know Harry was awake… Why would they talk about it if they thought he was asleep… They wouldn't, would they? It couldn't be true, could it? Wasn't Hermione hinting at this in the dorm room when she was asking him what he would do if Casimir was him?

"After Tom finds out about this, he isn't going to be patient.." Tom… who was Tom? There was a bar man who worked in the Leaky Cauldron called Tom but why wouldn't he be patient and why would he care about Harry in the first place? After all Harry had only met the guy on occasion and he wasn't related to him so why would he care? Maybe it wasn't that Tom? But who else was called Tom? Was it a Tom who he didn't know? No, surely he must know the Tom because why else wouldn't he be patient? And be patient about what? Tom. Tom who? No. It couldn't possibly be Tom Riddle… Why would be need to be patient. They're going to give me to him aren't they… I knew they would need to. So much for family. They love the Dark too much to love me. They just want to use me to give to Voldemort. But why would they call him Tom?

Voldemort wouldn't let his followers call him by his Christian name. He didn't like it, Dumbledore said!

But well Dumbledore said a lot of things and it wasn't like Dumbledore really cared about Harry anyway. Harry knew that since second year when he refused to allow him to stay in the magical world, returning him to the abuse of his relatives personally and warning them not to let Harry escape when Dumbledore thought he couldn't hear him.

Harry tried to think but the pounding in his ears and the heaviness of his body took over his thought process, dragging him back in to the darkness and in to a restless sleep.

A/N Sorry it is so short but this was the one chapter that I wanted as a stand alone in Harry POV :) Hope you like it as this is the turning point of the story. I thank you all for those who had the time to review and even those who didn't for reading the story and putting it on alerts :)


	29. Chapter 29

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Twenty Nine: How to tell a mate

Lucius looked at his sons, both lying on the beds and wondered what he was going to tell both his sons and their classmates what had happened. He knew if anyone found out it was Draco that had hurt Harry, the rivalry between the two houses would increase tenfold but it wasn't really Draco who was choosing what to do, it was the influence from Albus Dumbledore which had affected Draco to do the deed. He needed to talk with Sirius and Remus first to find out how the children had been and attempt to come up with an explanation to tell his sons' classmates and then another to tell Harry.

Narcissa refused to leave the hospital wing while her sons were still bedridden and Severus had gone to confer with Poppy to tell her what exactly had happened with Draco. Lucius knew that he should have gone to Tom already but he was desperate to put it off to the last minute, knowing that whatever Tom would do to him, would be nothing compared to what he would have done to Draco if it would have been his own free will which had cursed him. Fortunately, Lucius had enough facts to let Tom know most of the situation but with Harry not knowing he is Casimir, Lucius had a feeling that maybe what happened next wouldn't be good for his son.

Severus re-entered the room and looked at Lucius with expectancy.

"Fine, I'll go but if he kills me it will be your entire fault." Lucius moaned at he began to walk towards the door, dragging his feet and a pout on his face. "Besides I don't see why I have to go, you know more than I do Severus."

"True" Severus said with a smirk, "But you didn't say 'not me' so you have to go."

Lucius huffed before storming out of the hospital wing while shouting "Love you Cissa" as he left.

"So do you think Tom will kill him?" Severus asked.

"No, just shout at him or something. He doesn't want to hurt his mate or his mate's family after all." Narcissa explained.

Tom sat regally on his throne while Rabastian and Rodolphus briefed him on what was happening within the Ministry. It wasn't very interesting to say the least and there wasn't much information that was new to him. However they were scheduled updates that he had asked for so he needed to hear each one to keep informed. While he slouched on his chair in exasperation due to the dullness of the meeting, Tom felt his thoughts drifting to his mate, Harry Potter, secretly Casimir Malfoy.

He had felt tiredness coming from the link that he had with his mate recently as well as distress and peace, but he knew that with Narcissa, Severus and Lucius at Hogwarts, Harry would be protected. He also felt distinct pain but he was unsure whether it was physical or emotional and had decided that whatever it was, Harry was not ready to face him yet and so he needed to leave the pain to the adult Malfoys and Severus. He thought about how his mate would react when he found out about him. He knew Harry would blame him, after all if he hadn't been insane when Harry was born; Harry would never have gone to the Potters and be separated from his true family. He would never have been left to grow up with Muggles and had to fight for his life almost every year because Tom was too insane and angry at him to realise that Harry was his mate. If Tom was honest, he was scared. What if Harry rejected him as his mate? While Harry would never be happy with anyone else other than Tom, he could still reject him due to hatred and Tom would be heartbroken. However it was Dumbledore's fault that he went insane in the first place so maybe he needed to explain to Harry what exactly Dumbledore had done.

When the door opened to reveal Lucius, Tom straightened in his chair. Lucius never came for menial reasons, which meant that the man had good reason for turning up and it was important for him to listen because it usually became beneficial for him.

"Ah, Lucius, what has made you grace my presence today?" Tom asked with a smile, hoping there was some news about his mate. "Is Harry ready to meet me? It is a little soon don't you think?"

Lucius looked at Tom unsure. How was he going to tell him what had happened without Tom killing him or Draco?

"Well Tom… It's about Harry…" Lucius started, "You see something happened…"

"What happened Lucius?" Tom asked intrigued. The way Lucius was skirting around the issue, Tom had a feeling that it was bad news.

"There was an incident…"

"An incident? Don't you mean accident?"

"Ah, no… no. It was an incident. You see Draco got cursed by someone. We don't know for certain yet who it was but…"

"Why do I need to know about Draco, Lucius? I was under the impression that something happened to Harry." Tom cut in, irritated by Lucius's hedging.

"Harry was cursed and he fell of his broom." Lucius spit out quickly.

Tom blinked, trying to comprehend what Lucius had said.

"Is he alright?" Tom asked tentatively, knowing that whoever did it could wait.

"Yes, he's in the hospital wing recovering but he should be fine…"

"And the caster, what of them?"

"That's sort of the problem… It was Draco…" Lucius mumbled.

"What?" Tom asked outraged. "How dare he hurt my mate. Your son. HIS BROTHER! Why I ought to…"

"It wasn't his fault Tom. He was under a memory curse."

"What? What memory curse?"

"Severus said it had something to do with only negative emotions and they all were directed at Harry and there were suggestions to hurt him placed within a memory charm. Severus would be better to explain but I got the short straw and I had to come…"

"Why did you have to come?" Tom asked curiously.

"Because Severus didn't want to be cursed ten ways to Sunday and we figured that with Harry as your mate you would be less inclined to hurt his father than his godfather…"

"Why would I hurt you?" Tom asked alarmed.

"Because your mate got cursed and fell off his broom and we knew you would be angry so we figured better safe than sorry." Lucius explained tentatively.

"Ah, well I won't curse you. But I do want to see Harry. Does he know who he is yet?" Tom questioned.

"No, not yet but we will need to tell him very soon because we have no idea how to tell him what is going on with Draco and why he ended up in the hospital wing. He does however know that Casimir exists and that he is a Gryffindor…"

"Well, I think we should leave for Hogwarts don't you? I can see him while he is asleep. Just to make sure he is truly alright."

"Fine," Lucius agreed. "But no hexing or killing my son." He threatened.

"Damn." Tom muttered as he followed him to the apparation point within the manor.

I thank you all for your reviews and your following of this story :) I don't ask for reviews because it annoys me when people threaten to not update unless people review, so you can review if you like, I love hearing your thoughts and ideas, but it doesn't mean you have to and you will still get your next chapter :)


	30. Chapter 30

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Thirty: Awaken the Anger, Awaken the Pain

The second time, Harry began to awake; he could hear angry voices which were slowly rising due to the heated conversation taking place. Harry could hear the two Malfoys and Snape who were speaking to a third person, whom Harry vaguely recognised but he couldn't put a face to the voice he was hearing. Said person seemed to be angry at the three conscious people in the room but he stopped mid-way through a sentence as Harry began to stir, as though sensing that Harry was awake.

Harry attempted to remember what had happened. He was definitely in the hospital wing; he remembered that, and an accident with a broom. Yes he definitely remembered that but there was something else he was missing. What was it that he was forgetting? He knew it was personal…

Damn!

He was Casimir.

That was why the voice sounded so familiar. Harry knew they would do it. After all the Malfoys were a Dark family and everyone knew it so Harry knew he shouldn't be surprised but he felt an overwhelming sense of pain at the thought of his family giving him up for the Dark Lord. What was he talking about? The Malfoys had GIVEN him away. Granted they thought he would be safe but Harry had lived in hell for the past fifteenth years and so he wasn't really surprised. Nothing that should hurt him really surprised him anymore. After all, when being beaten and yelled at by your supposed uncle every day and then when leaving for the one place you wanted to consider home, you were just pushed in to the spot light by both sides and abused and manipulated, Harry decided that it was just one of those things and resigned himself to the fact that he most likely would not live to see his sixteenth birthday.

"Shush" commanded a voice from one side of the room and the three adults quietened upon their Lord's command, despite wanting their own say in an attempt to explain their blond Son's actions.

So far Tom had been willing to listen to their excuses. And what an excuse there was. A memory block and curse which transformed their elder Son's actions and emotions to those of hate against his brother. Tom had to admit that the idea was almost genius, especially due to the current ambitions of the Malfoy family, which would most likely have left the family split apart and in Tom's bad books over the incident if Severus had not thought to use Legilimency on the blond Son. The whole idea was cunning but it left those who knew Casimir in a predicament due to an unknown party having knowledge about the Malfoy's missing Son. On the other hand, there were select few with the knowledge, opportunity and capacity to create the complex wall that was ingrained on Draco's mind. If Tom was honest, he could count those whom he knew to have the skills to do so on his hand, due to the rarity of experience and expertise that were required for such intimate legilimency.

However when he could feel his Mate's pain and anguish coming through the bond which they shared, he could not condone their raised voices as each of them attempted to be heard out by speaking over each other. Tom had wondered how his Mate and his Mate's brother had not awaken since the three had started but after finding out the extent of Harry's injuries and Draco's trauma, he was not surprised that they had been difficult to awaken. However since Harry had awaken, there had been nothing but emotional pain and while the bond allowed him to feel his Mate's emotions, the lack of completeness of the bond, limited Tom due to the lack of knowledge and understanding of his Mate's thoughts at all times.

Turning to the three adults within the room, after looking Harry over to make sure that what he was feeling was not physical pain, he addressed them.

"I believe that Harry has awoken and has most likely overheard something that we did not anticipate as he is feeling pain and anguish at this moment of time."

Narcissa gasped in shock and tears were brought to her eyes at the thought of her Son in more pain than he had been due to the accident. The shock that her Son may of overheard sensitive information that they did not think he could handle at the present moment sent her over the edge and Lucius caught her as she fell to the floor in a sob at the thought of her Casimir in further pain.

"If I might, may I talk to Harry alone?" Tom requested, noticing how Harry sensed up at the suggestion of being left alone with Tom. "If you would prefer, I could draw the curtains and cast a silencing charm so you do not need to move far away from him, while we talk."

"I think that would be acceptable," Lucius agreed, but his mind was chasing him for the lack of resistance he had for his Son and his Mate's privacy. After all, regardless of whom his Son's mate was, Lucius should be present at all times while they met, shouldn't he? Just to make sure nothing that shouldn't didn't happen…

Tom strode towards Harry's bedside and with a flick of his wand, the curtains surrounding Harry's bedside were closed and a silencing charm was brought up to cover the area so that Harry and Tom would not be overheard.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Tom asked, trying to relax Harry so they could talk and Tom could explain exactly what was going on as there was no doubt Harry was confused, he could feel as much coming from the bond.

Harry looked toward Tom with large expressive eyes that held pain and fear.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Harry asked meekly, moving to curl himself in to a small ball, in an attempt to defend himself against oncoming attack, despite his muscles screaming in protest and the pain that was shooting through his back due to the newly grown bones which were settling within his spine.

"No Harry, where would you ever get that idea?" Tom asked shocked. Surely the Malfoy's hadn't mentioned Tom's attempts to get at Harry over the past few years had they? Did Harry think that the accident was a plot to kill him on Tom's part?

"Because the Malfoy's are loyal to you and they obey you, regardless of whom their son is." Harry mumbled, curling in on himself more, not trusting Tom's denial.

"No Harry, they would never give you up. The only reason they told me was because I already found out myself this year and I confronted them. I checked your medical file and something didn't add up and I sort of pieced it together and got them to confirm it. No I would never hurt you." Tom answered determined.

"That didn't stop you before. The only reason you aren't trying to kill me now is because you don't want to lose loyal followers" Harry spit out angrily. "Why don't you just kill me? It would make it easier on you. Hell it would make it easier on me! Don't you get it? I want you to kill me! I need you to. I've had it! I hate my life! I HATE it! All my life has been pain and suffering and I just want it to stop. I just want to be a normal kid and I can't even have that. Please I need it to stop. Please just end it please!" Harry began to bed, only thinking of all of the pain that had happened throughout his life. The lies from Dumbledore, the beatings and starvations from the Dursley's, the hatred and sneers from Snape and now the pain from the knowledge that he was a Malfoy. Harry couldn't take it and now he was begging his once time nemesis and now Mate to kill him so he could finally have peace.

To say Tom was shocked would be an understatement. His little angel was crying and begging him to bring his death. How could he respond to that? It was heart breaking to hear and Tom could do nothing but stare in to those expressive emeralds and wonder just what had hurt his green eyes angel. It was mere seconds of this thought when he was pulled in to the horrifying mind of his little Mate.

* * *

I thank you all for your reviews and your following of this story :) I don't ask for reviews because it annoys me when people threaten to not update unless people review, so you can review if you like, I love hearing your thoughts and ideas, but it doesn't mean you have to and you will still get your next chapter :)


	31. Chapter 31

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Thirty One: Explore the Mind

There was a swirl of white mist as Harry's mind was trying to search for the right memories to show Tom. Tom knew that Harry was doing this subconsciously and while curious, Tom did not want Harry to think that he was taking advantage of the situation, and so rather than searching for something specific, he let Harry's mind select the memories to show him. Apprehensively, Tom waited while the mist pulled him forward in to the first memory Harry's mind had selected.

A three year old Harry was being pulled by his arm from the cupboard under the stairs by a purple faced enraged Vernon. There were bruises that littered the boy's arms and legs as the ragged and stretched clothes. Tom's eyes narrowed at the thought of Harry being hurt. He knew that the boy had a rough childhood, as Harry had just told him but he never thought that child abuse would have been an issue for the boy-who-lived. However Tom thought about the reasons for Harry's placement at the Muggle household and the anger came back in full force at both himself and whoever gave Harry to the Dursleys.

Tom watched enraged as Vernon's meaty hands left more large bruises on Harry's thin arms when he pulled him from the small opening. However as Harry was pulled in to the hallway, Tom could see the small space in which Harry had taken up residency. The space looked tiny and dark but Harry could make out a child's scrawl of Harry's Room at the side of the door. Tom also noticed the locks, which had been unbolted to let out the child, when the door slammed shut behind Harry's large guardian and the small black haired boy. Anger boiled through him at the complete mistreatment of Harry by his Muggle guardians.

"You freak," The large man shouted, raising his hand and striking the boy across the face. "I told you to clean the bathroom. You can't do anything right can you freak! Can you?"

"No sir," Harry answered in a whisper, his face showing his fright at his uncle's manhandling of him.

"Well this is what happens when you don't do it properly," Vernon told Harry as he pulled the young boy on to his knee as he sat down on the couch in the lounge and grabbed a bottle which has been resting on the side of the table. He grabbed Harry's mouth prying it open and began to pour the substance in to Harry's mouth before forcing him to swallow. As the liquid was being poured in to the struggling boy's mouth, Tom began to smell bleach. Shock and anger boiled through him as he realised that the substance that the beefy man was pouring in to his tiny mate's mouth was cleaning fluid that he had been previously cleaning the bathroom with.

It took every ounce of Tom's concentration to keep himself from ripping from Harry's mind and chasing after the Muggle who had hurt his mate. He knew that if he ripped himself from Harry's mind, when it had been Harry who had initiated the Legilimency, he could cause a lot of damage to his Mate's mind.

As Tom finished watching as Harry was thrown back in to the bathroom which he had previously cleaned, choking on the bleach that was in his system as his magic tried to expel it from his body, Tom was pulled in to another memory.

Harry was older in the next memory Tom was dragged in to. He appeared to be around the age of six years old and instead of being in the enclosed space under the stairs, Harry was stood on a stool that was placed directly in front of the cooker in the kitchen. His clothes were just as large as they were in the previous memory and there were still a sheer amount of bruising but there was a further substantial injury which caused Harry to favour his left arm while cooking, allowing Tom to become suspicious of a fractures wrist.

Harry began to flip over the bacon but due to him being right handed, he became overbalanced, slipping on the stool and while falling off the stool, caught the frying pan and fell to the floor. Tom rushed forward, thinking to catch his Mate but he passed straight through, due to the image being just a memory of mist. The Muggle woman came in at the loud sounds emitting from the kitchen and she screeched in anger at the sight before her. Grabbing the boy from the floor, she shook him while yelling at him for his clumsiness, before grabbing his already injured right arm and pushing it on to the stove which had just been lit. Harry hissed in pain and tears began to stream from his eyes but he was close to silent in his reactions, scared Tom at the thought that Harry had been taught to remain silent through his punishments. As Harry's skin blistered, the woman let his arm go before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and dragging him through the hallway to the enclosed space. She threw him in to the space before locking the door behind him.

"Stay in there you stupid little freak. You'll have no food for two weeks!" She screeched in to the air vent which had been fitted to the door before she walked away muttering about her 'sweet Duddums' not having enough food.

Before Tom could look in on Harry to see how he was, Tom was once again whisked through white mist and thrown in to another memory.

The Great Hall was packed with students in black cloaks and hats all whispering loudly about a sorting which was about to take place. Tom could hear excited whispers, many about the school year but others were littered with the name 'Harry Potter' and Tom became intrigued. Looking towards the staff table, Tom noticed Dumbledore sitting in his chair regally, waiting for the first year students to come with that damn twinkle in his eye. Tom wondered what he was thinking but because it was a memory, he couldn't hear Dumbledore's words.

The door opened and McGonagall walked in with a line of small first years that were looking about the room with wonder and awe. Tom spotted Harry easily, coming in as one of the last and was shrinking in to himself as the students of the four houses attempted to get a good look at him. The first years lined up while the Sorting Hat sang his song and McGonagall began to call the names from the scroll. As the number of students stood beside Harry diminished, Harry became exposed to the crowd of students and many started to blatantly stare at the young boy who was become scared further at the attention of his peers. The staff were also looking at the young boy whom appeared to be lost. While Severus was sneering at the young boy whom appeared a replica of his school days nemesis, the other teachers were leering at the boy in fascination and excitement. Tom also noticed the old man's twinkle increased when he noticed Harry's appearance.

When Harry's name was finally called, the room went silent as all eyed turned to the boy being sorted, eager to find where the boy would be placed. Tom would have guessed, due to the upbringing that Harry had with the Muggles, that he would be placed in Slytherin. However knowing that he ended up in Gryffindor, Tom wondered if it was the old man's fault for his Mate's placement. Harry sat on the stool, shaking slightly from the amount of attention which he was unused to, and the hat was lowered on to his head. Tom stood next to Harry, as though guarding him against the occupants of the room and while the hat began to speak with Harry, he could hear the two communicating.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" The hat spoke, hearing Harry's mutterings of denial the hat continued. "But you could be great you know. It's all here in your head. It would help you on your way to greatness and you would be closer to your family too. Ah, but I see you don't know about that… Well if you're sure… You should know that if you ever change your mind or you are curious about anything you should come to see me. Ignore the old coot though, don't trust him with anything. Well I hope you become a family within your house. You need to tell them something though… In your fifth year, you need to say in front of the house in the common room "I claim the Head of House of Gryffindor". Got that little Potter? I will see you soon Mr Potter…GRYFFINDOR!"

And as the hat was lifted from the boys head, mist took Tom once again and dragged him from the memory and in to another.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Some of this is from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series but I have changes some of it. Sorry for this but it needs to be done for Tom to see Harry's school days

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Thirty Two: Memories about a Potions Master

"… little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and the red headed friend that Tom recalled as Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend, exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. A girl with bushy hair whom Tom recognised as one of Harry's friends was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Severus suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Tom stared at Severus in shock. He knew that Harry had been raised by Muggles and he also knew who Harry was so why was he acting so harshly, despite being a spy?

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; while Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sit," said Harry.

Severus's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. Tom watched as the boy visibly flinched, most likely from flashbacks from his relatives.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed; Severus, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the sTomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

At this point Tom was shaking in anger at Severus's actions. The man should have known exactly what this boy had been thought and he had basically alienated the boy in one lesson. There was no way that Severus would ever gain Harry's trust back, regardless of his title of godfather, if this was the way he had acted throughout Harry's stay at Hogwarts.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Severus said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

The lesson continued and Tom noticed Harry's concentration as he tried but he could also see the way Harry squinted through his glasses, unable to read the board properly due to the prescription of the glasses not matching those of his actual eye sight. It was halfway through the lesson when there was a large crash from the Gryffindor side of the room and a plump boy was shaking with shock and horror as the potion fell on top of him.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Severus, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

The plump boy whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Severus spat at one of the other Gryffindors who were working near the accident. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to the plump boy.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Though that would make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Severus yelled loudly.

Tom growled loudly but before he even thought to yell at Severus, despite him being a memory, he was pulled by the white mist in to another memory.

"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked, eyeing Severus's wand apprehensively.

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind," said Severus softly. "We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse. You will find that similar powers are needed for this… brace yourself, now. Legilimens!"

Tom watched as Harry was hit with the curse and Severus delved in to Harry's mind. The images Severus was watching however, Tom also got pulled in to.

Harry was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle, he was nine and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up a tree and the Dursleys were laughing below on the lawn… he was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling him he would do well in Slytherin… a hundred Dementors were closing in on him beside the dark lake…

Tom watched in anger at how ruthless Severus was being with Harry. Even if the man was attempting got teach Occlumency, he should have been explaining exactly how to defend he mind from attacks.

Harry in an attempt to defend himself shot a non-verbal spell at Severus which pulled Severus out of his mind.

"Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" asked Severus coldly.

"No," said Harry bitterly, getting up from the floor.

"I thought not," said Severus, watching him closely. "You let me get in too far. You lost control."

"Did you see everything I saw?' Harry asked, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

'Flashes of it," said Severus, his lip curling. "To whom did the dog belong?"

"My Aunt Marge," Harry muttered. At this, Tom grew angrier. If Severus had seen in to the boys mind then he must have known about the abuse and as Harry has spent his summer with the Muggles, Tom assumed that Severus had never done anything about the abuse which the boy had suffered, allowing his little Mate to remain with abusive Muggles to hurt him for three months a year.

"Well, for a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been"' said Severus, raising his wand once more. "You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand."

"I'm trying," said Harry angrily, "but you're not telling me how!" and Tom agreed. Severus had given no indication of truly helping Harry to learn Occlumency and he would definitely be having words with the Potions Master when he was let out of Harry's mind.

"Manners, Potter," said Severus dangerously. "Now, we will try again. Legilimens!"

A great black dragon was rearing in front of him… the Potter's were waving at him out of an enchanted mirror… Cedric Diggory was lying on the ground with blank eyes staring at him…

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled and Tom and Severus were once again propelled out of the memories and Tom could see the pain that Harry was feeling from the expression on his face. Severus however seemed to ignore it and yelled at the boy.

"Get up! Get up! You are not trying, you are making no effort. You are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me weapons!"

'I - am - making - an - effort,' Harry said through clenched teeth.

"No Mr Potter, you are not." Tom heard Severus say before he was pulled by the white mist once again.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Some of this is from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series but I have changes some of it. Sorry for this but it needs to be done for Tom to see Harry's school days

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Thirty Three: A Mate's Memory

"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Tom froze as he recognised the scene unfolding before him. This was the second time he had tried to murder his own Mate and he knew that these were some of the memories that Harry would need to overcome in order for them to be together. However, these were also the events which Tom would have to gain forgiveness for.

"Harry Potter..." Tom's old face whispered.

Tom could see Harry shake from fear and he felt a sickening sensation in his stomach at the thought that his Mate was so scared of him.

"See what I have become?" Tom said. "Mere shadow and vapour ... I have a form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry stumbled backward in panic.

"Don't be a fool," snarled Tom. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Tom could still see him; his evil face was now smiling.

"How touching..." he hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Tom screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Quirrell's hand close around Harry's wrist. Harry yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him, hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Tom again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck yet Quirrell howling was in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"

And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Tom could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Tom from the back of Quirrell's head.

Tom was pulled once more through the mist and Tom was beginning to question how long he had been inside Harry's mind for and how long he would be kept there by Harry's subconscious. If Tom recalled, the next time he had met Harry had been in Harry's fourth year when Pettigrew had killed his Mate's classmate.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter. . ."

Tom looked around confused. There was Harry, a young red haired girl who most likely the sister of Harry's friend Ronald Weasley, and what seemed to be a younger version of himself. Tom studied the younger version of himself closely, taking in every detail and tried to think of how it had happened. As he looked towards the young Tom's feet, realisation dawned upon him as he spied his old diary. Tom surveyed where the event was taking place and his heart hammered in his chest at the sight of the Chamber of Secrets. How had Harry ended up here? He looked around twelve to thirteen but he had never heard about this before.

Tom watched as his younger self stopped between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed in Parseltongue

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror struck, Tom watched as the mouth opened to make a large enough hole for Sienna, Salazar's familiar to slip through.

As the Basilisk hit the floor of the Chamber, Tom felt it shudder. Then he heard the young version of himself hissing to the serpent.

"Kill him."

The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way while the young version of Tom was laughing and the older looking on in shock and fear.

Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood the serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming. There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall.

"Stop, oh please God stop." Harry cried out in Parseltongue making the three conscious occupants to look in shock at the small boy. Harry was a Parseltongue, since when?

But before the scene could continue, Tom was dragged in to another memory by that damn white mist.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward and severed the hand from his arm before throwing it in to the cauldron.

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony stumbled towards Harry with the knife and began to mumble.

"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken… you will. . . resurrect your foe."

As Wormtail took the knife to Harry's arm, Tom could see the pain in Harry's eyes and but Harry showed no outward emotion.

Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood and poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing. Harry stared at the cauldron, his eyes still displaying the pain from his arm but he did not struggle to remove himself from the gravestone, as though he had already given up on his will to live.

Sparks began to shoot from the cauldron as a mist began to settle around it. Through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The newly risen Tom stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry . . . and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years while the newly risen Tom began laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

When Tom could see the mist beginning to swirl around him, he became ready to be pushed through another memory but it seemed Harry's subconscious had other ideas and instead of pulling him in to another memory, Harry's mind forcefully pushed Tom out and back in to his own body.


	34. Chapter 34

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Thirty Four: Mates and Trust Issues

Tom looked at Harry as watched as his vacant expression turned to one of horror and shock.

"I… I just… You…" Harry attempted but his mind was unwilling to process what it had just revealed to Tom.

"Harry," Tom started but Harry cut him off quickly.

"Why did you see that? Why did you use Legilimency? Why?" Harry asked, his eyes swelling with ushered tears.

"Oh Harry," Tom started and he pulled Harry to him in a tight hug, tugging him to his chest despite Harry's struggles to get away from Tom. "It wasn't me Harry. That was your mind. I don't know why it happened, other than you trying to show me exactly how hurt you were. I promise you that I won't ever hurt you again." By now Harry had given up struggling against Tom and he just let his the tears fall as he lay in Tom's arms.

"But you want to. You've been trying since I was a baby. Why now?" Harry sobbed, unable to understand why Tom had changed his mind so suddenly.

"Because of you." Tom explained calmly. "When I possessed you in the Department of Mysteries, you cleared my head. I was insane in the last few years before you destroyed my body and when I returned I was still insane until then."

"But… but why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because you're my mate. The Slytherin line has a history of creatures and my mother was part vampire. Vampires have mates and while I am not a vampire myself I show some characteristics and I too have a mate. I went mad because you weren't born and when you were, my mind didn't recognise the mate bond because I blocked it through Occlumency to the point where I couldn't sense you. It was only when I possessed you in the Ministry that I realised you were my mate because I could feel the bond in your mind."

"I don't understand…" Harry tried, "I'm your mate but the Malfoy's still want to hand me over to you. I mean… I'm their son and they still don't care whether or not you kill me." Harry cried with anguish.

"No Harry, they care about you. Narcissa and Lucius are your parents and they have mourned your loss for years. You need to understand they were scared for you because of how I was."

"I heard them talking about me… they sounded like they were in pain or something but I don't think they could have been… I mean… why would they want me?"

"Oh Harry, anyone would want you as their son. I understand why you feel this way but you need to understand that the Malfoys want you in their life and I want you in mine." Tom spoke reassuringly.

"But why?" Harry asked confused. He just couldn't understand why anyone would want him. After all he was just Harry and every Slytherin hated him and every other member of the wizarding world expected him to save them.

"Because we love you. We want to be there for you and we want to share our lives and family with you. Your parents, brother and godfather love you. I love you and I don't want to let you go."

"I know Sirius loves me…" Harry started.

"No Severus," Tom cut across but he knew that as soon as he mentioned Severus, Harry was not going to like it.

"What do you mean Severus? Snape? He doesn't love me he HATES me! From the moment I met him he has hated me and I never knew why. There is no way he is my godfather, I don't want him to be. I just want Sirius and Remus." Harry stated stubbornly.

"Harry, if you just let him explain."

"No. I don't want him anywhere near me. He hates me and I hate him and that's just the way it will be." Harry said determinedly.

"Alright, would you like to see your parents? I am sure they are anxious to see you. They have waited ages just to see you and speak to you as their son. They just want their Casimir back."

"But I'm Harry. How can I be Casimir? Do I have to go about with that name or can I stay as Harry?" Harry asked panicked.

"You can go by whatever name you prefer Harry. This is all up to you and if you want to see anyone then just let us know."

"Why are you being so nice?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Only to you," Tom stated with a smile. "Because I can feel your emotions and I have seen what you have gone through. Plus you are my mate and I just can't hurt you now I know."

Harry only nodded, not trusting his voice after the revelation.

"I'll send in Lucius and Narcissa."

Tom slipped through the curtain and left Harry to his thoughts.

All Harry could think about was what Tom had said. The Malfoys wanted him as their son and they didn't want to give him up to Tom. They just wanted him, as him… Harry. Well they wanted Casimir but they knew Casimir was Harry and Tom said he didn't want Harry to change and that it was up to him.

But was it?

The Malfoy's surely had their idea of a perfect son, especially with Draco and so how would Harry know how to be a son. He wasn't even a good nephew, the Dursleys made him realise that. Hell he wasn't even a good saviour or a good enemy.

How was he supposed to act?

What was he even supposed to call them?

He wouldn't feel comfortable calling them mum and dad. But why wouldn't he be? Wasn't it what he always wanted? But then, he and the Malfoys had not had the best past and so it would be understandable for Harry to be uneasy about them wouldn't it?

He thought back to the accident and he didn't understand how it happened but he knew Draco had been there.

Did something happen to Draco also?

If something happened to Draco then why would they waste time with Harry? They knew Draco better and so they would want to stay with Draco rather than be sat next to someone who didn't even know if he could trust his own parents and mate.

As the seconds ticked by since Tom left Harry alone, Harry began to get anxious and scared.

He thought about Snape and what Tom had said about him. He thought about what he had said to Tom about Snape also. Would Tom tell Snape what he said? If he did then Snape would hate him even more and he didn't know what would do if Snape became more unbearable than he already was.

As Harry began to shake with nerves and anxiety, the curtain around his bed moved once again and the two elder Malfoys entered the enclosed space.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N Sorry to everyone who reads this story. My laptop hates me so much that it decided it would crash and wouldn't work afterwards :/ Thankfully I am insured and so I sent it off but the idiots at PC world couldn't organise a simple fix (replace the motherboard) and so it took them 3 weeks to fix the damn thing. But it is back now and I can write and type again :D so on with the next chapter

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Thirty Five: Perfect Parents, Prefect Family?

"Harry" Narcissa began timidly, "are we alright to come in?"

"Sure I guess," Harry replied nonchalantly.

Narcissa and Lucius gave each other a look before proceeding to their son's bedside where he stared off to space in thought.

"Tom told us that you know who you really are," Lucius began and Harry, startled out of his thoughts, nodded in confirmation. "We just want you to know that we are sorry we didn't tell you sooner…"

"Then why didn't you?" Harry asked, turning to face his biological parents and looking at them with eyes of accusation. "Why didn't you tell me at any time? Why didn't you come for me when I was little?"

"Because we were scared. We didn't know where you were because Dumbledore kept it a secret. He took you from the house that you were in with the Potters that night and he hid you away. We tried everything we could. Everything…. But Dumbledore told no one where you were. We even asked McGonagall but she couldn't remember anything from that night. We suspected… we suspected that he may have wiped her memories of where you were, so that she couldn't tell anyone or come back for you.

Tom was still alive and he knew that we were loyal followers but he also knew that you were alive and because of the prophecy he was still after you. We were going to wait until your first year to approach you because we knew that we would finally be able to see you but Tom came to us just before your first. He told us that he was going to find a way to get his body back and then you were going to be his top priority. He was still insane and we were petrified that if he found out about us and you that he would use us as a means to get to you. We love you so much; we just couldn't put you in the position to choose your life or ours if he tried to make you choose. We didn't want to hurt you, I promise you that."

"But why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood," Harry asked tentatively.

"Because of your connection to Tom, sweetheart." Narcissa explained.

"You were linked to Tom, Harry." Lucius explained further, "Your bond with Tom was so strong and he could access your mind easily. If we let you know before he was sane, he could have used the information to hurt you and we couldn't allow it."

"We never forgot about you." Narcissa assured Harry, "We sent you toys and letters until you were eleven. They were always returned and so we kept them in the room we had set out for you, so you could read them. We could bring them if you like."

"We did try," Lucius broke in "Every month since that night we sent letters and toys because we couldn't come to you. At first we thought it was the wards that wouldn't let them get to you and returned them to us but… Not enough to see unless you were actually looking for it, but they had been opened. We never knew if they were read but we assume that some may have been because they were opened slightly. We suspect… We suspect it was Dumbledore but we could never be sure…"

"We do love you Harry and we want you to be part of our family."

"But you have Draco and I am sure that he's a much better son that I could be. I mean, I've never had parents before, so I'll probably screw up. I've never really had a family until I came here anyway and I wouldn't even know where to act and whatever…" Harry rambled embarrassed, looking down at his lap and fiddling with the sheets that covered his lower half.

"Oh Harry," Narcissa cried, and she came closer and embraced her son close to him in an attempt to comfort, despite Harry's embarrassment and uncomfortable stance on the whole hugging idea. "We love you and we don't want you to replace Draco; neither do we want Draco to replace you. You are both our sons and we want you both to be part of our family. You are perfect, just the way you are."

"I don't… I don't think that I could call you mum and dad… you know? I think it would be too weird right now. I mean… I only just found out and I barely know you… The only things that I know is that you gave me up to some family whom you thought would look after me, they ended up being killed and that you wanted to contact me but you never could and you had to wait until now when Tom ended up sane to be able to contact me properly again. I mean, we know nothing about each other." Harry explained in a mumble, his eyes downcast unable to meet the eyes of those who wanted him close.

"We understand Harry," Lucius explained, as Narcissa began to weep at the lost look in her son's eyes. "We want to get to know you, properly as we should have done all of these years. With us both working in Hogwarts, I am sure we can spend time together if you would like to. I know Draco would love to get to know you because he was excited when he found out he had a brother."

"How did he know?" Harry questioned.

"We told him this summer. He and his friends have been anxious to meet you properly and become friends. I know you Gryffindors are like a family but we are hoping we and the Slytherins can become part of this family also." Lucius responded.

"So Draco knew and that's why he wanted to go out last night?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Lucius clarified.

"So what happened last night? Is Draco hurt as much as me?" Harry asked hurriedly.

Lucius and Narcissa looked towards each other, silently communicating between them on what to tell their son about Draco's actions and why they came about.

"Well Harry, there was an incident with Draco… Someone altered his mind."

"Altered his what?" Harry asked confused.


	36. Chapter 36

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter 36: What The Hell Did You Do?

While Harry was talking to Lucius and Narcissa within the silenced perimeter of Harry's bed, Tom was outside with Severus having an equally important discussion while ignoring the stirring Draco on the hospital bed.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you Severus?" Tom yelled. "You knew who he was, what he went through and how he grew up and yet you were completely horrid to him."

"He's my godson…" Severus began to explain but Tom cut across him.

"I don't care if he is your godson Severus. Do you think he will want anything to do with you after what you have done to him? How you have treated him?"

"I am sure he will understand. He is after all very… forgiving."

"Forgiving Severus? I highly doubt he will be very fucking forgiving of you from the way you have tortured him throughout his five years of school." Tom shouted angrily

"I am sure he will get over it." Severus answered indifferently.

"I am sure he will not Severus. You will be lucky if he will want to stay in the same room as you, let alone let you in to his life."

"I am sure it will be fine Tom."

"You don't have the right to call me Tom any longer, Severus. The way you have treated my mate is appalling and considered abuse. Verbally and mentally attacking him is completely out of line Severus. If Lucius and Narcissa find out what you did to their son, I can guarantee that you will not be allowed anywhere near him."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Severus demanded, getting angry about being denied by his Lord from seeing his youngest godson. He had every right to and he was sure that both Harry and the Malfoy parents would agree. "Why shouldn't I be allowed to see my godson? Why should you be allowed to deny me access?"

Tom eyes pierced Severus's as his eyes turned darker with anger. He tried to keep his magic in check so he did not alert the old fool to his presence. How DARE Severus question him? How dare he refuse to do as he was demanded from Lord Voldemort of all people? Harry was Tom's mate and he would choose who was allowed to see him and who would not. Severus was officially on the list of who shouldn't.

"I suggest Severus, that you leave my sight before I choose to remove you myself. You will think on what you have done the past five years to Harry and you will realise exactly why you are no longer allowed access to him unless Harry chooses to see you without influence from others."

"But I am needed to make sure that both Draco and Harry remain healthy." Severus protested weakly knowing his Lord was furious with him and that he should get out why he could, especially before his Lord chose to use magic to remove him forcefully.

"You are no longer needed, I am sure Pomfrey would be sufficient if anything happens." Tom dismissed icily, hinting for Severus to leave immediately.

"Yes My Lord," Severus replied respectfully, noting the icy tone in his Lord's voice. Severus turned and left the infirmary immediately, heading to the common room to inform Black and Lupin of what had happened and that the two Malfoy children would not be returning to the common room tonight due to injuries.

"Shit," Tom muttered as Severus turned to leave the room.

Once Severus had left Tom looked towards the occupied bed of Draco Malfoy to check to see if he was awake, believing that he wasn't Tom turned towards the closed screens where his mate was hidden and entered the area once more.

Draco however had awoken to shouting coming from two men whom he identified as his godfather Severus and his Lord, Tom. Draco hoped that there was a silencing ward in place over the infirmary due to the raised voices from the two men were sure to be noted if there wasn't one. It would create mass panic if the Dark Lord was found residing in the hospital wing with Harry Potter and three Death Eaters.

"I am sure he will understand. He is after all very… forgiving."

"Forgiving Severus? I highly doubt he will be very fucking forgiving of you from the way you have tortured him throughout his five years of school." Tom shouted angrily

Draco believed that Tom had a point. Everyone could see how Harry had been tortured with insults and degrading comments throughout his school years by the potions master. It was obvious to everyone within Hogwarts just how much contempt Harry had for Severus and they could understand why Harry felt that way. Severus had never shown anything other than anger disgust and displeasure when in his presence. While Draco understood why Severus felt upset about being unable to be close to Harry as he was with Draco, he could not understand why Severus had gone to such extremes he did, driving Harry away in the process.

Draco remembered why his godfather used to spend time with him when he was a child. Severus would smile and help him brew potions to play pranks on his parents. He had been Draco's idol during his childhood. However things had changed when he had reached Hogwarts and Draco had seen a different side of Severus that he had never expected to see. It both frightened and angered Draco to see how Severus could be to a child whom he had only just met.

There had been countless times when Draco had been asked Severus why he chose to treat Harry like that and he had always received the same answers about Harry's parents and his fame and Gryffindor status. Now Draco knew the truth about his brother, he just could not understand how Severus could drive Harry away that harshly. Draco could only hope that his godfather would see the error of his ways and that Harry would one day be able to forgive Severus for what he had done.


	37. Chapter 37

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Thirty Seven: What Did he do?

"Mind Harry" Lucius replied hesitantly. "Someone put a block in his mind which only released negative emotions towards you. He is confused and scared at the moment but…"

"Why is he scared?" Harry asked, "His mind has been fixed right? You wouldn't just leave him like that, would you?" Harry panicked slightly. While he had only just found out that Draco was his brother he felt an odd feeling of protectiveness towards him.

Harry believed that in the back of his mind he had always felt the protectiveness towards his twin. During third year, he had been frightened for his Draco when the Buckbeak had sliced Draco's arm in rage. While he knew that the Hippogriff had been angry, it did not stop the concern that Harry had felt when Hagrid had taken Draco to the hospital wing. Harry had also felt fear and concern for Draco during their detention in the Forbidden Forest during their first year, especially when they had seen Voldemort and Draco had screamed in terror.

"No Harry we didn't…" Narcissa interrupted Harry's thought, "but yesterday Draco wasn't himself. He didn't mean to… oh Merlin he didn't mean to Harry.

"Didn't what?" Harry asked frightened. Draco didn't want him as a brother? Didn't want to get to know him like he had said? Didn't want to be friends? What?

"The curse… The block on his mind made him do something terrible… he… he…"

"He cursed me didn't he?" Harry asked slowly, putting the pieces of the conversation and the hesitancy of his parents together.

"Yes Harry," Lucius admitted. "He wasn't himself though. He didn't mean to…"

"I know you said… but it means that someone did. Do you know who did it?" Harry asked tentatively. He knew that he had accepted it so easily but his heart was telling him that neither of his biological parents would lie to him. They wanted him didn't they? They had told him that they wanted him as a son and they wouldn't lie to him and put him in harms way straight away would they?

"We don't know for sure Harry but we do suspect…"

"Who?" Harry asked promptly, trying to get the answer quickly, wanting to know how had caused his accident.

"We suspect Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore? Why would you suspect him? Why would he try to hurt me?"

"Because he is they only one powerful enough with the knowledge in the mind arts to do this. Also we believe he may know who you are due to Draco's mind being easily accessible." Lucius explained tentatively.

"So Dumbledore tried to kill me because I am your son?" Harry asked puzzled.

"No he tried to kill you because you are Tom's mate. If he killed you, Tom would be driven insane within the hour and most likely die within the week." Narcissa explained solemnly.

"So Tom really wouldn't try to kill me?" Harry asked lightened at this point. While Tom had told him that he was his mate, Harry was still scared. After all Tom had tried to kill him since Harry had lived with the Potters and he Harry could not understand how he did not recognise his mate when he had attempted to kill Harry in the past. It was because of this, that Harry wanted reassurance that the man would not actually try to kill him if he allowed Tom to become closer to him.

"No Harry, he would never do that to you. He loves you Harry. It is not in a mate to hate his submissive and they could never harm them." Harry blushed at the submissive comment and Narcissa smiled knowingly. "Yes we know that you are a submissive and it is nothing to by shamed or embarrassed by"

"Really?" Harry asked feeling weak at his position in the mating bond. "It's not girly or looked down upon or anything."

"Oh no Harry. You are only a submissive to your mate Harry. Not to anyone else. You are definitely not weak."

"No Harry you are definitely not." Tom's voice broke in as he entered the private area through the curtain once again. He stepped to Harry's bedside and cupped Harry's cheek, forcing him to look in to his eyes.

Tom had felt Harry's insecurity and embarrassment while he had been speaking to Severus and while he had tried to ignore it, he could hear glimpses of Harry's thoughts of his weaknesses and flashes of Harry's childhood circled through Tom's mind. It all centred around the past abuse at the hands of the Dursleys and Harry being unable to stop it. Tom picked out a thought that frightened and angered him. Harry believed that if Tom was to abuse him that he should just take it how it is because it was how he was brought up and it was only natural, after all he was a freak. Tom knew that Harry had tried everything to tell people of the abuse from social workers to teachers but nothing had come of his complaints other than more abuse. The past experiences would only drive Harry from help if Tom forgot himself when it came to Harry. While Tom knew that it went against his nature to harm Harry, he realised that his happened before when he was insane and he feared he could return to that state which would put Harry in danger. While he never voiced his concerns to Harry, he realised that Harry has the same concerns and Tom hoped that if anything like that ever happened, Harry would tell his parents and get himself away from Tom rather than taking the abuse as normal.

"You are not weak Harry, you never have been. What you have been through has made you stronger and you could do nothing to stop it." Tom told Harry passionately.

"But what about…" Harry started but he was interrupted by Tom.

"You tried Harry. Social workers, teachers, police; you did try. You still have a family who love you, both the Gryffindors and the Malfoys. You have your godfathers and now you have the Slytherins. However most importantly Harry, you have me." Tom told Harry sincerely making Harry's smile at Tom's importance in his life and tears to spring in to his eyes knowing he was no longer alone.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: OK totally not happy at all with the ending of this chapter and I have the next few chapters written and others planned but I don't want to update them all at once and then get writers block so I am taking my time and changing a few things. I managed to upload this at 1983 and then type this note but for some reason it won't let me copy and paste anything in to this so chapters are going to have to remain short on this chapter I am afraid but the short chapters allow me to get a better idea of where I am going with the story and while I would like to give longer ones, I feel that the length is best between 1000 and 2000 because each event is then significant in its own right.

Some lemon and limy stuff in this but I tried not to be graphicy or anything and I have made a note of where it starts, doesn't really stop or anything as when it stops its the end of the chapter so if you don't want to read the lemon and lime then just skip to the last two sentences after the warning :)

OH and it is Remus/Sirius/Severus slash as was hinted in previous chapters so don't moan. If you can't read the previous chapters then you obviously arnt a proper fan...

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Thirty Eight: It's A Mate thing.

Severus walked swiftly to the shared common room of the fifth and sixth years, thinking over the words that Tom had spoken. Was there any truth behind the accusations? Severus could admit that he had been harsher on Harry in Potions but it was because the he had high expectations of his godson but Harry did not seem to live up to them. Severus considered it lazy that Harry had refused to even open a book before term or had begun to rebel within his first year with both his appearance and his attitude. Severus knew that Harry had been spoilt by Lily's Muggle relatives; after all they were receiving gracious pay to look after the celebrity.

Upon entering he noticed Sirius and Remus sat on the couch sharing a bottle of Ogden's Fire whiskey. However the two men also noticed Severus and immediately began questioning him.

"Severus, what happened? Where have you all been? Where's the Malfoys? Where's Harry? Are they ok?" Sirius began in a gush as he got to his feet. Remus was also on his feet, hurrying over to Severus to frantically check Severus over for any injuries despite the lack of smell of blood which would have been present.

"Honestly, the both of you need to calm down." Severus replied uncharacteristically kindly. "While there was an accident with Draco and Harry, they are both fine and are residing in the Hospital Wing to ensure they are alright."

"What was the accident?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Draco cured Harry and Harry fell off his broom. He was seriously injured but we managed to heal him and Harry apparently heals very fast." Severus replied curtly, knowing it wouldn't do to keep an enraged werewolf from their hurt cub.

"Why the hell would Draco do that? Are you sure it was Draco that did it?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Yes, Harry was cursed by Draco but it wasn't Draco's fault."

"Not his fault? Of course it was; he was the one who cursed Harry!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I know it was, but Draco was also sort of cursed." Severus explained.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Someone put a block in Draco's mind which would stop any positive emotions and draw upon the negative ones. It caused Draco's actions. The block however has been removed but someone did this and they have to have had significant power and experience in the mind arts." Severus replied hesitantly, unsure if they would believe the truth about Dumbledore.

"Who could have done it then?" Remus asked

"There are only three people I know who would have the power and knowledge to do this…"

"And they would be?" Sirius pressed.

"Myself, Tom and Dumbledore…" Severus answered solemnly.

"Dumbledore?" Remus asked shocked.

"Yes, we think it may have been him." Severus replied.

"Does Harry know it was him?" Remus asked tentatively, worrying for his cub.

"I am not sure. I did not speak with him. I do however assume that Harry now knows he is Casimir due to Tom's reactions and the Malfoys speaking with him."

"Tom's reactions?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"Yes, we got in to a small fight over something minuscule. Nothing important really," Severus assured the two but they did not seem to convinced.

"Well… we need to go see Harry" Sirius said decisively, standing up to leave the common room.

"No, we can't! We need to stay here," Severus spoke and Sirius froze in mid step.

Turning to face Severus with a look of confusion on his face Sirius asked, "Why don't we need to go?"

"Because there are approximately forty students upstairs in bed and in need of supervision as they are not all the best of friends. If we were to leave it would be irresponsible of us and thought that you would be trying to play responsible adult," Severus explained calmly to the two men although he was panicking on the inside. He did not want the two to find out what had really occurred in the Hospital Wing and what had happened between himself and Harry in the past. That was definitely a conversation that Severus would try to avoid. After all, the reactions of an angry werewolf would not be pretty neither would an irate animagus godfather. He needed to befriend these two for the sake of his Godson and so he would need to try to keep them away from his past actions for as long as possible in the hope of creating a base of friendship with the two. Severus could also admit that he felt drawn to the two and if not slightly attracted to them.

"But if two of us stayed, one of us could go see Harry," Sirius thought out.

"True but Harry is having an important discussion with his parents at the moment and so I believe it would be prudent not to interrupt such an important conversation."

"What are they talking about?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well I assume that they are talking about family matters. Maybe they are trying to explain what has happened to him and why."

"Oh, so what are we going to so while we wait?" Remus asked and the three men fell in to a brief silence to contemplate on what they could do while they were waiting for the others to return.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"I can't believe you would even suggest that," Remus groaned. Trust Sirius to suggest such a teenage game for the three of them to play, although he could see the benefits.

Apparently so could Severus as he replied, "Well, why not?"

The three men sat around the fire with glasses of Fire Whiskey in hand with small smiles on their faces from the previous small truths and dares they had completed over the past hour. The men could now be considered tipsy as they continued with their game.

"So Severus," Sirius slurred slightly, "Do you actually want to be friends?"

"Of course I do Severus I always wanted to be friends" Severus admitted in a drawl.

"Oh… what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said and I answered two truths then not one. It's your turn Remus, Truth or Dare?"

"Erm…. Truth I think this time" Remus replied thinking of the last dare that Severus had given him with a blush. While Severus was his other mate, they were unmated and Remus was still embarrassed to be undressed in front of Severus.

Severus smirked at Remus' answer and thought what he could choose as a question. Thinking back on what Sirius had just asked him, Severus thought of a good question.

"Do you want to be friends with the dungeon bat?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to be more that friends Severus, both of us do." Remus admitted sheepishly.

"What do you mean both?" Severus asked confused.

"Myself and Sirius, we want you…"

"Want me," Severus echoed confused.

"Yes, Severus. My sweet Severus. My mate… Our mate…"

"Well… I um…." Severus stuttered.

"Sirius, truth or dare?" Remus asked quickly, shocking Severus at the sudden change of conversation while his mind still reeled from the information he had just been given. Mate… That was why Severus was so attracted to them and why he had been since his teenage years. The two definitely could not know what had occurred in the Hospital Wing or with their Godson now.

"Hmm, dare this time I think." Sirius smirked, shaking Severus out of his thoughts.

"Good. Kiss Severus…"

Severus spluttered indignantly "what?"

"You heard me. Kiss him. I want to watch," Remus spoke seductively.

Sirius stood and swaggered over to Severus before throwing himself in to the Potions Master's lap and circling his arms around his neck. Severus' breath hitched as Sirius' face moved towards his before their lips met in a passionate kiss. When Sirius drew back, Severus felt his lips tingle and he spotted Remus looking at them lustfully, making Severus blush.

"Oh God, you two looked amazing together," breathed Remus.

Sirius lent in to Severus' ear and whispered, "Mate with us Severus, please come mate with us."

"Oh God," Severus groaned when Sirius began to palm Severus' private while giving him a lustful gaze.

"Come on Sev, I want you in me" Sirius whispered seductively. Severus could not speak due to the lust clouding his mind and so he just nodded in consent.

[Alright people slashy and lemony here now. The reason why I rated this thing an M in the first place]

Sirius grinned and slid off Severus' lap before taking his hand and leading him to the sofa in front of the fire currently occupied by Remus. Pushing him down on to Remus, Sirius reached in to Severus' robes, parting them as he searched for Severus' trousers and seductively opened them while Remus began to suck on the back of Severus' neck, making Severus moan in appreciation and arch his back.

"Mmm, please?" Severus moaned and bucked his hips to try to get Sirius to understand his needs.

"Oh don't worry Severus," Sirius smirked as he undid Severus' trousers and pulled them down slowly, "I will certainly be having a piece of you right here," and Sirius took Severus' hard member in to his mouth.

Severus had never felt anything as amazing as Sirius' mouth on him while Remus mouth sucked on his neck and his hands touched all of his sensitive places on his body. Remus began to undress Severus slowly teasing him, while sliding off the clothes from Severus' top half.

"Oh God, please!" Severus begged, wanting and needed to feel Sirius on him while Remus would be in him.

"Sh Sev. Need to get you properly prepared after all" Remus whispered in to Severus' ear.

Remus quickly flipped Severus on to the couch so he could hover over his bottom half for easier access. Slowly Remus began to prepare Severus, taking care not to hurt his mate and to give him as much pleasure as possible. Sirius, feeling left out due to Remus' actions taking away from his job, moved to Severus' head and placed his ass in front of Severus so he could receive the same treatment and be prepared for Severus.

Happy to oblige, Severus set to work on Sirius making sure he was lubricated enough. He tried to copy Remus's movements in him and after a few seconds, Severus was matching Remus' pace. After moments of preparations when both Sirius and Severus did not think they could take it much longer, Remus pulled out of Severus and took Severus' hand from Sirius before guiding Severus' meaty length to Sirius' stretched and lubricated hole before lining himself up with Severus and pushing in to him gently consequently causing Severus to sink in to Sirius. Both bottoms moaned softly at the action and Remus began to thrust in a fast pace as his animalistic urges took over. Finally Severus could not take being both pounded in to and pounding in to Sirius and therefore climaxed strongly in to Sirius with a whisper of "mates". It was within seconds of Severus' completion that both Sirius and Remus followed through to their own completions with the same cry. The three men went limp, lying on each other in their exhaustion.

"So I guess it is Sev's turn?" Sirius muttered after he managed to regain some energy.

"Yeah right Siri!" the other two men cried.


	39. Chapter 39

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Thirty Nine: Brotherly Love-ish

"Harry, we're going to leave now so you can get some rest but we will be back tomorrow morning to see if you are alright to be let out of this place." Narcissa explained.

"What about Tom?" Harry asked quietly.

"I won't be here in the morning but I will floo in to your mother's guidance room tomorrow around five, just before Dinner." Tom told Harry, before drawing him in to a tight hug, but mindful of his injuries, which due to Harry's magic and close contact to his mate as well as the obvious potions which had been poured down his throat during those vital moments, were almost healed. "I love you Harry, I will see you tomorrow." Tom whispered before he drew back and pressed a tender kiss to Harry's forehead which flooded Harry with a feeling of warmth and love before tuning and leaving with a nod to the Malfoy parents.

"We will be here in the morning, we promise. Try to get some rest if you can, darling." Narcissa bent down to give him a brief kiss on the forehead before leaving with Lucius who nodded to his son before leaving.

When the three adults had left the hospital wing, Draco's eyes snapped open and he hastily sat up. Finally everyone had gone. He wanted to talk to Harry. He needed to tell Harry what had happened. He needed to explain that he didn't mean to; that it wasn't his fault. He never tried to hurt Harry, why would he? Harry was his brother, his twin, his Casimir.

Determination set in and Draco stood shakily and maintaining balance, moved to Harry's designated area. Draco's hands shook while he opened the curtains slightly, enough to cause a gap for him to slip through, and moved in to find Harry sat up himself, staring at his reflection in the hard mirror that had been left at the side of his bed.

"Harry," Draco called cautiously, worried about what Harry's reaction would be upon seeing him.

Harry looked up startled, unexpecting to be disturbed until morning. When green eyes met silver, Harry noticed the worry and concern that was being projected from Draco at him. However the emotions being projected at him confused Harry as he did not understand why Draco would be worried about him. Harry was more worried that Draco would not be able to handle the manipulation of his mind and the hurt that he, Harry, had caused to him. He was worried that Draco would blame him for what happened with the mind manipulation. That he would blame Harry for talking over his family. Harry certainly believed he had, considering what had happened tonight. After all, while both he and Draco had been in the Hospital Wing, it was Harry who their parents had spent time visiting with. It was Harry whom they had comforted. It was him who they had explained everything to, about their family, the events last night and about Tom. Harry knew that Draco had every right to be angry with him but he could not understand why Draco should be either worried or concerned over Harry.

"Draco, what's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I just wondered if I could talk to you… to explain," Draco answered wearily.

"Explain what?" Harry asked questioningly, "I know it wasn't your fault Draco. Your parents and Tom have explained what had happened."

"They have? Then at least let me apologise for what I did," Draco reasoned, needing to feel atonement for what he had done.

"There is no need for you to apologise Draco. If anything, I need to…"

"What? Why would you need to apologise?" Draco asked confused.

"Because I feel like I am taking your family away from you. You have every right to be angry with me." Harry reasoned.

"Taking them away? That is nonsense Harry. You are part of that family too. You are part of my family. You are my brother Casimir and you could never take my family away when you are part of it. Why on earth would you think you were taking them away?"

"Because they spent all their time with me, when they were here and not with you. They have known you longer than you have known me and so it should have been you they were here for, not me. Besides I still don't know if they are Draco. I mean I don't have any proof except their word and then Tom suddenly decides not to kill me and it is all so confusing." Harry explained.

"Oh Harry, you are our family. My brother and I know some part of you realises that."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I always wanted a brother, you know, and now I have one. I know we've had our differences but I want to at least be friends, if you think that we could. When we fought, in our younger years, I always felt there was something more there… Did you ever think that?"

"I… I guess so. We always seemed to fight like Ron and his brothers did. We always seemed to know when to stop and each other's limits. I don't know for sure that we are brothers. I have no proof other than people's word and so I will not know for sure until I find some physical proof that I am… but I want to at least try to get to know you and I don't know… become brothers. Like Ron and the Twins… I do want to try and you seem to be the best place to start as you are the one who I am most familiar with."

"You really do?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes Draco, I really do. You are my brother as much as I am yours." Harry replied to Draco, using Draco's words.

"So we try to get along, get to know each other?" Draco asked patiently.

"Yes, so how about we start now?"

"Right now? Here in the Hospital Wing?" Draco asked shocked, thinking of the lack of privacy and Harry's ability to forgive.

"Sure. So how about we play question for question. You ask one and then I ask one and we have to answer truthfully?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Draco admitted. "So who goes first?"

"How about you do?" Harry suggested.

"Alright, what's your favourite colour?" Draco asked.

Harry raised his eye brown in a Snape like manor which freaked Draco out knowing the two hated each other and tried to avoid each other at all costs. "Green," Harry replied instantly.

"Really?" asked Draco shocked.

"Yes, I love green and not because of my eyes either. It reminds me of warmth and fresh green grass. It reminds me of Spring my favourite season and for some reason always reminds me of a feeling of belonging and home."

"It's also the real colour of Tom's eyes too," Draco pointed out with a snicker to which Harry blushed.

"I didn't notice," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, I think you did," Draco smirked.

"Oh come off it Draco, you have got to notice how he looks. How hot he looks now that the snake face has gone." Harry began.

"Yeah, because Uncle Sev made a potion for him to restore his looks," Draco interrupted.

"Either way," Harry continued, trying to keep of the Snape topic, "he's still hot and commanding. He has a really cute smile too…"

"Harry stop! You sound like a school girl with a crush." Draco cried.

"I do?" Harry asked shocked out of his thoughts. "I… I didn't know… Is this what it is like to be mated to some one? I don't know what to do or to say. I mean he's been really gentle and caring with me and I am so confused. I mean I thought he wanted to kill me, he tried to…"

"I don't know Harry… I don't have a mate." Draco admitted.

"Do you have a crush?" Harry asked curious.

"Yes…"

"Oh and who would that be?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Do I really have to answer?" Draco pleaded.

"Yes, truthfully."

"Ugh, fine… Hermione."

"Hermione… As in MY Hermione? My sister Hermione? You know the one brown hair, hazel eyes, really bookish?" Harry described confused.

"Yes her… stupid huh?" Draco said disheartened.

"Nah not really, she likes you too." Harry admitted simply.

"Wait what?"


	40. Chapter 40

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Forty: Hogwarts: A History

When Lucius returned to the Hospital Wing the next morning, he found Harry and Draco lounged across Harry's hospital bed asleep. Lucius was confused on how his two sons had ended up in such close proximity to each other but he was ecstatic that they were getting along and appeared to be closer, both physically and mentally.

While his children looked so youthful and carefree while they slept, Lucius knew that he needed to wake them if he were to get any answers from Harry. Approaching cautiously, so not to disturb them too quickly, Lucius reached over and shook both boys lightly.

"Boys, you need to wake up," Lucius called them from their sleepy state. Both began to stir and with bleary eyes and large stretches, the two boys opened their eyes to find who had woken them.

"Dad?" Draco asked confused, "Is that you?"

"Yes son, come on you both need to wake up now. We need to have a long talk."

"About what?" Harry asked yawning.

"About you Harry. We need to talk about some things pertaining you." Lucius explained quietly, hoping Harry would not begin to yell.

"Like what?" Harry asked confused.

"We need to discuss the whole Gryffindor situation. The whole family thing and how important it is to both yourself and everyone who is in Gryffindor house."

"I don't know if I can… If I should…" Harry began.

"Why not?" Lucius asked patiently.

"Because it is really important but it is one of the best kept secrets of Gryffindor house. It's the whole function of the Sorting Hat!"

"Wait… so we need to still sort students?" Lucius asked alarmed. This was against Tom's plans for the year and now his son was keeping important information as to why the sorting needed to continue. He knew that Tom needed to know this information and so Lucius knew he would need to get his son to talk and to trust him.

"Wait you mean you're not going to? You can't do that! Don't you understand how important it is? It isn't all personality sorting you know, they are being sorted for a reason." Harry yelled alarmed. He needed to protect them and to keep them safe. Why would they chose not to sort students. It had been happening for hundreds of years and Harry was not sure how the new students would cope without being sorted in to their houses.

"Why?" Draco asked confused.

"I… I can't say."

"Can't say what?"

"I can't tell you. You don't understand… You could tell anyone and I can't have the information in the wrong hands. I know what you Slytherins are like. You manipulate and you use information to your advantage."

"How about we give you an oath of secrecy?" Lucius suggested. "That way we couldn't speak of it to anyone."

"Wait what? You're willing to do that Dad?" Draco exclaimed. What if Tom wanted the information and the oath prevented his Dad from giving it to him? Draco knew what happened to those who disobeyed Tom. If Tom got mad….

"Alright, but you both have to do one and it must include telling everyone, from repeating it ever. Not to your wife or to Tom.

"But what about…" Draco began but Lucius cut off his speech.

"Alright, the oath will include everyone." Lucius nodded decisively. "I, Lucius Malfoy, swear upon my life and magic that I will not repeat any information that Harry James Potter, also known as Casimir Severus Malfoy pertaining Gryffindor House." A flash of white surrounded Lucius signifying the completion of the oath. "Now you Draco," Lucius urged while Harry stood gaping in both shock and anger.

Taking out his wand, Draco repeated his father's words before the same light surrounded him.

"I'm named after Snape!" Harry yelled, shocking the two men.

"Yes, we named him your godfather…"

"Like hell he is!" Harry shouted. "Sirius and Remus are my godparents and Snape will never be. I wouldn't go anywhere near him even with a 10 foot barge pole."

"Why would you have a barge pole," Draco asked confused.

"Figure of speech," Harry explained, "Anyway he is coming nowhere near me and that is final!"

"We can talk about this later Harry but right now we need to talk about you and Gryffindor house."

"Alright but I still stand by my decision. Well I guess I better start at the beginning.

Most people think that Gryffindors are loud and boisterous because we are brave and have courage but that is not always true. Courage and bravery are sometimes learnt and are needed if we want to survive.

When the founders made the school witches were persecuted by Muggles for supposed magic." Noticing the two Malfoys were about to interrupt Harry continued quickly, "I know this is common knowledge but please just listen. What most don't know is many Muggle raised witches and wizards were not given up by their families to the witch finders and witch hunts. They were kept hidden and contained due to their fear of the demon in side of their child. Many tried to get rid of the demons inside of their child. Although not all of these Muggle raised children were biologically the Muggles as many children of witches who were caught by the witch finders and witch hunts were taken and given to Muggle families to raise and remove the demons from within.

The Muggle raised children took on all types of traits to deal with what had happened to them at the hands of the Muggles, that was continuing to happen. Each of the founders noticed the traits that their students were taking on they believed that their growing traits were parallel to those of the founders such as Gryffindor's bravery and Slytherin's slyness and so they created the four houses. However as the students began to get closer to their founders, while in their house; the abuse became noticeable to the founders. So they all found different ways of dealing with their students abuse.

Hufflepuff chose to comfort, Ravenclaw to educate and Slytherin to take revenge which later led to him being labelled a dark lord. Gryffindor however chose to take a different route to the others. While he believed that each founders' technique allowed students to deal with what was happening to them, it did not stop the abuse from occurring. It was because of this that Gryffindor chose to create a family. A support system that offered both the protection and comfort that the students needed. A support system with a Head of House to care for them and to protect them from the Muggles who would hurt them. The students became his children and family which allowed them to stay within Hogwarts or wherever Gryffindor resided throughout the year. However Gryffindor never had any blood heir and so it was left to the Sorting Hat to choose the person whom he deemed fit to become the Head of Gryffindor.

When a first year sits under the hat and is chosen for Gryffindor, it provides them with the information of the Gryffindor family and whom is the Head of House as well as reassurance that they will not need to go back if they told their Head of House about what had happened. The hat has not chosen a Head of House for 120 years, until me. While Professor McGonagall holds the title as appointed by the Headmaster, she does not have any legal hold over the Gryffindor vaults or the Gryffindor name.

I could claim headship during my fifth year, as you can legally be emancipated at that age on request and are responsible for your actions at that time. I only chose to claim mine when I realised what was happening. At the start of last year, I came back with the usual, bumps, bruises and breaks… There… there was this kid… Matthew. He'd been sorted in to the house and was in the bathroom while I was trying to clean myself up with potions and stuff. He was there too… That man thought he would give Matthew a going away present. He… he…" Harry stopped, trying to compose himself and Lucius felt his heart break at the sight of his son fighting to hold the tears back at someone else's pain.

Lucius' mind was reeling with information that his son had just gifted to him and it truly was a gift. No one outside of Gryffindor had ever heard of this, no one had known. However it was the thought that his son had been abused which caused him the most grief. His son! Some Muggle had left bumps, bruises and broken his son's bones. They had hurt his son. How long had it gone on? Why hadn't Harry told anyone? Or had he? Lucius thought over the small speech which Tom had given Harry last night about him trying. However before he could think on the issue further, Harry continued to speak.

"Matthew had a broken arm, three cracked ribs and a mass amount of bruises but the one thing that caused me to hurt the most was that he had been brutally raped. I knew… I knew if he went back there to him… he probably wouldn't return the next term. He was just so thin and pale… He couldn't eat anything solid for a few days because the man had starved him… I had to do something. I just couldn't sit there and let that happen to him so I claimed it. It wasn't until I did that I realised the extent of the abuse in Gryffindor. Did you know that four out of five students in Gryffindor are abused in some way and yet no teacher has yet to spot it? None of them seem to care about them too much because they think they are strong and are able to simply get over it.

As Head of House, I have the ability to remove them from abusive situations and I have done so since I took the title. I have a duty of care to them and I take it seriously. Being the Head of House gives me the wealth power and magic to do my responsibility but I sometimes wonder if it is enough… What about those who are murdered by their families before they even reach the school? I can't protect them all but I need to do something."

"Why don't you speak to Tom about this?" Draco asked curiously.

"I… I think he knows. He saw memories and he can sort of read my thoughts..." Harry explained.

"Does he know about your abuse?" Lucius asked gravely.

"Yeah… memories." Harry replied. "I don't know what he will do though."

"Probably kill them," Draco muttered which earned him a glare from both Lucius and Harry. "Sorry."

"You should also know, by claiming the Head of House of Gryffindor, I'm legally emancipated. My last name… well I suppose technically my real last name would be Malfoy-Gryffindor."

"What?" Lucius asked in shock.

"Really your last name would change?" Draco asked curiously.

"Why would you need Remus and Sirius to gain custody of you then?" Lucius asked bewildered.

"Because they wanted to take care of me and I didn't want to reveal my status to them unless I had to." Harry explained embarrassed.

"So you wouldn't be a Malfoy?" Draco asked bluntly.

"I don't even have physical proof that I am one," Harry replied with a raised eyebrow. "In any case it would be Malfoy – Gryffindor or didn't you listen properly."

"What do you mean by you don't have proof?" Lucius asked concerned.

"Well I don't. It isn't like I've done a hereditary test and there is only one that I would be willing to trust and that would be the goblins to do such a test." Harry admitted.

"Then I shall arrange one for you if that is what you would like."

"That would be a good idea." Harry replied, "If it's true then at least I can get used to the idea."


	41. Chapter 41

Of Secrets and Deceptions

Chapter Forty One: Friends who are always there

"So, what about the other Gryffindors who are being abused? If you tell me who they are I am sure we can…"

"No! Just no. Those who are abused can decide for themselves on whether they want to tell another about their abuse. " Harry denied.

"But Harry" Lucius protested but he was cut off by his youngest.

"Just no."

Lucius sighed. He knew his son would be protective over the Gryffindors when he found out that they were technically his family. However he knew he needed to talk to Tom about getting the students who were arriving that night sorted in to the houses they would have been without Tom's intervention in the school.

"Very well, I will need to speak to Tom about getting the sorting going so that you can see to those abused. You do know that you will have to speak to Tom about this don't you?" Lucius asked.

Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Very well, I will leave you to rest a little while longer. When Poppy checks you over you will be able to go to the guidance rooms to see Tom." Lucius told his son. "I will see you soon."

"Can I see some of my friends?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes of course. You cannot leave here until Poppy allows you to but I am sure they will be able to visit. Is there anyone in particular that you want me to direct to you?" Lucius inquired.

"Hermione, Ron, Neville and the Twins please."

"Anyone else? What about the Matthew boy?" Lucius asked curiously.

"No, we've already talked…"

"How have you talked?" Lucius asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's complicated and Tom really needs to know first if we are mates…"

"Alright I will go and retrieve them for you. Draco you are allowed to leave as Poppy never recorded anything of your presence. Severus will want to check on you so I suggest you find him before returning to your friends."

"Ok, bye Harry. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, you will. Don't worry I will tell her when I see her," Harry told Draco with a smirk, thinking of their conversation from the night before.

"Don't you dare," Draco muttered with a scowl as he left the room closely followed by his father.

Both Malfoys left the Hospital Wing in silence, caught up in their own thoughts, neither desired any conversation. As they reached the common room, Draco made his way towards his godfather who was sitting near the fire reading a current potions journal while Lucius made his way towards a group of Gryffindors whom were gathered around a small piece of parchment on the desk. Reaching the group of teens, Lucius cleared his throat, causing many to jump in fright and shock with all attention on him.

"Harry wants to see some of you." Lucius began, explaining his presence before the Gryffindors.

"Harry?"

"What happened?"

"Why didn't he come back last night?"

These were just some of the questions that were fired off by the group who were anxious to know the current state of their Head of House and friend.

"Alright, calm down. Now there was an incident last night and Harry is currently fine and residing in the Hospital Wing under Poppy's attentive care. He has however asked to see the three Mr Weasleys, Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger."

"So we can go now?" Ron asked anxiously.

"I do believe I have just told you that you were able to Mr Weasley."

Ron blushed and the group of five stood and left the common room in a hurry to see their friend.

"Harry" Hermione shouted as she ran to his bed and launched herself on to him to hug him tightly.

"Ah, Hermione. In pain…" Harry choked as pain flooded him due to his aggravated injuries.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah mate. Mr Malfoy told us there was an accident."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see to cut a long story short… I'm a Malfoy."

"You're a what called four surprised voices.

"A Malfoy. I believe that you already knew Hermione. Both the how and why."

Hermione nodded her head in defeat.

"I wanted to tell you but…"

"I wouldn't have believed you. I know, I understand. I still trust and love you Hermione I always will." Harry reassured her.

"Wait, what happened," asked Ron "what does Hermione know?"

"Why and how he's a Malfoy, Ron" Hermione explained. "You see…"

"She can explain it later. Right now we need to discuss Gryffindor." Harry protested as Hermione began to explain.

"I heard they're not going to sort first years anymore." Fred told the rest as he sat down at the bottom of Harry's bed, getting comfortable for the long talk to come.

"But if they don't what is going to happen to Quidditch?" Ron asked horrified. The others looked at the red head with disbelief before he was hit by his twin brothers Gibbs(1) style over the back of his head.

"More like what to do about the kids who are abused and going in to their first years. We can't give them the protection of Gryffindor House unless they are sorted in to it." Hermione exclaimed.

"Lucius said he would talk to Tom about still sorting students when we talked about it earlier," Harry admitted.

"You told him?" George asked incuriously.

"Yeah, he's apparently my biological farther and he's close to Tom. I haven't got physical proof yet that they are my family and I have no idea how to find out whether Tom is actually my mate. Until I do I won't fully trust them. I made Lucius swear an oath after all to not disclose any information given to him. To be honest I would rather him know than Tom right now."

"Wait Tom as in Voldie?" Neville asked curiously. "What do you mean he's your mate?"

"He came in yesterday and declared I was his mate and that he would never hurt me." Harry explained.

"Didn't stop him trying before" Ron muttered.

"He apparently didn't know before now," Harry continued.

"Well there are a few ways to prove whether he is or not but I will look in to them, if you want me to." Hermione offered.

"That would be great thank you."

"So what about Matthew?" Neville asked. "His little sister is supposed to be here this year also. Are you going to tell Tom about them?"

"Not at the moment. I don't think he would understand. I mean… I'm only a few years older than Matthew, hardly a parental figure that he needs." Harry denied.

"You're going to have to tell him at some point, Harry" Fred reasoned.

"I will. When I have proof that he is my mate and that I can trust him. Until then it will remain a secret from him." Harry replied.

"Alright, what do we do in the mean time?"

"Well Hallie was at the Leaky Cauldreon until she boarded the train with the first years because there is no way I would leave her with that man. I got him to sign over guardianship to me over the summer and so although they may not be sorted, Hallie is still a Gryffindor. I will need to find out if the first years are being sorted and I need to speak with Matthew some more." Harry told them.

"What about the snakes? What are we to do about them?" Ron inquired.

"Make friends with them. Be more than friends if you want to be," Harry said with a wink in Hermione's direction which caused her to blush.

"So we hand out and be friends," Ron clarified.

"Yes, after all they aren't much different from us."

"Oh really. Where did you learn that?"

"I had a chat with Draco last night and realised we were quite similar," Harry explained with a smile.

"Why were you talking to… Draco?" Ron asked jealously.

"Because he was in here too… the accident remember?"

"Oh yeah… this accident. So what was this whole accident again as I don't think you have told us what happened." Fred pried curiously.

"Erm… kind of a long story. I have to be somewhere soon and there isn't really enough time to tell.

"Why where do you need to go?"

"I need to meet with Tom. He wants to see me this afternoon and I am going to ask him about the sorting." Harry explained with a blush, thinking back to his conversation with Draco.

"So when do you want to see Matt? Should be pass along a message?"

"Tell him I will speak to him and Hallie after the feast and pass the message to all Gryffindors that there is a meeting at half past nine in the Room of Requirements, even those who will hopefully be sorted." Harry told them.

"See you soon mate," Ron began as they stood up to say their goodbyes.

A chorus of "bye" could be heard from the group as they left Harry to get ready. Once Harry was sure they had left the Hospital Wing, he grabbed his wand off the bedside table and quickly transfigured his clothes in to something more practical for wandering about the castle before he quickly left the Hospital Wing, dodging Poppy on his way.

AN: Ok guys I will be on holiday for 3 weeks (I'm back sept 1st) and so you won't have anything until then I'm sorry but I only have my phone for Fanfiction and I can't type on that. I will be writing and as soon as I get back I will type and upload so you can read :) Sorry that I am gone so long but I thank you all for reviews. I was hoping to finish this by October or something so I will just need to see how it goes :/ ... Thanks for reading :)


	42. A Quick AN

Thought I would let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this story or anything and I am sorry for the delay. My life has been one disaster after another. I went on holiday to France for three weeks which then turned in to about 7 in which I lost my notebook, had no internet access and as soon as I came back I was thrown in to University again and as I am doing two courses I have double to work load, have started a new job while carrying on my old one at the same time. Just when I thought I would have the time to sit down and write, both my brother in law and my best friend were rushed in to hospital. I ask for your forgiveness in the long delay you have had. I ask for a couple more weeks to get settled in to things and then I will attempt to do my regular updates which I had before. I do have a general plot and have been trying to piece back together the chapters I lost while travelling through Monte Carlo in late August. I am also attempting to finish my other stories for my friend and I have almost finished but they need tying so if anyone reads boredom that led to letters you are most likely guaranteed that update before this one as I do have some of them but I am waiting until I have finished it fully before posting.


End file.
